Cavemen Always Win
by clockstopper
Summary: Story about returning to easier times. Set during AtS Season 5 HITW. Angel encounters some mystical guys who return his mind to easier times where all he cares about are his own needs. He only allows Spike to get close to him. Can Spike figure out whats
1. Prologue

A/N: I know, I know. Why am I doing this to myself? I've got like five stories already in desperate need of updates and I'm posting a new one. Well, when you've got the bunny you just can't get rid of it. I tried I really did, but it didn't work. For those of you who've read my stories and quite possibly got an update alert for this one… sorry it isn't an update on a story. Just this idea got in and wouldn't leave. Didn't help I was reading so much A/S slash in the first place, but oh well. The title is something Joss came up with if you haven't seen AtS Season 5's Hole in the World. I think Joss has a thing for Cavemen. He's mentioned them a few times and Spike is always taking about Angel's "Neanderthal Brow" so it's all Joss's fault. ENJOY! 

Distribution: Go ahead and spread it around if you think it's good. Just tell me where my baby's going first. 

Disclaimer: Alas, no I don't own these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon- best guy in the universe- and his people. 

Spoilers: AtS Season 5 Hole in the World/ Shells. Anything after that has been turned and twisted and most likely won't be happening. 

Summary: What's this story about... well it's a Spike/Angel story if you can believe that I'm trying that out. Begins somewhere after Shells, but this prologue has spoilers for Hole in the World. Basic run down: Angel's still not got himself in the right mode to be Superhero Man. Despite Cordelia's visit Angel is still losing the battle he has with himself over what's right. So an encounter with some magical beings transforms him back into four basics stages of want… not that kind of want, well not only that kind of want. He reverts back to when times were easier, but he's still the same Angel. The LA gang tries to figure out what's wrong with him, but he only let's Spike get close. Hence the slash-y goodness on their part. Okay I think that's enough. Don't want to ruin the story. 

Prologue: 

"This goes all the way down. So I figure, there's some bloke, in New Zealand or some place looking down at us. There's a hole in the world. I guess I just feel like we should have known about it." Spike says. 

I look at him. I understand what he's trying to say. I do, I really do… it's just, I can't loose another one. Then I see his face. It's lurking in those shadows. He's next to Spike, right next to him just looming there. Spike doesn't seem to notice he's there. His face flickers from that green spiky face that's haunted my dreams for awhile now. He's looking at Spike with a smirk on his face. 

"Some of yer best work, eh Angel." He says mocking me just a little. 

"I… I don't… what are you talking about?" I ask knowing some how this question can lead to no good. 

"Brutal killer, innit he? Something feared and revered just like you wanted him to be. Just like you wanted him to be when you found him in that dark alley, Drusilla sucking on his neck taking his life's essence. Just had to have him. You think I'm the first Angel, just look at this one right here. He's the first." He says and he shifts back to his human visage. 

Those blue eyes stare at me. They're kinda like Spike's only Doyle's are softer. Probably the humanity, but they seem lighter almost brighter. 

"I'm just trying to save my friend. Fred… Fred means a lot to me. It's not right to just let her die." I say with as much self-righteousness as I can manage. 

"Push the whole world into the brink of death for one girl. She'd be happier dead, Angel. She'd come here, where I am. Where true heroes lie. Certainly no place you'll ever see in your lifetime." Doyle says to me and I can't help but wonder why Spike hasn't told him to piss off or something remotely pissed off and British sounding, but then I look and he's not there. 

"Where's Spike?" I ask him. 

"Somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from your terror, for now anyways. Because we both know he'll never truly be safe from you now will he." Doyle says. 

"So, what the powers sent you to be all cryptic and stuff. Please spare me. I'm going to save her." I say. 

"But what if you can't. What if it's not meant to be? Would you let her die?" Doyle asks. 

"She's not going to die. I'm going to save her. I have to save her." I say. 

"Oh now spare me the renegade hero crap. You don't have to safe anybody but yourself Angel. Poor Cordy got her one visit and it still didn't knock any sense into you. You're on a downward spiral my friend. This is only the beginning." Doyle says and I'm starting to get pissed with all this cryptic crap. 

"Get out of my way. I will save her." I say marching towards him fully prepared to do anything and everything in my power to save the girl. Gotta save the girl. 

"Make me." Doyle says challengingly. 

And I do, make him that is. I push him and he falls and I can hear the scream as he falls down that stupid hole in the world. The one that's meaningless and the one that I despise. 

"Would you do the same to me? Would you push me down that hole? Are you so far gone that you don't see yourself? You don't see the people around you and how they crumble. Was my visit so meaningless that you just don't care?" And now Cordelia is standing between me and my way out. Me and my way to save her. 

"No, I just… I don't understand. You don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?" I ask feeling a little more hopeless then I would have liked. 

Cordy's dead and Doyle's dead and it's my fault, but they can't hurt me. They can't stop me. I have a mission. 

"You don't even know what that mission looks like anymore. You're struggling. You're trying to find some semblance of the past, but it's not there. You've fallen, Angel. You're nothing but a fallen Angel. Nothing can change that." Cordelia says with such hatred in her voice that all this can't be real. 

She's never hated me before… except when I was him. 

"Go ahead. Do it. Push me down that hole, but it'll never be filled Angel. You can never even begin to fill it… until you let go. Until you realize your true worth. So push me as well and push us all down. As long as you come tumbling with us." She says and I see them behind her. 

Wesley, Gunn, Fred and countless of faceless people. I don't know whether I've killed them or saved them. There's too many of them. I can't get passed them. So I do the only thing I know how to do. I begin to push them. I hear their screams as they fall down the hole. I hear them crying to me as I push them down. Wesley, Fred and Gunn are the first to be pushed. They're pleading with me to stop, but I can't hear them. I can't hear anything. 

Then, then I just don't care. I'm pushing everyone down. I'm taking them down one by one and I just can't seem to stop myself. I can't stop this … burning that's crept down inside my bones. It's there and I can feel it and it hurts like a motherfucker and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. So I push them. I push them and all I hear are screams. Screams or help and mercy, but I can't find it in myself to give them that. So I push them down that hole in the world and I can't stop myself from doing it. There's too many, though. 

There's just too many. I see them all falling down the hole and yet every time I push down one a million more come forth. I can see her… I can see Cordy in the front blocking whatever it is that's so special people think they have to keep it away from me. I just keep pushing through the millions of bodies that stand in my way 

My bones ache and my head hurts and my feet feel like they've been caring dead weight, but I can't help it. I'm on a mission. Gotta… save… I'm not even sure any more just know that I gotta save. 

I gotta save whoever it is that needs this much saving. So I push on and when I finally get to Cordelia she's looking at me with this peaceful look. This look that says I know all the secrets and no matter what you do to me you'll never known them. They aren't for you to know. I'm not supposed to know, but I'm selfish so I wanna know. 

"You want to know who you're supposed to save Angel. It's not me. It's not Doyle. It's not Fred or Gunn or Wesley. I'll say it once and I'll say it again. You're supposed to save yourself." Cordy says to me as though I'm supposed to understand what she means by that. 

"What do you mean? How? How am I supposed to save myself? Why… what's wrong with me?" I beg her to tell me what she means. 

"Would you throw me down the hole to save the world Angel? Would you throw me down like you did the others?" Cordy asks and I'm more then a little confused. 

"I don't understand. Why are you changing the subject? Stop being so damn cryptic." I yell at her in frustration. 

"Answer the question, Angel." Cordy says calmly. 

"Yes… yes okay yes. It's my mission. It's what I was sent back to do. It's all I have left do you understand that. Do you get it yet? Can you get it? I would kill you if it meant saving the world." I yell at her and suddenly she jumps. 

She jumps to the bottomless pit of the hole I stare at her blankly. I'm only. I hear something open. I hear… a door. Could it be Drogan? No it's isn't Drogan. It's someone else. I turn around and see him standing there. That smirk hands firmly placed on his denim covered hips. His head cocked ever so slightly to the side and that same knowing expression on his face. 

"And that is why you need saving hero. Not because you're dying. Not because you're the damsel in distress. Not because you view every case as one step closer to that almighty redemption, but because you're just some mindless drone doing the Powers that Be's biddings. You're not a real hero… not anymore… a real hero knows why they fight. You don't have a clue anymore." Spike says to me. 

"I fight because I have to. Because it's right. Because I can. That's why I fight." I say to him with as much confidence as I can muster up. 

"But is it what you want. You've been told before you've got turn your brooding self into something that resembles a human. Do you resemble a human, Angelus? Are you a human? No a human has real emotions and can express them. All your feeling is gone." Spike says. 

"No, I can feel. I can feel pain when one of my friends dies or gets hurt. I feel pain when I can't save some innocent bystander. I feel guilt." I say. 

"What of happiness and want and freedom. No you don't have these feelings. So you're going back to the beginning. You're going to find yourself and you may not like what you find, but it's better then being dead isn't it." Spike says and he pushes me and I'm falling. 

I'm falling down the hole and I can see Spike staring at me. He's mouthing something. Something that I think it supposed to make sense, but it's not. It's all just words and noise and I'm still falling. 

I look at him again and he's smiling. He's smiling at me with that know it all smile and I wonder what he really knows. I wonder what I'm supposed to learn here because right now all I'm doing is falling. I'm falling really fast and I can't seem to stop myself from falling. And then his words hit me. 

_So you're going back to the beginning. You're going to find yourself and you may not like what you find, but it's better then being dead isn't it._

But I can't seem to figure out what they mean. 

A/N: If it sounds angst-y, I'm sorry for that. It won't be angst-y. I don't think it will anyway. Light and cheerful despite some Angelus encounters… ooops didn't mean to say that. Pretend I didn't say that. Okay so yes its angst-y and cryptic, but hey that's what a prologue is. It's meant to capture you and drag you in. So please review. Tell me if I should continue and I'll try and update fast. Gotta update a few things as well so just review please. I LOVE reviews. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I got to updating. Trust me I got to really updating. I have like five other stories and I've updated all of them. I just sat down this week and said 'I'm going to update all my stories' and I did. It was long over due. I mean I haven't updated on story since March. Okay so enough of that. Here's the official first chapter. ENJOY! 

Distribution: Go ahead and spread it around if you think it's good. Just tell me where my baby's going first. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. 

Spoilers: None 

**Chapter 1:**

Nothingness, that's really all there is left. I can't seem to figure out what the hell is going on here. So I've been having that same dream for days now. People falling down the hole and Spike pushing me and then it ends. I'm still falling. I heard once, maybe from someone I tortured or on one of the shows Cordy made me watch, but I heard that in dreams you always wake up before you die. Now I'm not sure how that works for the undead, but maybe it's the same. 

I'm waking myself up subconsciously or something to keep from dying. Course I also heard somewhere that if you die in your dreams you die in real life... of course that one **could** be true. My two hundred and some odd years have taught me that anything supernatural is true. 

So what does it mean... well don't look at me. Knowledge isn't exactly my area of expertise. I'm more action guy. Kicks and punches... now that's my area of expertise. The thing is this dream seems so obvious. 

Like the answer is staring me right in the face, but I can't get it because well I don't think I'm supposed to get it, which is shitty enough. I mean why send me something I'm not supposed to get. As a warning? As a sign? I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm supposed to go back to the beginning. Problem is... what beginning? 

I've had so many it's too hard to count. When I was turned, that was definitely a new beginning, but I'm pretty sure the Powers don't want me to go back to Angelus times, but then again this is the Powers that Be so who knows. 

Do they want me to go to when I was a mortal? Like when I was first born or something. Or is it a farther beginning. One that I wasn't part of just a beginning of some sort. Or am I looking at this entirely too literally and it's just some sort of stress induced bad dream because I want to punish myself? 

Now, my brain hurts from thinking about it so hard. Believe me it's been on my mind for days. I get what they're trying to tell me. What I don't get is why. They want me to loosen up. They want me to actually... want things. Okay I get that, but why. 

When I get what I most desire it's perfect happiness and then me and the people I care about are screwed. So why even chance it. I'm perfectly fine living like this. Penance, it's what it's all about. Punishment and torture and all that crap. So why do I need to want that or whatever is they want me to want. Grrr... I need a drink. Something malt like and soothing 

See I'd ask Wesley what he thought it meant, but... he's been busy dealing with our... Illyria problem. And to talk about that... place... the one that could have saved Fred would just be too hard on him right now. 

Everyone's taking it pretty hard I mean of course we are. Fred was... well she was Fred. Sweet and innocent and everything that anyone could hope to be. Poor Wes, I mean he had her and then all of a sudden he had a shell of what she used to be. It's gotta be hard and I don't want to go asking him questions that have anything to do with Fred's death. 

So I plan to sit here at my desk signing whatever Harmony brings to me and just ignoring the world for a little while. I have to. I can't... I'm not good with, no scratch that I'm good with grief, but it's... well I don't know how to explain myself. I deal with grief in a brooding way. 

Yes I admit I brood. Why wouldn't I admit it I mean it's so obvious? So I just want to shut them out for a little while till I can deal with Fred's death and my stupid dreams that probably mean nothing whatsoever and just sit. Here at my desk with my big chair just sitting because sitting is good and I don't plan on moving any time soon. 

"Peaches, hello? Earth to Peaches. Hey are you in there?" Spike says and he's looking at me in the most peculiar way. 

Like he's confused and concerned and a little annoyed and he isn't sure which one to be if I answer him. But I'm not going to answer him. Nope, not a peep out of me because I enjoy this sitting. It's good sitting. 

"Hey! Come on! Snap out of it! Harmony's worried to death that I might just do the gentleman thing and stake her. Hey are you even listening? I said I was gonna stake your secretary. Doesn't that bother you? Come on, Angel you've been sitting in that chair for three days straight!" Spike says and he's definitely more concerned then anything. Maybe he's hoping the sound of him being actually concerned will snap my out of this stupor. 

Three days... I've been sitting in this chair for three days. My ass hurts and my shoulder ache and my neck is making a crick sound, but I'm determined not to move. 

"Oh, come on. There are demons to kill and innocents to save and not drink from. Remember your hero status? You love doing this stuff." Spike says practically pleading with me to get up. 

The vague notion that I probably haven't eaten in those three days flies through my mind when I bat it away with an 'I don't care'. Of course I do because my stomach's growling and my teeth itch to sink them into something and I have to stare away from Spike's neck because he's eaten recently. Cow's blood, but blood nonetheless and it's calling. It's calling to me and I wanna bite and eat, but I can't seem to move. 

"Hey! I'm seriously freaked out now Angel. You haven't eaten in three days. That suits hanging off of you. It's time to **SNAP OUT OF IT!!**" He yells at me. 

He's really worried now and I guess I can't blame him. It's a scary thing to see a vampire starve to death. I used to do it with some of the minions and Spike would always be freaked out by it. He said it was just stupid and that I should've just staked the poor bastards. I always thought it was funny. 

"Okay you know what we can die... that's just fine. I'll take Charlie and Blue girl and Percy and go kill some demons and watch as Wesley kills Charlie boy and her Royal Demoness brings on the end of the world." He says and he's really trying here. Soon he'll resort to punches. 

I brace myself. Spike may never have beaten me in a fight before the Cup of Perpetual Lies, but I did teach him well. He added his own spin on things during the hundred years that I didn't know him, but his punches are basically the same. Always biting and always in the face. He doesn't punch though. He just sits... well flops is more accurate. He flops down in the chair on the other side of my desk and just looks at me and I think I'm about ready to say something when he opens his mouth. 

"Please, look I'm asking nicely now. Please stop this. You can't keep beating yourself up about this. We tried... and I know that's not an excuse, but there's nothing we can do. I miss her too, but beating yourself up about it isn't going to safe all those other people out there." He says and I think he's saying it as sort of a last resort thing. 

There's something about Spike. He's contradictory if you hadn't noticed. He'll say one thing one minute then have your head doing a total 360 the next. He sits there pretending he's not a hero when he really is and deep down he knows it. Deep down I know it. He's been going around trying to rally the gang, but his... carefree, and I use the word loosely, attitude just isn't working on them. 

I think Wes is about ready to stake him. I've heard him, yelling at them to just bloody stop it already. To snap out of it, but I think he's just trying to convince himself or get a rise out of them. I'm not really sure and at this moment I'm not really sure if that's what he's trying to do to me. I can tell though. He said he misses her and I know he does. I know he wishes there was something more he can do, but there's not and now he wants to save others. 

The contradiction in that is that he doesn't view himself as a hero, but he's got the attitude of one. Okay maybe not a hero... a general. A good general that leads his troops into battle and does a good job. So his morale needs work, but for the most part that's what he is. 

"He's a general." I say and Spike looks up. 

He's confused, probably thinks I took a leaf out of Dru's book, but he looks relieved. I haven't said anything for three days so I guess he thinks its progress. 

"Yeah, yeah he's a general. That's good on you, Peaches. Now let's talk about you eating something, eh. Only I'm sure you don't want to wither away to dust." Spike says. 

"No, no, not he you. You're a general." I say and now he's looking at me like I'm certifiable. 

"Whatever floats your boat there. Now come on let's go eat." Spike said. 

"I'm not hungry. I'm tired. Can't you just bring it here." I say and I wonder briefly if my voice was too whiney. 

Out of nowhere Harmony appears with a mug of blood. He takes it from her and nods a thank you. 

"What?" he says and I must be looking at him questioningly. 

"Nothing, what is it? Pig's, cow's what is it?" I ask. 

"Cow's, all this place has got. Here you go." He says handing me the mug. I stare at it tentatively. My fingers itch to grab it, but I don't think my hand is working. 

"Don't tell me I have to feed you." Spike says and he's back to annoyed. 

"No, I've got it. Just give me a minute." I say and I pick up my hand. God, does that hurt. You may not think it would, but I've been sitting in the same chair for **THREE** days with my hands neatly folded together. My fingers ache and I hear them crack by just moving them towards the cup. 

"I can get you a straw. One of them bendy ones Harmony likes to keep around. Should I do that?" Spike asks and then shudders at something. 

What I'm not really sure, but I guess the idea of feeding me from a mug with a straw weighs heavily on an old memory. Funny I never did that to him so it must have been someone else that tortured him. 

"No, no, I just have to... could you put the thing closer." I say and maybe I should just let him feed me. Would be a lot easier. 

"Sure, mate." He says and without hesitation he gets up and pushes the mug closer to me. 

My hand twitches toward it and I finally gather up the strength to reach for it... before it falls out of my shaking fingers. Imagine a mere mug is too heavy for me to carry. Me, a Master Vampire with strength and cunning and all those other words that relate to strength and cunning. 

"Oh for the love of... Angel, you're wasting good blood here. Just... just let me get a straw and feed you. You're too weak to do it on your own." He says and without warning he leaves the room. He's gone for about a minute or two when he comes back in with a fresh mug of blood and a twisted pink straw. 

"It was all she had. Apparently she used the rest or she only buys pink. Wasn't paying much attention." Spike says. 

I nod as if I don't care and he puts the straw in the mug. He walks over to me and I feel the straw poke my lips. As if I'm a newborn baby I latch on to the straw and suck the blood through it. It's gross. It's beyond gross. The bloods tainted even more then it would have been if I had drunk it straight from the mug. Drinking blood from a straw is a horrible experience and I hope to never do it again. 

Doesn't stop me from drinking all the blood though and then as if by magic Spike has another mug in his hand and is doing the same thing. And so the process goes until I'm almost too full to drink anymore and Spike's still insisting that I take another drink. It wasn't like I was wounded... just out of my mind for a little while. But I placate him... I sort of have to considering he's practically forcing the straw down my throat. Then about five or six mugs later he final let up. 

"Okay now that you're all filled up it's time to fight." He says. 

"Fight?" I say and from the look on his face he's a little worried about me. I don't remember him saying there was a fight. 

"Yeah, big nasty demons and saving of the innocents." Spike says. 

"So those are real demons and not just ones you made up." I say. 

"Yes Angel real demons are attacking some blokes down at the docks. Watcher Jr seems to think it's some sort of sea creatures." Spike says. 

"Wait, Wes is working. I thought... I mean... isn't he still..." 

"Grieving, yeah, but now it's more of a silent grief. Convinced him that these demons are bad news. They were killing people before... and they're still going at it so's it's best if we do something." Spike says. 

"And he just... listened. He actually listened to you?" I say. 

"Yes, yes he did. I told him Fred would've liked it if we kept fighting. She was all about that. Making a difference. So I got him on track and I think I got Charlie to stop feeling sorry for himself long enough to fight anyway. Lorne... well Big Green he's trying his best here. Been drinking himself silly for the past three days. More I think, but I wasn't there. We shared a couple of pints and he said that he was going to keep fighting. So we should see him soon." Spike says to me and I'm a little shocked. 

They're actually listening to him. They're actually considering what he's saying and then taking his advice. 

"So... Wes found out something about these demons. What do we do now? Do we know where they're going to attack?" I ask. 

"Well, no, but I thought we could just do it the old fashioned way. You know search the docks and rot like that. Someone's been dying every night so I'd say it's pretty likely they're gonna strike again." Spike says. 

"You came up with that all by yourself?" I ask. He looks as though he's been found out, but then quickly goes back to being his cocky self. 

"Well, no, but the team seems to be working their asses off so I guess its right. I don't know I'm just here to fight, remember. Something's coming and maybe it's not here but in the mean time a blokes gotta get his rocks off somehow." He says. 

"So we're going to go fight some sea monster demon types. Any ideas on how to kill them?" I ask. 

"Why don't you ask your crew? Wes seems to have everything down to pat. Look you're gonna have to deal with the mamby pamby reunion shit anyway. Just get it done with and then maybe if you're really lucky I'll let you sit in that chair again for a day or so." He says in a joking manner. 

"I know, but... I'm not sure what to say." I admit to him and he sighs a great heaving sigh as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. 

In fact it just might be considering it took him to rally the troops. I would have still been sitting here if he hadn't come in and shocked me out of my trance. Who knows what he did to the others, but the way Spike tells it, it seems like they're... putting their grief aside for a while. 

"So don't say anything. Just walk in there and be Mister Hero guy. They're all expecting it anyway." Spike says. 

"What? They... what does that mean? They don't expect me to be grieving. Why not? I loved Fred just as much as they did. Why would they think I could just brush that off?" I say and I think I might sound a little angry, but my voice is dull to my ears. 

"It's not that so don't go getting your knickers in a twist thinking that. If it's one thing I've learned from my time in Sunnyhell under... Buffy's leadership reign it's this: the followers expect the leader to have it together. It's just the way it goes. They show no emotion whatsoever. They wait for the behind the scenes for that. What you need is to be their leader right now. The problem with your little Scooby spin offs is they need to keep handy. Wes, he needs to be needed in a time like this and so do Charlie Boy and Big Green. It's just the way men are. So suck it up and be their leader like you always are. I've seen you Angel. I know that when something bad strikes so squeeze in all those feelings and go on fighting. You need to do that right now." Spike says and he's right. 

When Doyle died I allowed myself a day or so of grieving. I watched as Cordelia grieved and as she tried to comfort me when I didn't really need it. I missed him and I was angry and sad that he died, but I couldn't... grief like a normal... human. Then everything with Connor and Cordelia and now Fred. It was all too much. I'm not sure I could even get past it this time. 

"Well, yeah okay see you have a pattern. And I don't know who this Connor person is, but I know you've had some heavy losses with you little team. Just... try for one night." Spike says to me and I think I look confused. 

"I said that out loud?" I ask. 

"Yes, you wanker, you said it out loud. Who's Connor?" He asks and I try to come up with a quick lie. 

"No one, just some guy. Did a number on us." I say. 

"How come no one mentions him?" Spike asks. 

"Cause they're all trying to put it behind them. Don't talk about it okay. So... do we have to fight these demons?" I ask. 

"Well, no if you don't want to. I can go down with them, but at least get out of the chair. Go to that nice penthouse you have." Spike says. 

"Too many bad memories." 

"This place is one big bad memory. If you insist on sitting in that chair I'm going to have to drag you with me." Spike says and he's dead serious. 

I ponder it for a moment. Weigh my options and see what's best. Well, what's best for me is to stay in this chair, but Spike won't let that happen. I know him. If he has his mind set on something he won't let it go. If it takes handcuffing us together to get me to move then he'll do it. He didn't say I had to fight the demons. 

He said I could go to sleep in the penthouse, but I don't want to go their either. So my options are limited. I would really just like to not do anything that involves manual labor, but I can't leave them to fend for themselves. Guess it's another night of demon hunting. 

"Where's my axe?"

* * *

Everyone's being quiet. I guess that's a good thing considering we're hunting demons, but it's an eerie quiet. Usually when we do this we whisper things to one another and stuff like that. There's only the sound of Illyria's voice. Wes insisted on bringing her. She's telling us all we're fools for thinking that killing a bunch of demons will make a difference. 

Wesley's not making any moves to shut her up and I'm fairly certain her talking is getting on Gunn's nerves. Gunn really doesn't care if the odds are against him or not as long as he knows he's fighting the good fight although he looks slightly less sure of his place tonight. 

Wesley looks like he's been to hell and back... a few times. He looks worse then I feel. Almost like he's dead. With his big battle sword in hand, I don't know why he likes that thing, he's walking as quietly as he can manage with Illyria close behind. 

Then there's Illyria. She looks weary of everything and annoyed. She's seems... amused at our little demon fighting adventure. Her comments aren't helping any with tracking the demons and I think she knows that. She's doing it on purpose. 

Lorne, who's at the back with what appears to be a crossbow slash machete, looks subdued, but he's really good at controlling his emotions as well. Although it has proved to be unhealthy, just look at Halloween. He's got that look in his red eyes. The one that says I'm going to suck it up and be useful because I couldn't be before. 

I wonder if I'm wearing that same look. That's how I feel. Right now the only thing keeping me here is the fact that I have to be useful. There may not be a light at the end of the tunnel, but I still gotta walk through it. No matter how much I feel like collapsing into a boneless heap. 

Spike appears to be the only one in tune with what's going on. He's stalking the dock like a predator looking through every nook and cranny. His nervous agitation is something I can feel though. He's trying to go on with things as normal and he's trying to get everyone else to do so as well. 

"You know this was so much easier when we had the visions." Gunn dares to say and we all look at him. 

"I'm just saying. I mean it was easier. Okay, maybe almost as vague, but we had something to go on. A place most of the time. All we have now is dock, killings and water." Gunn says. Wes gets a thoughtful look on his face. 

"You're right. It's odd that the Powers that Be haven't sent a new messenger. I would have thought they would have sent someone." Wesley says. 

"Maybe these 'Powers' of yours have deserted you for you insolence. Maybe they've grown weary with your human attempts to rid this world of it's evil." Illyria says and I think Gunn really would like to punch her. 

A part of me thinks she's right though. A part of me has been thinking the same thing. Maybe, just maybe, the Powers that Be have abandoned us and picked a new champion. Someone that's not so world weary and beaten down by everything. 

"They haven't abandoned us if that's what you're thinking. No, they... they just haven't sent someone new." Gunn says and he sounds like he's trying to convince himself more then he's trying to convince everyone else. 

Wes and Lorne seem not to hear him. It must have just hit them like a ton of bricks because now it's been said out loud. Now there's no denying that it's there and a very real possibility and that makes everything else seem so... out of place. 

"Um... hello, tracking demons here. It's best if you lot keep quiet and just get ready to hack and slash." Spike says and he's looking behind some huge crates. 

"Why do you still fight if you're 'Powers' have abandoned you so?" Illyria asks and that's really the million-dollar question isn't it. 

Why are we still even trying? The reason just got so... lost along the way. 

"Because it's something to do. Now either you guys can just go back to your evil little law firm and wallow and **brood** or we can kill these things and worry about those stupid 'Powers that Be' some other time. Who care's if they ain't listening anymore. You weren't taking their messages when you started this fight so who cares about them now." Spike says and it's so weird how both sides seeming appealing. 

"I hate to say this, but... Spike's right." Wes says and he does look a little pained at saying it. 

"Too right, now let's go find us some fisherman eating demons and chop their heads off." Spike says and for just a moment I wonder what it would be like to live so simplistically like Spike does. 

It's only a moment though because as soon as Spike walks to the next stack of crates a demon pops out from behind them and tackles Spike to the ground. It's Poisentuck demon. Tons of scales and sharp claws. Nothing remotely special about it other then it's strong, gigantic and deadly to humans. 

Spike's not fairing well with it and Lorne goes to his rescue. Lorne shoots and arrow at it and hey what do you know it's a crossbow. The demon only looks upset by the arrow and makes a break for Lorne. 

Wes and Gunn have got it in their heads to run and help, but suddenly two more demons come out from behind the crates and Gunn and Wes try to deal with them. I can hear Spike yelling at them to decapitate it. 

The neck is the only vulnerable part of the demon. It looks like Spike and Lorne have killed their demon and are going to Wes and Gunn's rescue. Illyria is standing around, much like how I'm doing, not really sure where to go. She makes a decision and goes to help Wes. I find my legs and run over there as well... then all hell breaks loose. 

Five more demons pop up from the water and make their way to the top of the dock. 

"Holy fuck! How many of these buggers are there?" Spike asks to no one in particular. 

"We must have stumbled onto a nest." Wesley says as he tried to bat away another demon. 

"It's seven on five. Those are good odds. We've had worse." I say and they look over at me shocked. 

"What?" I say and then I realize this is the first time I've said a word to them in three days. Of course a big battle isn't time for a 'mamby pampy reunion', as Spike would say. 

"Gunn, duck." I say and even though he seems shocked he ducks narrowly missing being clawed by one of the demons. 

So we fight and it's like old times... well almost anyway. Gunn and Spike are the most vocal yelling at the demons and goading them. Wes is subtler and just tries his hardest to harm the demon. Of course with Illyria near him he doesn't really have to worry as demonstrated when she just rips the head off of one of the demons that was attacking him. Lorne's going for the throat and trying to stay out of the fight or at least as far away as he can be. 

Somehow I find myself being led farther and farther away from the group. The demon is on the offensive and I'm trying to gain the upper hand, but he just keeps moving forward and all I can do is back away. No it's not me, but I don't seem to have enough energy to push him off. Then he punches me sending me flying through a stack of crates. My vision blurs slightly and I don't see him coming after me. 

Then I hear it. This tiny noise I don't know what it is... it's a sound a small sound and I can hear it. I look over at the fight. The demon is definitely not coming towards me and they all seem to be doing okay on their own so I follow the noise. 

I don't know why. I've heard enough weird noises to know that it's **NEVER** a good idea to follow them. But I feel... drawn to it. So I follow and it's only a little ways until I come to a little girl. She's got long brown hair and a soft face. She's smiling at me sweetly as though she's pleased I'm here. 

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be... home?" I say because I'm not entirely sure where she's supposed to be. 

She giggles and she really is a cute little girl. She looks like she's dressed in pajamas as though she's supposed to be getting ready to go to bed. She couldn't be older then seven or eight. In her hands is a box. A big box that looks bigger because it's being held in her little hands. 

"Do you want to see what I have in the box?" She asks me with a smile on her face. 

Part of me is screaming to back away slowly. I've had bad luck with little girls and even worse luck with things like mysterious boxes. Another part of me, the part that knows that that sound is coming from the box and is drawn to that sound nods yes. The girl smiles and opens the box. A gush of green dust comes out from the box and rushes toward me. 

The stuff fills my nostrils and I open my mouth to scream or yell or something and it rushes towards the inside of my mouth as well. I try to cough, but I can't. I try to close my mouth, but I can't. I try to open my eyes because somewhere during this weird experience I closed them, but I can't. I try to move away from the dust, but I can't. 

Then it stops and I feel dizzy, really dizzy. I look down at myself to see if anything has changed. I'm not a puppet so right now I'll take that as a good thing, but I still feel dizzy. I feel like I'm going to pass out. I hear someone calling my name... I'm not sure who it is, but it's someone. I try to walk towards them, but legs feel shaky. 

"Angel. Hello Peaches. Hey are you in there?" Spike asks and my vision is blurry and everything's dizzy and I can feel my body giving out and ready to just collapse. 

Wes, Gunn, and Lorne come a minute later and they're asking questions. I can tell because their mouths are moving, but I can't hear them. I try walking again only to almost fall, but Spike catches me. Wes looks over at me and asks me something but I still can't hear him. 

"Huhzit..." I say and it's meant to be 'what' but my throat has gone dry. 

Wes looks from me to Gunn to Lorne and to Spike then finally back at me. He's concerned and they start asking more questions, but I still can't hear them. The edges of my vision get even blurrier and I squint at them. Spike's still holding me up because my legs have given out. 

They're still asking me questions. I think they're trying to ask what's wrong, but damn it I can't hear them. And then I can't see them. It's like someone just turned off all the lights and it's all darkness. I can feel the urge to just fall into that deep coma like trance that vampires do so well taking over an suddenly... I'm out. 

A/N: To be honest I only have the vaguest idea where this story will lead me. I've got a pretty good feel about it. I hope I did this chapter okay. First time in the first person... okay well first person for Angel. I've done Spike and I'm pretty good at Spike... so I decided that the rest of the story will probably be told through Spike. I just had to do this part through Angel. Hope it turned out okay. Kay, please review.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:I have a vague idea of where this story is going. I'm hoping that it turns out okay. Okay ENJOY! 

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I just get a kick out of playing with them. 

Distribution: Go ahead! Just tell me where my stories going. 

Spoilers: Tiny ones for AtS season five's "You're Welcome." Weird that it would go backwards like that, but it just did. 

**Chapter 2:**

They bumped his head when they were trying to get him into one of his many fancy cars. They tried to hide the fact that they bumped his head, but when I asked in full game-face and that intimidating voice that always frightened people in the past they looked down at their feet guiltily. Even Charlie who was driving at the time. 

Miss Demon God went all speechy and from what I gathered they bumped his head into the door. It's a good thing all that hair gel's probably killed the few remaining brain cells he had or we could be dealing with brain damage if the size of the lump on his head is anything to guess by. 

So what happened? Damned if I know… oh wait I'm already… never mind I seriously don't know though. I mean one minute I'm trying to rally the troops which is not something William the Bloody does often and the next he's off somewhere playing hide-and-go-seek. So after the last demon's dead we go search for him only to find him staggering around like he'd drank too much and he collapses. 

Literally collapses in my arms no less. He didn't say a word. He just… collapsed. Then we were stuck trying to figure out what the hell happened. So here I am looking around for clues trusting them not to damage the Poof anymore then he already is and they bump his head into a door. And they wondered why I'm bloody upset. 

"He's out like a light bulb for mysterious reasons and you go throwing him into doors." I yell at the ex-watcher. 

He looks really irritated with me ranting which has kind of thrown me of course. Shouldn't he be just as worried about his Magnificent Leader as I am? And why am I worried about the git in the first place is beyond me, but I shouldn't be the only one who's overreacting to his head being almost caved in by a car door. 

"We hardly bumped into the door. It's not like we said let's play a game of Angel toss while he's under some sort of catatonia." Wesley says running his fingers through his hair. Boy does he look deader then I am. I mean he looks really worn out and a little sympathy runs through me before I crush the feeling and go back to my yelling. 

"Yeah that's why he's got a lump the size of the British Isles on his head. Cause you only tapped him into the door." I say. 

"This is not the time to be arguing over bumps. Angel is obviously under something we should be investigating that." Charlie says trying to be the voice of reason and he's right. 

It takes something pretty powerful to knock a vampire out like that. He's been under for about five hours now and I've been yelling about that stupid bump for about that long. What it gave me something to argue about. Better then just sitting around wondering if he'll be okay and wondering when it was exactly I started caring about his well-being. 

"Well we can't rule out magic. It appears that the dust on Angel is part of some sort of spell. Problem is it's used for a lot of spells. It's the incantation that matters with these things." Wesley says. 

"So we've got nothing." I say. 

"Well not nothing. We do have the dust. I'm having it analyzed for further inspection." Wesley says. 

"Yeah by these useless fuckers. Seriously how do we know they aren't in on it?" I say. 

"Spike now is hardly the time to get paranoid." Wesley says, but he might be thinking the same thing if the look on his face is anything to judge by. They've all been thinking the same thing. 

"But, it's a possibility. Not a good one considering that would mean we're probably next on the whammy meter, but it's possible." Charlie says in an uncertain voice. He wants to be wrong and anyone could spot it a mile away. 

"Yes, it is possible. It could be the Senior Partners or it could be someone staging a clever coup. Either way it could be someone on the inside." Wesley says. 

"On the inside. Technically I think we're the space invaders here, but that's just me." Charlie says and Watcher boy gives him a look. 

One that says don't encourage him. Him being me of course. I don't say anything though as they continue to argue over their decision to move to this bloody law firm. It doesn't much matter to me if we're in the belly of the beast as long as I get to rip open its stomach and crawl out from inside. 

"If you're so worried it's an inside job have Big Green here read the employees again." I say and they look as though the idea never crossed their minds and they feel stupid for not thinking about it. 

"We could, but if it's the Senior Partners then we could never know for sure." Wesley says and I think he said it just to keep his dignity intact. 

"But it's worth a shot." Charlie says and he obviously doesn't give a flying fuck about dignity as long as it helps. Lorne's been quiet for a while just sipping on what looks like whiskey. I myself would like a nice cup of good whiskey, but now isn't the time for that. 

"You think you could do it, Lorne?" Charlie asks him. "It isn't a matter of can it's a matter of will it solve anything. No one wants unneeded noise in their head." Lorne says putting his glass on one of the many coasters Angel has in his office. Why he has coasters… he's just anal like that. 

"But if it helps… you know you can count me in." Lorne says standing up and sucking it up at the same time. 

"Well what do we do with Sleeping Beauty in the mean time?" I ask. 

"Angel's in the hospital wing here. They're taking care of him." Wesley says. 

"Again if this is an inside job is that such a good idea." I say. Wesley looks at me like I'm an alien or something. I think his brain is working a little slower then usual nowadays considering I've become Idea Man. I also think he's a little jealous. 

"You're right, but where are we going to put him?" Wesley asks. "In here, I mean it seems like the only safe haven." I say. 

"All right, but how are we going to get him down here?" and he's just full of questions tonight. It's really annoying because all three of them are looking at me for… guidance? I'm not sure, but it looks like they want guidance. 

"I'll get him. Don't want you throwing him into walls." I say and before they can protest I'm on my way out the door.

* * *

The hospital smelled bad and the people gave me dirty looks, but what do I care. Once upon a time they were just food anyway. I argued with them for a good twenty minutes straight over them giving me a gurney. 

They actually refused saying Angel should stay up in that hellhole. So I just threw him over my shoulder and bloody hell was he heavy. Must be all that pig's blood and not enough chase catching up with him. They all stared as I carried him in a fireman's hold down the hall and into the elevator. Bloody funny to see them all staring at me with stunned expressions. 

So I carry him down to the office with everyone looking at me like I'd grown two heads and I see the three of them looking through books. I walk over to the couch and put Angel down nicely on it. They're looking at me, but their expressions aren't stunned. 

Like they see me carrying Angel like that everyday. They simply look at me, look over at Angel and then shake their heads. I go to sit down in Angel's chair and they say nothing. They're all to busy looking for a cure. I'd make myself useful, but carrying Angel is hard work. 

"We're getting nowhere just incase you wanted to know." Charlie says and Wesley glares at him. I've never seen Wesley look so… murderous and I know it isn't just because of Angel. It's a mixture of things, but I always thought Wesley and Charlie were good friends. Angel always regarded Wesley with… well not as a friend. 

"Thanks for the update. Those tossers down at the where ever the hell you sent that pixie dust done with their analyzing yet?" I ask Wesley. He turns the evil glare to me, but for some reason it softens and he says a quiet no. 

"Well then what are we supposed to do. Wait and see if he magically wakes up." I say and they don't answer me right away. Either they didn't hear me or they're really looking. 

"Lorne's supposed to read all the employees first thing in the morning." Wesley says. I look at the clock. It says it's close to five in the morning. I know from my time as a ghostie that everyone files in at six every morning. Just another hour. 

What to do with an hour… hmmm I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep lately and I'm tired, but there's nowhere to sleep. Damn… okay so I guess I could go out and look for some trouble to start, but usually when I go out and look for trouble that means annoying Angel and Angel is otherwise incapacitated at the moment. 

"Anyone else see that bright swirly thing in the middle of the room or are all those years of looking after Dru finally getting to me." I ask because right now there's a small circular swirl in the middle of the room and I'm not exactly sure it's not related to my sleep deprivation. 

"Oh, yeah I see it. It's really there unless I'm going crazy too." Charlie says and Wesley and Lorne shake their heads in agreement. 

"Well what is it?" I ask to no one in particular. 

"I'd say it was a portal." Wesley says. 

"No, no more portals. I'm sick of fucking portals. Think of something else." Charlie says in a panicked voice and it must be something related to their little adventures before I came to them. 

"Sorry, Gunn, but I'm almost certain that that's a portal." Wesley says and he doesn't like the idea of a portal anymore then Charlie does. 

"But there's always room for error." Lorne says hopefully and okay I need to get the whole story on their portal phobia. 

I haven't had many experiences with portals myself, but… well okay the ones I've had experiences with involved me fighting a big demon and finally being me again so I guess I didn't really see the bad stuff. Like Buffy jumping into said portal. 

"Should we have like weapons of some sort? You know just incase something big and ugly and weird comes out of it." Charlie says as the portal gets bigger and bigger. Yup something big is definitely coming out of that thing. 

"Might help." Wesley says and the jump up to go to Angel's weapon cabinet, but as soon as they move **BAM**. Something goes off and the portal thing looks like it exploded and with some much force I get thrown back in Angel's chair and into the wall. 

When I'm done cursing I look over and see the guys have been thrown into the wall as well. 

"Damn I told you portals were no good." Charlie says and he's bleeding from his lip a little. 

"Hey! Jeez I'm sorry. They didn't say it was going to make that big of an impact." 

"Well, to be fair, Princess, I did say you used way too much magic there." 

"Oh please I used just the right amount." I look up and standing in the middle of the room is The Prom Queen herself Cordelia Chase and that guy I remember seeing when I tried to get the Gem of Amara back. I believe I called him a mick, but I never got his name. 

"Cordy?" Charlie says in a spooked voice. 

"We thought… aren't you… well aren't you deceased?" Wesley asks and looks pretty obvious to me that they were sent from above if the white robes are anything to judge by. 

"Um… yeah pretty much, Wes. I'm still dead, just… more alive then dead." Cordelia says. 

"Okay what's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asks. 

"Well see, I'm assuming you're Gunn, Well see Gunn Cordy and I have been named Powers and we're here to set the record straight." The Mick says. 

"Who are you?" Charlie asks. 

"Oh Christ you mean he didn't even keep any pictures? I mean I know he was all broody and what not, but you'd think he'd at least keep around something." The Mick says. 

"Doyle you didn't have anything there. I looked." 

"What about the commercial? I mean he didn't…" 

"No he kept that. Anyway guys this is the _real_ Doyle." Cordelia says pointing to Irish. 

"Oh right not falling for that one again." I mutter. 

"Stupid of you to fall for it in the first place. Yeah Lindsey McDonald me! Ha!" Irish says. 

"So this is the guy that gave you the visions. The one that was half demon." Charlie says. 

"Yup, don't worry I kicked his ass for it at first but we're pretty okay now." Cordelia says. 

"What exactly did you mean by set the record straight?" Wesley asks and he can't even enjoy something for a little bit. I mean Charlie and Lorne are all over Cordelia and that Doyle guy asking them questions about where they were. 

"Oh right, stop researching all this stuff on Angel. You aren't going to get anywhere." Cordelia says. 

"Really and how would you know that? Did you do this to Angel?" I ask. 

"Jeez when did you get this overprotective?" Cordelia asks and that might because I'm growling a bit and generally looking menacing. 

"Yeah last time I saw you, you were torturing our boy Angel and now you're suddenly all worried about him. Odd how the world changes when you've been dead for what is it now… four years?" Doyle says. 

"Well Spike may have a point. The last time the Powers got interested in Angel's life it led to Cordy here ascending and causing Jasmine hecticness." Charlie says. 

"Hey that wasn't my decision there was a coup. A big coup and those guys were pretty menacing. We had no choice but to agree. When we saw what was going on we stepped in." Doyle says. 

"Doyle's been doing this ever since he died. First he was like a small Power then he got higher and now he's like one of the head honchos. He's the one that pulled the strings to get me to see you guys one last time. I thought it would get Angel back on track, but sadly his head is pretty thick." Cordelia says. 

"How are we to believe that you are telling the truth? I'm sorry, but I just don't have as much faith in the Powers like I used to have." Wesley says and I've never seen him look quite so menacing before. 

"Because." Doyle says. 

"That's not good enough." 

"Well it has to be because if we reveal anything else it could cause some serious trouble. We're just here to tell you to stop looking and let whatever Angel's under run its course." Doyle says. Wesley looks as thought he's going to get extremely angry, but Lorne interjects. 

"Wes, they're telling the truth. Whatever they are… it's a genuine thing and it's good. They're working for good here." Lorne says. 

"Thank you, Lorne." Cordelia says flashing him her bright smile. 

"Okay so that's it. We don't get to know what's going to happen. I mean I don't want to sound… no I do want to sound angry. What the bloody hell is going on here. Why is Angel out like a light bulb? Why should we listen to you? They may trust you, but I'm a little skeptical about Powers that take out their champions." I say. 

"Spike believe me this whole idea has bad written **ALL** over it, but then again what do I know I'm just a lower Power." Cordelia says. 

"Cordy, Princess, remember the orders. We aren't allowed to tell you guys anything. I know… it sucks, but that's the way it is. Talk to my bosses about it." Doyle says. 

"I thought the Prom Queen here said you were the boss." I say. 

"Oh I'm up there, but there's like another level above me. I may get to vote on the decisions and stuff like that, but they get the last say. The say this plan is going to work and that it's all part of some destiny crap, then I have to go along with it." Doyle says. 

"Can we get a summary, a hint, something that will tell us how to deal with whatever's coming without Angel?" Charlie says. 

"Oh you won't have to deal with this without Angel. He'll definitely be part of it." Cordelia says. 

"Oh great cryptic." I say. 

"Gunn is right though. Can you tell us nothing?" Wesley says. 

"No, we can tell you that Angel will be waking up soon and you might want to put some chains on him before he does." Cordelia says. 

"And that's about all we can tell you. We'll be checking in from time to time. Just to makes sure things are going according to plan." Doyle says. 

"Sorry we can't say more." Cordelia says and just like that they're gone. 

"Where did they go?" I ask. 

"Back to where the came from would be my guess." Lorne says. 

"So should we really believe them? I mean she looked and acted like Cordy, but what if it was all just a clever disguise." Charlie asks. 

"Yeah I've met a lot of demons that could be dead people." I say. 

"I think perhaps we should take their word on it for now." Wesley says. 

"And that would mean we'd have to…" 

"Tie up Angel. I wonder why though." Wesley says. 

Something happens when they're talking. A light shift in the air or something and it sends a bug crawling feeling down my spine. 

"Um… fellas." I say and they look at me and stop discussing the possible reasons why Angel would need to be tied up. 

"What is it Spike?" Wesley says in an annoyed tone. 

"Take a look at Peaches over there." I say and they do. 

Gone is the expensive suit with silk shirt and matching tie and in its place is something like what Angelus used to wear when I was first made. The hair's the same as when I was first made to and the smell… well that's the same too. 

"What happened?" Wesley says leaning in a bit closer. Angel's eyes open and he grabs Wesley by the throat. 

"Hey Angel, man stop it." 

"Angelcakes stop strangling Wesley." Lorne and Gunn shout. Wesley is gripping at Angel's hands and gasping for air and Angel's shifted into gameface. 

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?" Angel snarls at Wesley who is still gasping for air. 

"What's wrong with him? Why is he all grr?" Charlie asks. 

"Oh my God, they wouldn't." Lorne says and they're still trying to get Angel's hand off of Wesley's throat. He looks over at me and I just nod my head. 

"Do you know how you're dealing with here? You think you can just come into my home and take me away from my family. You are all sadly mistaken. I should rip out your throats and…" Angel stops his rant and he let's go of Wesley's throat. 

He stands up and looks around the room still in full gameface and snarling at who knows what. He looks at me, sniffs the air again, and then looks at me again. He walks closer to me and suddenly I'm back in 1880 when I was first turned and Angelus was looking me over for flaws. 

"No, no, what's going on here. I demand that some tell me what the hell is going on here." Angel says looking over at Wesley, Lorne and Charlie. Wesley and Charlie are too stunned to even say anything, but Lorne opens his mouth as though he is going to speak, but then closes it again. 

"Fine, I'll just torture you all until I get some answers." Angel says and he walks closer to them stalking them like a predator. 

"Angelus there's no need to do that." I say finding my voice. Angelus walks over to me until he's standing right in front of me and for some reason I still feel like I'm back in 1880 which considering the circumstances I might as well be. 

"It's me, William. Your Childe." I say and he looks utterly confused by this. Of course I'd be confused to considering to him I'm just a fledge and now I'm a Master Vampire. 

"No, you couldn't be. William is only a few months old. I know a Master Vampire when I see one." He says. 

"Yes, I know, but it is me. I am William." I say. He sniffs again and looks up at me with confused eyes. 

"William?" 

"Yes, Angelus." and then he collapses on me again. 

A/N: Okay, okay I'm sort of developing a theme with these chapters. Angel keeps getting knocked out by something. It'll stop soon. I really mind debated with myself over this. See I knew Angelus from Sunnydale would be easy to right because hey he's just a truthful cold hearted asshole. Easy as pie that is, but alas it didn't fit right with the story. So halfway through writing the scene where Angel wakes up and had to go back and re-write it. I'm juggling here too because I don't know Irish accents and I won't be writing it like that. What I have to go on are a few flashback scenes on _Angel_. Let's see it is works out. Please REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh it's an update. Sorry if it's been a little bit of a wait. My computer is broken and I have to use other people's computer. My friends are so loud that I can't even write. Anyway here's an update. **ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I've always wished I could come up with something funny to put here. Lots of people have catchy things to say about disclaimers. All I can say is no they aren't mine, but they always say dreams really do come true…

**Distribution:** If you actually think that it's good enough to go anywhere, but here, then by all means. Just ask first. P Spoilers: None  
  
**Chapter 3:**

"What the bleeding hell?" I say as Angel collapsed into my arms for the second time tonight. I look up to see Charlie holding something behind his back.

"Do not tell me you hit him on the head again." I say and Charlie looks at me sheepishly.

"Okay." He says.

"Bloody hell. Isn't it enough that he already has a gigantic bump on his head? What are you trying to give him permanent brain damage?" I yell.

"Spike, please lower your voice and listen to me. We only have a little while before we can lock who I assume is Angelus from sometime in the past in a holding cell. If we let him roam around he will surely cause unwanted chaos." Wesley says and yeah he's right, but they could have just asked me to tie him up.

"Yeah I get that, but you didn't have to go hitting him on the head." I say but of course my argument has lost its steam.

"Look as much fun as it is standing here chatting about vampire concussions can we get to the topic at hand. We have a very unsouled Angelus on our hands. Last time that happened some things were said and some people were killed and maybe it's just better if we go and lock him up now before sleeping beauty wakes up." Lorne says in an urgent tone.

"Yeah, yeah okay let's go lock him in a cell." I say throwing him over my shoulder yet again.

They walk in front of me even though I know where the holding cells are. I _was_ a ghost here and there was nothing better to do then take a tour of the place. When we get there Wesley talks to the security guy in charge of making sure no one breaks out. They have a short discussion and the guy walks off. He comes back a few minutes later with manacles and a key. The security guard points to an empty cage and Wesley nods his head and talks the manacles and the key.

Wesley opens the cage and sets up the manacles. "Um… Spike could you… I mean I would, but…"

"I'll chain up Peaches here. Can't have any of you lot doing it and having a chunk taken out for your efforts. When the Poof gets back… and he will get back… we don't need him brooding up a storm." I say as I walk past Wesley and into the cage.

I place Angel… Angelus… whatever… down gentle and go about chaining up his wrists. The chains don't seem the strong. A few good tugs on them and they'd come right out of those loops and Angelus always was a strong bugger. Of course this _is_ Wolfram and Hart so those bars on the cage must have some mojo on them. When I'm done chaining up his wrist I go to leave, but he grabs my arm.

He's in gameface and he seems pretty pissed off. He growls and in one fluid movement he pulls me close to him so my back is against his chest and he sinks his teeth into my neck. I hear Charlie and Wesley and Lorne heave a collective gasp, but before they have time to pry Angelus off of me he stops drinking and pushes me as far as his chained wrists will allow and smack dab into Wesley.

"No… no it can't be… you can't be him. This is all wrong… but blood doesn't lie. **WHERE THE HELL AM I!"** Angelus screams at me or us or nobody in particular.

Wesley grabs a hold of me because I'm a little dazed at the blood loss and he pulls me out of the cage and locks the door. I put my hand to my neck where I can feel a trickle of blood dripping out of the bite mark. I take my hand away and look at it. There's a tiny bit of blood on my finger tips and my palm.

"He… he bit you. Why did he bite you?" Charlie asks in a confused tone.

"'Cause he thinks he's going insane." I say and that just further confuses him.

"He… he was testing you wasn't he. Trying to see if you were really… William." Wesley asks and from the tone in his voice the Watchers have only begun to tap into the secrets of vampire ways of life. It's no surprise to me considering vampires tend to keep their mouths shut about certain things especially 'The Lore'. God, Angelus used to live on that crap.

"William!" Angelus yells in that tone I haven't heard in a hundred years. That Sire tone.

"Yes?" I ask turning to him. He's not in gameface anymore, but I can still tell he's pissed off.

"Unchain me." He says and if that voice still had an effect on me I'd probably have opened the cage and unchained him and fed Wesley and Charlie to him. Of course it doesn't effect me anymore… or at least not like it used to.

"I can't do that, Angelus." I say in a voice barely above a whisper. P

"What game are we playing at here, boy? Did Darla set this up? I said unchain me and as your Sire you will do as I say." He says and he's clinging to old ways or well his ways depending on how you look at it. It's easier if this is all just a game.

"I told you I can't do that. This isn't a game Angelus." I say and Angelus just glares at me with one of those 'if I ever get unchained I'm going to rip out your innards' glares and starts growling.

"So what do we do? I mean you heard what Cordy and that Doyle guys said. This is all part of the big plan the Powers have. Although I don't understand why the Powers turned Angel into Angelus. What year is he from anyway?" Charlie asks.

"1880… I'm pretty sure of it. Maybe a few years after. He knows me so I must have already been turned or…" I trail off. Most of the details of my turning are vague… really vague. I kept it that way for a reason. What I told Buffy… well that was a crock of shit. Couldn't have her knowing the real details.

"No it's after I was turned because he's calling himself my Sire." I say.

"I thought… now the Watcher's Council is pretty vague on the details, but I'm almost certain they list Drusilla as your Sire.

"Dru… Sire someone… crazy bitch tried to sire sheep. Said the stars told her to." Angelus said when he heard Wesley talk.

"Fascinating… I mean that's…"

"Save it Percy. I'm sure you watcher types would love to know the real story. Sorry not up for share time." I say.

"Okay this still doesn't explain why the Powers brought back Angelus from good ole' London age. Are they fucking crazy?!" Charlie asks.

"Gunn… sweetie, do you even need that question answered." Lorne says giving Gunn his impression of the 'duh' look.

"I'll give you that the Powers have messed up in the past, but this seems to take the cake. I mean… to bring back such a cruel, heartless, soulless killer in a form and state of mind when he was in his prime… I shudder to think of the consequences." Wesley says giving an actual shudder.

"You are so English sometimes you know that. Look it don't matter much why they did it. The fact remains… when is he going to go away and when is our Angel gonna come back." Charlie asks.

"I have finally lost it. All those years with Dru have definitely gone to my head. Darla said not to turn her, but no I just couldn't leave her alone. And now I've lost it. I've gone completely insane." Angelus mutters.

"Hey guys, why don't you leave me alone with… Angelus. I think there's a few things we need to sort out and I don't think he'll be listening to any of you." I say and they nod their heads and make a hasty retreat.

"William, what is going on here? Why are you associating with humans and… well I'm not sure what kind of demon that was? Why are you wearing such weird clothes and what the hell happened to your hair? Most importantly **WHERE AM I!**" Angelus screams and he's really on the fringes of sanity.

"Calm down." I say in a dismissive tone.

"I can't believe you're talking to me with such utter disrespect. I'm your **SIRE!**" Angelus wails.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm not little fledging Willy anymore. I'm a full grown vampire… Master Vampire actually. Not really stuck on the Sire/Childe way of life." I say.

"Where am I?" He asks again and this time his voice is a little more distressed.

"2004… the year 2004." I say. His eyes widen and he looks down at himself.

"That you make you…"

"A hundred and twenty four years old. Almost as old as you." I say.

"Okay so for some reason I was… teleported?... to the future. You're still alive. Am I still alive? Is our family still alive? Why are you associating with humans?" Angelus asks.

"To answer you're first question… yes you're still alive… in a manner of speaking. Is our family still alive… well the old Master got himself staked about seven years ago. Penn bit the dust about five years ago and from what I'm told Darla died seven years ago, was brought back to life as a human, turned by Dru, then kicked it about three years ago. Gotta be a recorded. Died four times. Course Buffy died twice, but four that's a lot. Dru's still alive. I'm not sure about your other childer. The Order of Aurelius is pretty much dead. As to why I'm associating with humans… well that's a long talk. Full of all sorts of… wacky stuff." I say and he's still trying to digest the deaths of the Order of Aurelius.

"Wacky?"

"Yeah it's a word I picked up when I spent some time in Sunnydale. It's located on a Hellmouth you know… or at least it was."

"Okay so let me see if I've got this right. The Master's dead. Darla's dead. Penn's dead and the Order is simply shot to hell. What the hell kind of future is this?"

"The kind you get when you mess with little gypsy girls." I say and he looks even more confused.

"Look if you want I can tell you, but like I said it is a long story."

"Tell me… I need to know." Angelus says as he gets more comfortable… or well as comfortable as someone can get in a small cell with cement floors and no bed.

"Okay well it all started in 1898 with a trip to Romania."

* * *

He's sitting there in his cell and he hasn't moved on muscle in at least five hours. I told him everything. I told him about his soul and everything that happened with me during those hundred years I didn't see him. I told him about Sunnydale and Buffy and the re-emergence of Angelus the insane from being caged version.

I told him about that stupid rock Acathla and how he went to hell and then came back all souled. I told him what I knew of his time in LA, which wasn't much so I just told him about what happened to me in Sunnydale. I told him everything that's happened here and then I just sort of sat and stared at him for an hour waiting for a reaction. When I didn't get one and I got peckish I left him in the cage.

I went into his office where Wesley, Charlie and Lorne were just sort of sitting there staring off into nothing. I told them that I had just told Angelus everything and they merely nodded. Wesley had set up a monitor so we could see what went on in his cage. He just sat there. After about three hours Charlie was called away for some case.

Not long after that Wesley was called off to fix some head boy papers or something. So it's just me and Lorne because neither of us has much to do. He's just sitting there. I would have thought there'd have been some screaming and Angelus rage. Hell I'd settle for insane giggling, but I didn't even get that. He sat silently as I told him everything and then didn't even blink when I was finished.

So I'm sitting in his chair in his office watching the screen and it's got to be the most boring thing I've ever done in my life, but I'm still waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Spike, honey, maybe we should… I mean I could go for a sea breeze and I'm sure you could use some JD. You've got to be pretty worn out by the day." Lorne says.

"Yeah I'm just… I don't know it feels wrong. I remember Angelus. The one that was my Sire not the one that has gone insane from being caged by the soul. He would yell and scream or at least deny something like this." I say.

"Well maybe it just seems a little too real to deny." Lorne says.

"Yeah well I still thought I'd get some kind of reaction. I've seen this happen before. Overload of information someone going catatonic. Last time it took a pretty powerful red-headed witch with some mojo to make things right as rain. I don't think we've got one of those on demand." I say.

"Well don't burn out your eyeballs watching him. I'm going to see if I can't dredge up some work. Anything to get my mind off of this strange and unsettling turn of events." Lorne says as he walks out of Angel's office.

He's probably right about all this being to big of a shock for the Poof to handle. I don't know I'm still expecting some sort of reaction. Of course knowing Angelus he'd probably rant and rage and we can't have that. He'd scare the locals. I'm just wondering how long it's going to take before he moves.

* * *

I get my wish not too much later. I turned on the volume to the TV monitor because I was tired and I wanted to be woken up if started screaming. I'm almost on my way to Sleepville when I hear growling coming from the TV. He blinks a bit and then he stands up and begins to pace. He pulls on his chains a bit and then starts to yell. P Nothing intelligible. Mostly shouts and screams, but it's pretty loud that I have to turn the volume down a bit. The yelling and thrashing goes on for about a good ten minutes before he actually starts to form words and sentences.

"I'm hungry! Let me out! William **I'M HUNGRY!**" He starts yelling as he kicks at the bars of the cage. He can't quite reach them so he's settling for kicking at them. He spots one of the guards and focuses his attention on the terrified man.

"Get me something to eat **GODAMNIT!** No, get me my Childe." He screams at the guard, but it looks like the guard is just too scared to do anything, but tremble in his boots.

Of course this pisses off Angelus more considering he's doing his best menacing voice and no one's listening to him. I guess this is my cue to step in and do something so I get up from the chair. I walk over to Harm who's sitting at her desk trying to look busy.

"Harm, pet, why don't you come with me to visit the boss." I say in my most charming voice.

"Yeah like that'll ever happen. Sorry Spikey this is just something you'll have to do on your own. I don't deal with psycho bosses." Harm says not bothering to look up at me. I sigh.

"Harm, I might need you to get some stuff. That is your job right. To take orders." P "I take orders from Angel and I hardly ever do that." She says to me.

"Look you're coming or you're fired."

"Oh right you don't have the power to fire me."

"Well right now I do. Peaches is in a fragile state of mind right now. He'll only respond to vampires so I need you to go down there with me. If you don't… well I could always have Angelus fire you and then you'd be gone before Angel even got back."

"You're such a **JERK** Spike. Fine I'll go with you. But if he tries to attack me I'm using you as a shield." Harm says as she gets up from her desk.

We walk silently to the holding cells. I can tell she's pretty pissed off at me because she keeps glaring. We get to Angelus's cell and I see the guard standing in front of it with what looks like a tazer and Angelus is just growling at him.

"Hey, piss off." I say to the guy and he gladly runs off clutching his tazer close to him.

"William I'm hungry. It's polite to feed your prisoners." He says to me in that authoritative upper class Irish brogue.

"I don't think yelling and screaming is the way to get what you want, Angelus." I say an I can see it's killing him that I'm not addressing him with 'Sire' or 'Master' or whatever term he liked. Instead of getting angry he's face softens and he looks at me with those big brown eyes and I can tell he's going into seductive mode.

"William, please, I'm hungry." He says in a voice barely above a whisper. I know I'm going to give in and as much fun as it is taunting the old bastard he's obviously come to grips with the fact that I'm a Master Vampire and we're practically equals.

"Harm, be a pet and fetch the boss something to eat." I say. Harm nods and scampers off to get some blood.

"Who's the cow? A minion of yours?" Angelus asks.

"No she's your secretary." I say and by the nonplussed look on his face I know he doesn't get it.

"She works for you."

"Oh you mean in the fight against evil." He says bitterly.

"Yes, something like that, though I'm not entirely sure she's not evil herself."

"This… everything you've told me… well it's a bit hard to take in, William. How is it that I wasn't killed for being such a… disgrace." He says.

"Well I don't know. I wasn't there now was I. I don't know how you survived all that time by yourself. Master never gave two licks about it and Darla forgot about it not long after. Master made her all sort of nice little things to play with before he booted me and Dru out." I say.

"There's another question. Why in the hell did that… mortal think Dru sired you? That's totally ridiculous." He says looking a touch hurt and a touch angry, but more angry then hurt.

"Well you go around saying that your Sire is the great souled one. Doesn't exactly work well for the reputation. Besides I didn't come up with it I just marketed on the idea. Never told anyone different. A Sire usually stays with their Childe for longer then you did so everyone just though Dru was it." I say.

"You'd rather have a crazy Sire then one with a soul?"

"Well I didn't have much choice now did I?"

"I don't believe you. I couldn't have just left my family." Angelus says.

"Well you did. I think it was Darla's fault. Didn't want you all tainted. Like I said you came back to us two years later, but took off again."

"The night you killed your first Slayer. You were what… twenty at the time. That's well that's amazing." He says and he's got the look like he's a proud parent or something. That look I wanted to see when I first bagged the Slayer. I had wanted him to be proud. I thought if I could make him proud he would stay, but of course he left and that was that.

"You… you're just two… or at least you were… look all of this talk is making my head spin. This is the future. I was somehow taken from the past and brought here to this ugly place." Angelus says and he kicks at the bars again. Harm comes back with a mug of blood and hands it to me. She scurries away before I can ask for something else.

"What the hell is that?" He asks pointing to the mug.

"It's blood. Food you know."

"You expect me to eat that? Get me a human… preferably an innocent little girl. Something you've chased so the blood is tainted with fear. I'm not drinking that." Angelus says looking indignant and proud.

"Well then you'll starve." I say and I know that cow's blood can't even compare to rich human blood, but we can't have him snacking on the locals and I can't exactly get him one what with the shiny new soul.

"But it's not even human!" He says in his best pouty voice. Even before the soul Angelus had a knack for trying to get you to feel sorry for him with his pity voice and his little pouts. Where do you think I learned how to pout?

"You always were a whiney bastard. Look just try it, huh. Then you can pull a Gandhi and refuse to eat."

"A what?"

"Great, you know with Angel at least he'd get my historical references. Could always count on the bugger to never get the culture ones, but anything to do with history and he'd know what I was talking about. Now I can't even count on that." I say.

"Just give me the cup." Angelus says clearly irritated with my rant.

I hand him the mug and he looks at it's contents. He pulls what I can only describe as an 'eww' face and swallows. He's not going to drink it and the only way I can think of to get him to drink it is to challenge him.

"Come on you're scared of blood. It's just blood you poof." I say and he growls.

"I'll show you poof, boy." He says and he takes a big chug. The moment the blood is in his mouth he looks like he's going to be sick and then spits the blood out… which lands directly on me.

"Oi, you're going to ruin my only shirt." I say wiping the blood splatters off of my face.

"That is the most disgusting fluid that has ever graced my lips. Believe me when I say I know these things. You expect me to live on that." He says waving the mug around. The blood sloshes around a bit and some of it spills out of the mug.

"Well then you'll starve. I can't go getting you humans to munch on."

"Oh right because you have a soul." He says and he's a bit disgusted with the soul, but more so with the blood.

"Exactly. Look why don't you just hold your nose and drink it."

"No I don't want to." He says and bloody hell he sounds like a two year old. Did he always sound this way? Yes, yes he always did sound this way. Always had to get what he wanted.

"I want human blood. I'm not drinking that shit." He says turning to me. His eyes light up a bit and he thrust the mug at me.

"Here you drink it." He says.

"What?"

"You drink it."

"I've already eaten thanks."

"No, stupid boy, you drink it and then I'll drink it from you." He says with a bright smile on his face like he just solved all of the world's problems.

"**ARE YOU INSANE?!** What do I look like! A freaking blood bank? Do you have any idea what something like that could do?" I yell at him.

"What we've done it hundreds of times before. Of course you were the one feeding, but it's not like it will kill you."

"It opens ties that are long dead and cold. No, I'm not going to let you."

"Well then you'll just have to sit here and watch me starve to death because I'm not drinking the swill. Come on, William you know you hate that. Watching some poor bloke die of starvation. Those ties may be dead, but you don't want to see your Sire slip away into nothing but dust do you?" He says.

Ever the fucking manipulator. He's always been that way ever since I was turned. He knows how much it makes me sick to see someone die of starvation. I always thought it was pointless. Now he's using it against me and he's picking the old Sire card as well. Fuck it I don't want to see him dust. Must be because he bit me earlier.

"All right give me the fucking mug." I say grabbing it from his hands.

He practically coos in delight, but I glare at him and that stops him from doing anything but looking a bit to smug. I down the mug in a manner of minutes and then I open the cage. Wesley gave me the key sometime during the waiting.

I walk inside and stop in front of Angelus. I'm slightly nervous because it's been awhile since we've done this and it opens up doors I'd rather hoped would stay closed for the next four millennia. I tilt my head in the perfect submissive manner and Angelus just stares at me hungrily. He grabs me and pulls me closer, places a kiss on my neck that would have made me shudder years ago and then he sinks his fangs in.

I don't remember it feeling this way. Even when he bit me earlier it didn't feel this way. It's a slow burn like he's pulling me into him or something. Bloody hell I'm not really all that great with words, but this… this is new or old or something. I don't remember feeling so… alive when he did this.

Granted most of the time we were… shagging, yes we shagged. A whole lot of times, but it's a given. He is my Sire. He's pushing up against me and… oh shit that's a reaction I certainly remember. And am I moaning… I'm not entirely sure, but I think so.

"S…stop." I say weakly pushing against him.

"Hmmm, am I taking too much?" He whispers in my ear.

"Y…yes." I say and I'm seeing stars. I'm seeing actual fucking stars Goddamn it.

"You seem to like it. Still the little fledge at heart aren't you my William. Hard with just a bit of my attention." He says in that low seductive voice.

"No… I'm a Master Vampire and you… you don't have any power over me whatsoever." I say and it's kind of a weak argument because well let's face it we're two hard vampires rubbing against each other and shit I'm still moaning a bit.

"Is that so, Will, well it would seem some of you disagrees." He says and I can tell he's wearing a huge smirk.

"No, you can't do this to me. You can't snap your fingers and think I'm just going to bend over and take it like a good slut." I say to him.

"Oh, what's the matter? Just because you're a Master Vampire doesn't mean that you can't give into temptation." He says.

"No." I say and this time I push away from him.

"That can't ever happen." I say in a firm tone.

"Oh, William. I remember when you were this stubborn. Took you a bit of time, but you gave in. Sooner or later, you'll give in again. I can tell you want to." He says and his grin is sinister and I'm pretty sure he's going to try his hardest to somehow get down my pants. P

"No, no. it won't." I say and I start to walk away.

"You know this place could really use a bed..." He yells after me, but I'm just trying to get out of there with whatever shred of dignity I had left.

* * *

_Angelus POV_

Hmmm, well that was interesting. And… fun. I do love tormenting my boy. Yes he's still mine. I don't care how many years it's been since he's been mine. I'd have to admit I was shocked to see him standing there when I woke up. His hair is this odd color and his clothes… well they weren't like anything I'd ever seen before. I could tell it was him though. I could see it in those blue eyes. I always liked those eyes.

They were part of the reason why I chose him. He was just so beautiful that I could resist. For me, it's only been two years since I turned him, but I can tell he's a Master Vampire. Of course I had to be sure it was really my boy so I bit him. It was him. I could taste him in his blood and I knew. I've tasted that blood often enough to memorize the taste.

So there he stood. Master Vampire already at the age of a hundred and twenty four. Now that made me happy. Then to hear him tell me of his Slayer's he had killed… we'll what Sire would be happy about that. It sure made me happy when I heard about it. He's still so beautiful and I thought he was lost to me. He's grown up and he doesn't need me anymore and according to his tale I left him at just barely twenty. P

All and all it didn't make me all that happy. I mean I was proud of him… of what I had created, but he wasn't mine anymore. So maybe I tricked him a little, but he wanted it. I could tell in his eyes when I just mentioned that I should drink from him. I could see… longing, need, want… something and I knew if I could just push him a little… he'd be mine.

I drank from him and I got the same reaction I always got when I drank from him. I got the reaction I was looking for. He pushed away, but give it time. He didn't want to. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to push away, but well… I left him, which isn't… okay it is my fault, but I wouldn't have done it. I don't leave what's mine.

Must be that pesky soul I'm supposed to get. Pushed me away from my family and everything I had. Caused the deaths of Darla and Penn because I wasn't there to protect them. William wouldn't tell me how they died, but I could tell it hurt him. He was hesitant to talk about it. I wonder why. It could have been that Slayer he was talking about.

If I had time or cared really I'd track her down and kill her for all the problems she's cause my family… but that's not my main concern. Who knows how long I'll be here. I might as well make the most of it. So I'm going to get my William back because right now that's the only thing I want… and I always get what I want.

**A/N:** Yes, some slashy action right off the bat. It worked. If you noticed I'm not going to write Angelus's accent. I just can't. I'd ruin the story if I tried and I'd probably insult Irish people as well. So nope not going down that road. Although i just couldn't resist the last part so if that sucked... just go with it. Also I'm not so sure how I'm going to skirt the issue of Angel taking away everyone's memories concerning Connor. It might come up it might not. I'm thinking that the Powers still screwed them over somehow so where that's concerned just go with it. I just hope I can come up with something that would make sense… not that I'm going to touch that issue, but I do plan to bring both Cordelia and Doyle back every once in awhile so if it doesn't work just tell me. O-kay so please **REVIEW. BECAUSE I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay here's Chapter 4. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are so great. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. ENJOY

Disclaimer: These are in no way, shape or form my characters. They belong to Joss Whedon... the lucky bastard... and his people.

Distribution: go ahead if you think it's that good. Always ask first

Spoilers: AtS season five Time Bomb... very tiny though.

**Chapter 4:**

It's been about a week and nothing has changed. Angelus is still in the building and throwing his weight around as if he weren't locked up in a cage with chains on his wrists. There hasn't been much activity on his part. He yells at the guards and makes demands, but on the whole he hasn't been throwing tantrums. Wesley and Gunn decided to try their hand at feeding him, but that didn't work out so well.

They gave him the mug, throw the bars with a long claw looking thing, and sigh with relief when he took it. Of course the relief was short lived when he merely threw the blood on them and started laughing. Boy was Charlie mad about that. He kept going on and on about his suit being designer and what not. The guy wears too many suits for his own good.

Wesley, well Wesley just sort of scowled and that only made Angelus laugh harder. Neither of them are quiet use to this Angelus. Sure they're pretty much the same, the old one and the re-incarnation, but there's subtle differences in the way he acts.

For example the Angelus that is currently chained in a cage under this hellhole of a law firm never much cared for world domination or ending for that matter. He was pretty content just to be... I mean sure he was a right bastard undoubtedly so, but he... well he cared about blood, sex and the welfare of his family and that was about it. He left the world take over crap to the people that cared.

So what are they doing? How are they handling the current situation? Well they're letting me do all the grunt work. I've pretty much stayed away from Angelus and only went near him when it was time to feed him. For about two days I refused to feed him... that way and he starved just like he said he was going to.

Of course that didn't last long. I was right there to feed him when I saw that he was serious about the not eating. He hasn't tried any of that seducing shit, but I know it's somewhere around the corner. All I can do is what for it to happen.

Wesley had Lorne read him yesterday and Lorne couldn't come up with anything. Poor Lorne, he felt really bad about not being able to see what was going on. Of course it didn't help that Angelus refused to sing anything and he just stood there with his arms folded across his chest looking at the three of us like he wanted to rip us to shreds.

I've seen Angel do that a few times. I like to call those times 'channeling your inner Angelus'. Of course now it's really Angelus and it's just spooky. It's not Angel and it's not that sodding incarnation. It's the real Angelus. My Sire.

On that note, it's really getting on my nerves... the questions Wesley's asking. They're subtle and most of the time I don't put them together until it's too late, but he's been doing it and I can tell and it's getting on my bloody nerves that I'm tempted to feed him to Angelus.

Hunt him down a bit though so the blood's just right and then just throw him at Angelus. Maybe then Angelus'll get off my back about this whole Sire/Childe thing like I'm supposed to be all dutiful and doting. Nah uh not gonna happen. I'm a Master Vampire now and I'm not going back down that rode. Even if I have to spend time with Blue to avoid him.

"Your heart is not in this fight. You're constantly looking away from me. What is on your mind Half-Breed?" She says to me.

It's almost like talking to and Indian and yes I laughed at that in my head and it cost me an ass kicking. I've been doing this with her for a few days now. Just to test her and what not. They didn't have anything else for me to do so I said why not. Course I didn't know it was going to cause all these... pummelings.

She's kicking my ass and today I think I'm just letting it happen. Before I wasn't, but I was still getting my ass kicked, but I felt... I don't know... manly?... about it. Now I'm just letting her and it's because of stupid Angelus sitting in a cell in the basement of this bloody steel contraption.

"Why do you care what I'm thinking. I mean... s'not like you care." I say to her and she cocks her head a bit to one side and then again to the other side.

She does that a lot. Almost like watching I chicken. I won't laugh at that though. I'm already sore from the previous ass kickings.

"Your Leader... is he not... otherwise incapacitated." She asks.

"Well yeah I guess. Being chained to the wall can do that to some people." I say sitting down on the mat.

She's obviously going to let me sit. She wants information on the 'WORLD'. She's been asking Wesley about those things, but some times she'll stop in the middle of kicking my ass and ask me things.

"Yet you make no move to take his place. You are the most powerful in your little group. You could take power, yet you seem... disinterested." She says.

"Well yeah. Do you know how much work it takes to be a leader? Lots of bloody complicated choices and whatnot. 'Sides, Peaches ain't out of the game. If you wanted you could see him." I say.

"I wish to do so." She says.

"What, no, you can't. It was a figure of speech."

"Why would you not want me to see him?"

"Well, he ain't the most welcoming right now and I... well I've seen what you can do. To be honest, you'd kill him if you wanted to and two minutes alone with him and you'll want to kill him... a lot. Can't have that." I say.

"So you feel affection for you Leader. He inspires... worship?" She asks as if she's trying to figure out something.

I guess in her day there wasn't such a thing as worship. Maybe that came later on. Maybe it was only fear back when she ruled the world. Forced worship so to speak.

"Worship ain't exactly the word. Course once upon a time... maybe. More then worship though... idolization? Yeah that sounds like the right word." I say.

"Why does he invoke such... feelings from you?" She asks.

"Hmmm, well that's the loaded question innit. I honestly don't know. It was a long time ago. Hey... what do you know about vampires." I ask. Maybe talking about it with someone like Blue will help me.

"Not much of their ways were known. There were only true vampires back in my rule. I do not know much about your half-breed kind." She says.

"Oh well, it's probably a vampire thing. You know the whole idolization thing." I say.

"He is the vampire that made you. He is the one that turned you into what you are." She says and I'm not really sure if it's a question or not.

"Well, yeah. Angelus is the vamp that made me. It's a pretty complicated story really. One I'm still fuzzy on myself." I say.

"He is your creator. You owe your existence to him. You should worship him." She says and maybe she's right... once upon a time. When I was a fledging, but now... things are different.

"Hey, look why don't we call it a day? I'm feeling a bit peckish right now anyway." I say.

"Of course. Your heart is not in it and I do not take pleasure it beating beings that do not fight back." She says and she walks out of the training room and off to wherever it is she goes after we have theses training sessions.

I linger a bit. I really am feeling hungry, but when I eat I think about Angelus and how he's probably feeling peckish too and I end up down there with him and close proximity with him right now is not something I want to go through.

So I stay in the training room. There's not much to it. A few weapons and such, but nothing to interest me for a long period of time. I'm not known for my patience and ability to keep myself entertained. So I'm looking at the weapons and who comes strolling through the door. Wesley.

"Illyria... she said you ended your session early today. Something about you... 'contemplating your creation'." He says to me and I don't have to turn around to see the hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, well, things... they're jumbled." I mutter.

"Spike I know you're not stupid. I've been dropping hints about this ever since Angelus first bit you. Something is going on. He's opening some... ties that were closed, no?" he asks and subtly thy name is not Wesley.

"Yeah so what's it to you." I say having the good sense to appear slightly agitated.

"Spike, if Angelus is opening up some Sire/Childe bond... he may use you to escape. You know..."

"I know you can't have that. The world can't have that... and it's not what you think." I say looking at one of the many axes in the training room.

"Enlighten me then. See just a week ago I was lead to believe that Drusilla was your Sire. By all accounts she is, but then Angelus from the past comes back and all of a sudden I'm not so sure anymore." He says sitting down on a bunch of mats.

"I knew you were going to ask me out right. I was just waiting to see how long it would take. What is it you want to know?" I ask.

"Well everything starting from the beginning and don't leave out any details. Oh and would you mind talking slow." He says whipping out a note pad.

"I don't want to miss anything."

"Ever the fucking Watcher. All right... you want to know everything. Here's everything I know... Angelus is my Sire." I say and he looks at me with a blank expression.

"That's it... what about the details Spike. Everything about your turning. The records state that Dru turned you and then waited for you to rise. You then went on..."

"A murdering rampage in which I killed a bunch of bastards who had done me wrong in the past. Well that's basically it." I say.

"Except for one thing... Drusilla didn't turn you. And you implied that Angelus had been following you for some time before your initial turning." He says.

"Well he had. Look I don't know anything really. Only what Angelus told me. Supposedly he was stalking me out as sort of a present for Dru. Took him a few weeks so Dru got angry and thought she could turn me on her own. She comes to me and bam she bites me."

"But you said Angelus turned you."

"He did! Look I don't know much about my turning. It's very hazy. Thing is she bit me and then Angelus bit me. They argued about something before he bit me though. I think it was because she was being a bad girl by trying to turn me on her own. So he bites me and then he turns me. I don't remember the details cause I was kind of missing a couple pints of my blood. So I wake up, Dru's there and I remember seeing her and what she told me so we go out hunting. Then she brings me back to Angelus and I learn my place." I say.

"Well not the sort of tale that will capture an audience, but at least I've got the right story. Now about Angelus feeding from you..."

"Wesley... I have to. He won't eat any other way and who knows what those Powerd That Fuck Around are doing. They might just let him starve to death. We can't have that either." I say.

"Spike I understand your concern. I was there when he refused to eat and I've got the drying cleaning bill to prove it. However he could be using you. I know I'm an outsider to this, but I've heard that Sires have power of their Childer." Wesley says.

"He's not interested n breaking free. Although the stupid bugger would like a bed. He's trying... Bloody hell I'm not going to discuss this with you." I say throwing my hands into the air.

"Spike, what is he trying to do to you." Wesley asks.

"He's... he's trying... he's trying to... he's trying to get me to bend over like a good little whore." I say and I think I've shocked Wesley into an early heart attack.

I guess with all that research and Watcher type stuff he never though about it. Course he thought I was Angelus's Grandchilde so I guess that explains it. He probably thought Angelus wasn't... bi I guess is the right word with humans.

Well he is, Angel isn't that I'm sure of, but Angelus would fuck a sheep if he wanted to. It takes Wesley a minute and the reaction I get is a surprising one. He's laughing. He's laughing so hard his face has turned red and he's doubled over. Huh, I wonder what's so funny.

"Oi, what's so funny?" I ask.

"Spike... not everyone is trying to have sex with you." He gasps out during his laughing.

Okay that's not funny because well... fuck look at me. Who wouldn't want me? Gay, straight, guy, girl. I'm fucking hot! And this little... Wesley's just laughing at me.

"Well he is. Trust me I know okay. It wouldn't be the first time either." I say.

"You're... you're serious." He says and the laughing has stopped.

"Yes! That's what I'm trying to tell you. It's annoying is what it is. I mean Angelus was always a bit of a tart trying to get it wherever he could... and it's not like once upon a time I didn't enjoy it... cause I did, but things are different now." I say.

"Oh I think I'm scarred for life with the mental images. I mean I know that vampires aren't know for having any preferences but..."

"You thought Angelus was as straight as an arrow. Well, guess again. He wasn't especially when it came to me." I say.

"Okay so let me see if I've got this right. Angelus could be using you to break free, but instead he's trying to... seduce you." Wesley says.

"Well, yeah."

"Well why not just use whatever power he has over you as your Sire."

"He doesn't have any. I'm a Master Vampire same as him. I don't have to listen to him if I don't want to. No amount of blood letting will change that, but... he's Angelus. Bloody seducer is what he is. It'll take time, but... no I'm not going to give in." I say and it's almost like I'm not even having this argument with Wesley.

"Perhaps he is trying to seduce because he doesn't have any power over you and he wants that power again." Wesley says.

"I didn't say he didn't have any power. I mean he's Angelus King of the bloody thrall. Fuck I think he mastered it before he died. He's always been able to seduce a chit to get a leg up. He just doesn't have the Sire power over me... but it doesn't matter." I say.

"And why is that?" Wesley asks calmly as if he were talking to someone who would explode at any moment. I don't know whether to be angry that he's patronizing me or happy that someone wants to listen to me.

"Because sooner or later it's going to work. He made me Wesley and he shaped me into the type of person he wanted... someone who wanted him."

"Well, Spike, you've grown. You've changed your ways. It's possible that he'll never be able to touch you." Wesley says.

"Okay let me put it into terms you'll understand. How did you feel when your father came to town... I mean even if he was a robot." I say and I see the look of hurt flash before his eyes. He thought he killed his dad and I can understand how much that hurts.

"Well, at which point?" He asks.

"When he was just your dad and not trying to steal Angel. When he was being himself and proving you wrong."

"Well... I guess I felt like I always did. Like I was... well like I was a child." He says and I think he's understanding what I'm talking about.

"Yeah you wanted his approval and you hated it when he talked bad about you. It's the same thing... only more intense. No matter how dead the Sire/Childe relationship is... part of it will always be there." I say.

He's quiet for a moment. I think he's thinking things over and deciding what's what. He's very good at that even if he doesn't act like he is. Everything with Fred and everything else has weighed down on him, but he still knows how to be the decision maker.

"Well then I'd say we have a problem." He says and it's with a little bit of teasing and a whole lot of seriousness.

"You're telling me. And I'm the only one he's talking to. The only one he's let get close. We can't just let him die, because and even though I hate the pouncy bugger, we need Angel back. No matter how broken." I say.

"I'll have to agree with you there. If the Powers are involved as I suspect this is their work... the Senior Partners will take a personal interest. Who knows how that will work out." Wesley says.

"Yeah I just hope..." I interrupted by a very angry looking Charlie entering the room. He's holding some ripped up papers and his hands are shaking in anger. He does not look happy.

"I'm gonna kill him. I don't care if Angel's still in there... I'm gonna kill him." He says his voice raising a bit.

"Now Charlie calm down a bit and lets see if we can't..."

"He's **DEAD**! I swear I'm gonna kill him. **Hours**! **Days!** Of work and this is what I get." He says waving the shreds in the air.

"Well it really wasn't the best idea..."

"Oh don't give me that shit English. This if fucking ridiculous. We've still got a place to run here. Why couldn't the Powers do this on their own fucking time? I spent days working on these transcripts and what do I get?! I go down there thinking that he'll sign them because I need him to sign them and then he rips them up. **RIGHT IN FRONT OF** **ME**! And all the while he's smirking. Big piece of shit!" Charlie says.

"Well you know he's not in the right state of mind. There was no way he was going to sign those..." Wesley says and they begin to argue.

Charlie's pretty impressive with his arguing skills but I assume that's all part of the legal package. He's falling back on old traits a bit though. You know that whole street punk youth thing. Using words I didn't even know could be combined together to form words. Wesley sits there for about two minutes before he starts going off.

I've never heard the ex-Watcher say such things. Gives me a new found respect for the man. It's starting to get out of hand though and there are many sharp weapons in this room. We don't need Charlie skewered again.

"Hey! Listen I'll go straighten things out with his Royal Highness and I'll get him to sign your papers." I say.

"Spike do you think that's a good idea?" Wesley asks.

"Shut up Wesley. Do you want the Senior Partners to know Angel's out of commission. Spike man do what you gotta do. I'll go print out some new papers. It's a good thing I saved the work." he says rushing off to his office.

Wesley's looking at me with concern and question and I really don't need that so I make my way to Wolfram and Hart's secluded dungeons. Although I'd never say it, it's really spooky down here and I hate coming down here. I almost think I can hear that Pavayne bastard rattling his chains. Course he doesn't have chains but you get the general picture.

"Hello William. I was wondering how long it would take for you to come down here." Angelus says to me when I get to his cage.

"Yeah, well you pissed him off good. He was talking about staking you."

"I'd like to see him try."

"Wouldn't be too hard. You know considering you're chained to a wall in a cage." I say.

"You can't expect me to sign papers and act like I care about any of this. That's not something I do. You should know that William." He says all high and mighty like.

"Look if you don't sign them then you're going to upset some very important people. People who could fry your knackers of and use them for golf balls. You don't want to mess with them. Isn't there something that would persuade you to just sign the papers?" I ask and I know I stepped into that one, but damn it I'm loosing my edge. I mean when he's tied up in a cage and he still has more power that's when you really know just how domineering Angelus can be.

"Well there's a few things that come to mind. Some very nice things that would definitely... persuade me." He says and he's dropped his high and mighty voice and settled for the seducing one. The one that's smooth and soft and low and hoarse all at the same time. I have to sigh because he just won't let up.

"Angelus I already told you that I won't..."

"I want a bed." He says as if it was the next logical step in the conversation.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want a bed. A nice big comfortable bed with room to... stretch on. Give me a bed and then I'll sign all the papers you want." He says.

"A bed. That's it... that's all." And I'm not sure why I'm goading him into saying anything more. Maybe Wesley was right. Maybe I'm seeing things that aren't there.

"Well what else did you have in mind?" He asks a bit too innocently to be considered truthful.

He's playing me. He's winding me up and he's just loving it if the suppressed smile on his face is anything to judge by. Stupid git! Charlie walks in and looks at me questioningly. I nod and he gets the picture. He walks over to the cage, scowl firmly in place, and Angelus just looks amused if not annoyed.

He takes the papers and he signs them following Charlie's instructions. He's putting on a show about not being happy to do it, but that's all it is. It's just one big show. When he's done signing I can see that Charlie would like nothing more then to bolt out of the room. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You gotta do something for me. Have whatever people are in charge of ordering beds order one. Something big and classy looking." I say.

"Rot iron would be nice." Angelus says from his cage. "Oh and gothic looking."

"Yeah what he said." I muttered. Charlie looks at me with a confused looking, but then he suddenly understands.

"Yeah sure I'll be right on that." Charlie says and then walks off. I give one last look to Angelus and follow Charlie out. won't do to be seen by him like a puppy. I still have my dignity... or at least what's left of it.

* * *

_Angelus POV_

If he could shit his pants I think he would have. He was expecting me to ask for him as payment for signing papers. The thought had crossed my mind, but I'm more for the subtle seduction. Can't be up front too many times. So I asked for a bed because it really is uncomfortable in this tiny little cage. It looked like he was going to ask if I wanted more and he did... in a roundabout sort of way.

No I think I'll let him sit and stew for a little. While it's all about battles. Seduction is a war and it's all about the small battles that need to be won in order to make things perfect. He was expecting me to ask him to bend over, but instead I tricked him and ask him for a bed. Now he's wondering what I have next up my sleeve.

The bed didn't take long to get here and I watched as the people sit it up on the outside of my cage. William was there watching me intently. He said it was because he wanted to make sure I didn't hurt the people. Sure it was. He just wanted to know if I was going to make a move. One of his humans was there. The one that thought Dru sired my William. He was standing next to my William touching his shoulder and they were talking intently with on another. I almost growled, but I control myself. Humans touching my things it's insane.

When they were done putting the bed together, mattress sheets and all, the human muttered a few words and the bed magically appeared in the cage. He muttered a few more words and the chains were off. They obviously aren't too worried about me breaking out of the cage. I wouldn't put it past William to have put me in a cage with magical bars.

Their both watching me as the workers put the boxes and stuff away and I decide to turn things up a notch. Why not it's not like I care who I make a show in front of. So I lay down on the new bed. It's nice and soft and the sheets are peach colored and silk and it's nice. I squirm around a bit on the bed arching up a little and I know it how it looks. All wanton and full of reckless abandon. Just like I wanted it to.

William gulps and the human is shuffling around to pick up all his magically things. They run out of the room and I smile. I relax a bit into the nice bed. I wanted this bed and I got it just by asking... by a trade. William knows he lost this battle and I'm just one step closer to getting what I really want. Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun along the way.

A/N: Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5

  
A/N: Hey everyone! Here's an update. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Spoilers: None this time  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own these characters. If I did there would have been some very tasteful threesomes between a certain bleached blonde vampire, a broody vampire and a smart mouthed glorified bricklayer.  
  
Chapter 5:

All of this is totally insane. It's been three weeks since the Powers that be decided to change Angel, the mamby pamby businessman, into Angelus of the nineteenth century. Three weeks is almost a month.

A month of having to deal with Angelus's innuendoes and attempts at seduction. I think I'm going to go insane. It didn't stop with the bed. I no he's playing me. I know he's winding me up and keeping me on the defensive. I can't help it if it's working.

I've decided to avoid him all day. He feed reasonably well yesterday so I think I deserve a day off. The offices are running as though nothing has happened to their fearless leader.

Ever since the negotiation that was made, Angelus has signed any and all papers with a smile on his face. Some times he has to be reminded to sign them Angel instead of Angelus, but other then that nothing has been damaged. He sneers at Gunn though. Sniffs the air when poor Charlie walks by.

Kid doesn't know what to do about it so he just walks along. so long as he's got his papers signed it doesn't matter to him although I think he'd like Angel back as much as the rest of us would.

Wesley hasn't asked any more questions. He's letting me deal with things on my own which I guess is a good thing. I don't think I could deal with his questioning. Lorne, oh poor Green Man, he's isolated himself from the group again.

He's thrown back more shots of whiskey then I've ever seen anyone do in such a short amount of time. He's not working which makes for a lot of unhappy movie stars.

And though Bossman is signing all the papers someone has to meet with the clients. Somehow that someone is me. I've met with more demon clan leaders then I ever did in my hundred years of existing. It's more then exhausting. I can't believe Angel does this everyday. I got bored in the first few seconds of listening to them drone on.

I don't understand why it has to be me that meets with the 'clients' and puts on a happy face. Luckily there aren't any meetings today so I'm just going to sit back and relax in the big chair. So what if I've got the monitor on and I'm watching Angelus intently. That doesn't matter. I'm lounging.

"Hello... Angelus." Wes was walking up to Angelus's cage. Illyria was with him. What the hell was that idiot doing? Especially with Miss I Used to Rule the World. Angelus fancies himself the leader. Likes to take charge he does. They'd end up killing each other if he and Blue got into a fight.

"Well, well, well... what do you want human." Angelus says in that same condescending tone.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions." Wes says doing his big bad demon hunter routine. He's got a crossbow aimed at Angelus.

"Now, why would I do that. What's in it for me?" Angelus says looking out for number one as usual.

"Absolutely nothing, but you're going to talk anyway. It's concerning Spike." Wes says. Bloody hell, what is that little wanker doing?

"What about my William?" Angelus asks in a menacing tone.

"Your William. I was under the impression that Spike was his own vampire." Wes says.

"Oh he doesn't know it yet, but give it time." Angelus says.

"Well, that really isn't concerning what I came down here to discuss, despite what I think about it."

"Well what is the problem..."

"This is him. The one that the blond one talks about so intently?" Illyria asks.

"I... suppose." Wes says not sure as to what she's talking about.

"He is nothing more then a half-breed. Not worthy of such worship." She says looking disgustedly at Angelus.

"You better watch your mouth." Angelus growls.

"When I ruled your kind was squashed like worthless insects. You do not command me."

"Is this the way to gain my favor. Bring in some pretentious... whatever she is to threaten me. You obviously don't know how this works." Angelus says.

"Illyria is here because I asked her to be. She has nothing to do with what I would like to talk to you about. There are certain... facts concerning Spike's turning that are fuzzy. Certain errors that must be corrected. The Watcher's Council..."

"I should have known you were a Watcher. Concerning yourself with facts about vampires. Of course... it all fits. So you want me to divulge the secrets of vampire lore so you could write them done for future generations to read. Somehow I don't think I'm gonna wanna do that."

"I understand..."

"You understand nothing. How could you? You're just a lowly human. Food if I wasn't in this cage, but my William insists that I don't prey on humans. His blood is so much more vibrant though. I almost don't care that I haven't feed off a human in almost a month." Angelus says with a smirk on his face.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to make Spike yours again. I can honestly say that I don't think you'll be getting him back. Spike's a very strong willed individual. He won't easily sway to your manipulation." Wes says. Oh how wrong you are Percy.

"You know nothing about our relationship. How it worked, how he needs me. To you it's a story to research." Angelus says.

"Why don't you explain to me the truth? You don't want me to go around thinking certain facts are true when they aren't." Wes says.

Angelus looks at Wes with a smirk on his face. "You're clever. You'd make a great vampire. All right what is it you want to know."

* * *

Angelus POV  
  
When the human came in here with what looked like a demon I was ready to be menacing. It's not very hard for me. When he started talking about William I had to know what he was talking about it.

Seems this human is just curious about things. I remember him from the first day I was here. He was the one that thought Dru had sired my boy. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to set the record straight.

"So where do you want me to start?" I ask. He pulls out a notebook and what William called a pen.

"From the beginning... and don't leave out any details... oh and speak slowly and loudly." He says with a... giddy look on his face. Gone is the façade of a scary frightening man. Too bad, I really liked that man.

"All right, well William was something of a conundrum. Dru said he had power, but all I could see was a withering poet. He was a momma's boy. Too much love and devotion and emotion. He was just so... weak, but Dru liked him." I say as he scribbles it all done on his pad.

"So, you didn't like him at first?" He asks. "It didn't matter what I thought of him. He was set to be a minion. Nothing more then a babysitter for Dru so Darla and I could indulge in our carnal urges." I say leering at him. He doesn't bat an eyelash.

"Please continue." He says.

"So I agreed to turn him. I go to turn him, I'm following him from his home and he's going to some back alley. I'm intrigued of course. What is such an uptight little thing as him doing going to some alley with the filthiest whores I've ever seen? So I watched him. Watched as he looked them over with a leering eye. Watched as he picked one out. Watched as he led the whore by the hand down a ways and watched as he fucked him." I say.

"Him?" the Watcher says with a look of surprise on his face.

"Yes, him. I was just as shocked as you are now. He would go there a few times a week. Always looking worse for wear as he traveled the few blocks to the alley. Like something had happened to him earlier that day. It wasn't always men. There were a few woman, but not as much as there were men. It was a mystery to say the least."

I know I have a captive audience now. He's lapping up my ever word. Even the odd looking demon is listening to me. I'm remembering back to what only seems like a few years time to me. I remember William's face on those trips to that alley. How he looked fucking those guys. It's one of my most treasured memories.

"I couldn't turn him. Not until I knew him. I just knew he made these trips to that alley. I some him go to a different alley a few times to pick up what I can only assume was opium. I wanted to know who this man was.

"How he could be at a social gathering and acting like a blundering idiot, but when he was in that alley... confidence exuded from his pores. It was such a radical transformation that made my head spin. He'd go to on of those gatherings and after they'd used him as a punching bag he'd pick up some hooker and take out all his aggression on that person. It was lovely." I say.

"I hadn't realized that about Spike's passed. The books are certainly lacking in the details." The Watcher says to me.

"He kept his secrets well hidden. He didn't have a lot of money, but enough to hide his... transgressions. It had been a month or so after I had first learned of what he was doing. I had to confront him.

"It wasn't only because Darla was getting impatient and Dru kept talking about her 'Dark Prince'. I had to confront him because I had to make him mine. He was just too precious to let go. Of course I had to play with him a bit. So I came up to him in the alley after he was done and we had our first meeting."

* * *

Flashback

"You certainly gave a good show." I said to him from the shadows I was hiding in. he turned looking much like that emotional boy who stayed with his sick mother most of the day. He was startled that someone had seen him.

"W-who are you? Show yourself." He said as forcefully as he could manage.

He was back to his old self. After the hunt, and I did consider it a hunt just not the same as I had engaged in, he was himself again. Small and cowardly. I walked out of the shadows so he could see me. I don't think he knew it at the time, but he had backed away slightly.

"I must say, that made a pretty picture." I said to him.

"Why are you watching me?" He asked. "Because you fascinate me. So proper during the day, but a little deviant in the night. Such a mystery." I said and he backed away even more

"What is it you want. Money? I don't have much, but..."

"Why do you talk so much. Can't a bloke take an interest in another bloke?" I asked.

"Not when it concerns my... personal matters." He said clutching his jacket in his hands.

"Is that what you call it. Your 'personal matters'. Is that what you say to yourself so that it doesn't seem tawdry and sorted. You like it, don't you. The power you have over another person. Knowing that their life, in some form or another, is in your hands. If they wish to survive they have to bow before your every whim." I said as I walked closer to him.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about. Look I just do this to let of stress. It's nothing but that. Now, if it's not money you want then can you please tell me what you do want so I can be on my way. Mother is expecting me." He said to me a hint of defiance in his voice.

"Nothing but answers little one. I just want to know why a pretty thing such as yourself has to pay for such company." I asked.

"I wouldn't dream of proposing such a thing to the woman of society." He said in an outraged voice.

"You don't seem to mind with the woman too much. Your urges seem to be a bit more... male." I said. His eyes lit up in horror as if he hadn't even realized he was picking out men. He fidgeted a bit before glaring at me.

"What I do with my time is none of your business. Now, if there is nothing we can discuss I would kindly ask you to get out of my way." He said to me with a fire in his eyes.

"Of course. Be on your way." I say moving aside to let him move.

He looked at me with a look of anger on his face. He brushed past me probably thinking it would be the last time we would see each other.

End Flashback

* * *

"Of course it wasn't. I went after him more because I knew. I knew that fire was always there. It wasn't just there when he was angry. It was always burning bright inside him. I knew he'd make a great vampire." I say.

"You just let him go. Why?" The Watcher asks.

"It's all a matter about timing. How far could I push him, how much could I tell him before he came to me... because at some point I wanted him to come to me rather then take him by force. I knew he would with just the right shove." I say.

"So it was a game?" "In a manner of speaking. Of course Darla had to spoil my fun. She thought I was spending too much time with William. So she sent Dru to 'Sire' him. Of course, as I've said before, Dru tried to Sire sheep." I say.

"How'd you know to be there. Were you already following Spike?" The Watchers asks in an eager tone.

"Yes I was. He had just come back from a party. He had tried to woo this girl who had told him he was beneath her. Stupid girl... didn't realize what he was about to become. I followed him down an alley. I thought he was going to go to the familiar one, but I guess with my presence he didn't feel safe.

"So he went into another one and just cried a bit. He tried to compose himself, but Dru came and tried to kill him... she was punished for that... I came just in time before all his blood was drained. I yanked her off of him and pulled him close to myself. I kissed his neck and bit into an entirely different spot. I drank the remaining bit of blood and then I turned him. After that I let him run around with Dru for a bit before calling them both back in and making him mine."

The Watcher looks slightly pale from my story. I didn't even go into details. I didn't even tell him how fun it was to break my William. How much he screamed for it to stop, but how he arched into my touch even as he screamed. How most of the time he would beg me to fuck him. How he'd some times get into trouble just so I would fuck him.

All the games I played with him before and after I turned him. I never fucked him before I turned him. I sometimes wish I had, but then again he'll always be virgin tight from now on. It doesn't really matter.

As soon as I get back to my time, if that happens, I'm going to be spending a considerable amount of time with my boy. Of course he's here right now. Maybe he's this Spike, but he's still my boy deep down.

"So, what did you do after that?" The Watcher asks.

"Well I was training him. Making him a proper vampire. It's only been two years. We've been a little... busy doing other things as well. My boy is a natural seducer. Of course it's been perfected due to my influence." I say. It makes the Watcher blush and the strange demon turn her head to the side.

"I see, so he hasn't even gotten his nickname yet." He says as he clears his throat.

"Nope... he really hasn't been out much since he was turned. Some for the hunt, but that's about it. I guess that doesn't happen until later on." I say.

"Well this information will certainly be most valuable to the diaries. Thank you for your cooperation." He says. He gets up to leave and the demon follows him. I'm not exactly sure why I gave him the information so easily.

"Have you ever... that is to say, do you plan on explaining all this to Spike." He asks as he turns around to address me again.

"What's there to explain?" I ask.

"The details. When I last talked to him he didn't seem to remember any of this."

"Either that or he didn't want to tell you. Maybe he thought the details were a little too... personal." I say thinking about how William probably didn't want his little human friends to know about his life before now. Hmmm, maybe this would turn out to be a nice little head game after all.

"Oh, well, I guess. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked then. Maybe I'll just keep this information to myself." He says smiling at me in almost a pleasant manner. I wonder if he knows what I was thinking.

"Wouldn't your... how do you put it... security already know. Is that not their devices?" The demon says pointing at a small black rectangular thing hanging on the ceiling.

"Oh dear god!" The Watcher says with a look of shock on his face.

"What's the matter?" I ask eager to know what scared the shit out of him.

"Spike... he heard everything." The Watcher says still staring at the rectangle. I decide to look at it as well.

"Hello William." I say to the rectangle with a smile on my face.

* * *

Spike POV  
  
Everything. He told them everything. I'm sure Blue doesn't care, but Wesley... he told them everything! Every last detail of my life before being a vampire. A little bit about my life after being a vampire. Wesley looked as though he didn't want to hear any of it somewhere in the middle, but he was interested in hearing what Angelus was saying. He went through every detail of our first meeting.

Things I didn't remember hearing. I knew I should have turned off that damn monitor, but I had to listen to it. Most of my meetings with Angelus before my turning were so weird and obscure that I blocked them out, but not that first meeting. I remember that first meeting very well. Down to the sounds.

Finally they stop talking and Wesley looks as though he's going to finally give up the questions. I'm not sure if I should kill him or not. I'm leaning more towards killing him. Fuck Illyria and her God like powers. So he's walking out of the cell when he turns and says something to Angelus. I'm too livid to really here it clearly. Then Angelus talks again.

"Either that or he didn't want to tell you. Maybe he thought the details were a little too... personal." He says.

Oh, well, I guess. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked then. Maybe I'll just keep this information to myself." Wesley says.

"Wouldn't your... how do you put it... security already know. Is that not their devices?" Blue says pointing to the camera.

Wesley walks closer to the camera and utters 'oh dear God!' and then tells Angelus that I heard everything which is true.

It takes a spilt second for Angelus to catch up. He turns to the camera and says, "Hello William."

He's got that self-satisfied smirk on his face that I want to smack off.

"Hope you enjoyed the story."

A/N: Hey, hope the whole Spike went to hookers thing hasn't been done and wasn't to weird. I just thought I had to write something. Hope it worked. I also hope I got the Angelus voice okay. I'm still a little unsure if I'm okay at that. Okay PLEASE review!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: An update. ENJOY!

Distribution: Go ahead and spread it around if you think it's good. Just tell me where my baby's going first.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Chapter 6:

I can't believe he did that. I just can't believe… the bloody bastard. I'll kill him. Chop him up into little pieces and feed 'em to him. Rip out his heart and then keep it in a box so he'll technically be alive and then stake it with a big piece of table when I get sick of his cries. I'm just going to kill him.

I've been pacing around Angel's office for the last half-hour. Wesley was smart enough not to cross paths with me before now. Don't know what I would've done to his pathetic hide had I seen him. Probably ripped out his intestines and played with them. Blue's stayed away too. I think that was more Wesley's influence then anything.

I don't know what I'm going to do. I would love to go down there and stake him, but what with the time space thingie I don't think it would be such a good idea. He's from when I was only two. When I was two I was so hang up on him.

Clinging to his ever word… clinging to him. It might mess everything up, but I can't very well just let him do what he wants. That would be wrong. So I'm going to go down there. At some point. I just have to get up some courage.

Okay so lets review the facts. He told Wesley the real story. Yes because that was the real story. I was a bit… um, bad before I died. Nothing too bad. Not like he's making it out to be.

It was maybe once every two weeks… maybe once a week if it was a bad day. I just… life was tough and stressful and hey it's not like I have to defend something I did before I was a vampire. That life is long gone.

Doesn't mean I want Percy and all of bleeding Wolfram and Hart to know about it. It's just like Angelus to do something so… Angelus like.

He's got his own special brand of torture. Whether it be with his words or with his fists. He's always finding ways to make me feel like an idiot. This is just… this is the end of the line. I'm not a fledging anymore. I can take care of myself.

I'm a vamp with a purpose. I say to myself as I walk down the familiar path to his dungeon. He can't just push me around anymore. I'm a Master Vampire now. It's time for me to start acting like it.

"William, well I was expecting you a bit sooner then this. If what that Watcher says is true about that rectangular thing." Angelus says with a smirk on his face.

"You didn't have any right to tell him all that." I say to him my fists clenching and unclenching.

"The man asked. You really should keep your humans in line."

"They aren't my humans and you should have said no. You never do anything without ulterior motives." I say.

"Well this time I didn't have any. The fact that you found out and it hurts you so is just a bonus." Angelus says. I walk over to the cage and try to look menacing. My menacing face isn't nearly as up to par as his is.

"Why is it you always want to hurt me. Break me down. Spit on me when I'm bleeding and broken." I ask trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Because you're mine. Those other people… they don't stand a chance against what we have. The sooner you're away from them the sooner you're mine again." He says pushing himself against the cage as well. His lips are just inches away from mine. These bars can't really separate us. Maybe I should have rethought coming up to the cage.

"This isn't the way." I say.

"Then what is? You're so tied to them no matter what you say. You work for them. You're… good." He says and there's no hint of disgust in his voice like there was when Darla would talk about Angelus and his soul. There's too much confusion for that.

"We're different people who want different things. It can't work." I say.

"Of course it can because YOU'RE MINE!" He yells at me and if he could reach through the bars he would. The only thing I can count on is Wolfram and Hart's fancy spell.

"Not anymore. I haven't been for a long time." I say and he looks at me as though he were a little kid and I told him Santa was dead. Denial is a powerful thing.

"No, no you understand me. I made you to always be mine. No matter what."

"I've grown. I've changed a lot in a hundred years."

"A hundred years is but minutes to vampires."

"Felt like longer then that to me." I say and that's true. The first few years with out him were tough. When I say few it was more like twenty or thirty. He is right. A hundred years is just minutes when you're immortal.

"For all your posturing, William, you seem to be just how I left you." Angelus says with a smile on his face.

I move away from the cage because I need some room to breath… figuratively speaking. I just have to get my mind settled. I sit down on the chair that's become my chair ever since Angelus's magical return from the past.

"In some ways. I'm certainly not begging you to fuck me anymore… and what was with the lies you told Wesley. I wasn't every week." I say.

"Well it seemed like it. Never once did you ask me to…"

"That would have been improper." I say slipping into my old accent. Angelus smiles and for the first time since his been here I smile back.

"I knew you wanted it. I could smell it on you. Every time you saw me after the first time. You were scared, but some part of you craved the excitement."

"Maybe you're right." I say in an evasive tone

. "So when did you stop." He asks as he sits down on his huge bed. It really is a nice looking bed.

"When did I stop what?" I ask knowing I shouldn't play, but being around him is comfortable… familiar.

"When did you stop begging me to fuck you." He asks with a smirk on his face. I smirk back. This is a game I know how to play. Dirty words between the two of us.

"About thirty years after you got your soul and left us." I say honestly because all that time I was wishing he would come back. Praying to anything that would listen that he would decide to drop by again. Even if it was only for brief moments like he did when he came back in China.

"Then why do you fight me William… if it still sings in your blood." He asks and there's no smirk on his face. He's being serious. I hate it when Angelus is serious. I can't stand up against it.

"You're in my blood, Angelus. There's nothing I can do about that. Years of conditioning I guess." I say.

"Well why fight it now. I just asking one thing of you." He says.

"Because you'll want more. Because you always want more. I can't give you more Angelus, without killing myself in the process." I say.

"What if I didn't want more. What if I promised to just leave it at sex."

"With us, Angelus, it could never be left at sex." I say.

"What do you mean? Don't use your knowledge against me, William." He says.

Knowledge… it's a messed up thing. He's got no memories… at least not the ones I'm referring to. At two years there was nothing but sex and blood and the hunt. He was teaching me. There wasn't time for much else.

"Um… it's just… as the time goes by… things happen between us. You spend more time with me and less time with Darla which really piss her off. You… act differently. The same, but differently." I say.

"And you?"

"Well I was under your control from the first day I met you. So you see, between us it could never just be sex. Not with the memories I have." I say. He sits and stares at me for awhile. He seems to mulling something over. What I don't know and I'm not sure if I could put up with another Angelus seduction attempt.

"Well then I guess I need to go home." He says and he looks at me with hope. It's weird seeing him like this. In truth he's reliant on me. He's never been like that.

"Wesley's looking into it. Has been non-stop. Although from what the cheerleader and the mick said you're supposed to stay here until you learn something. Can't hardly understand those two." I say.

"Learn what?" He asks.

"I don't know. You're supposed to learn it."

"No, I don't like it here. I don't like it here." He says.

"You have to get me out." He says to me going up to the cage and tightly wrapping his hands around the bars.

"Angelus, it's not the simple." I say.

"Can't you just… please I need to get out of here." He says and his eyes are wide and he looks panicked. I've never seen the side of him. I get up and walk to the cage. He walks away from it and starts pacing in the middle.

"I have to go back." He says and he keeps repeating it in a broken voice.

Maybe this is stupid, but he looks… broken. So I open the cage and step inside. I close the door behind me to keep him from getting out. I walk over to him and touch his shoulder.

"We're going to get you out of here. I swear." I say. In a move that lightening would be jealous of he turns around and grabs me. He pushes me up against the only wall in the cell and looks at me intently.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I scream.

"Not mine! Yeah right, William. You'll always be mine." He growls at me.

He's got my wrist pinned against the wall and he's got himself pinned against the rest of me. He always was a big bugger.

"That was all just a bloody act. You stupid… when I… I outta kick you ass." I growl back.

"I'd like to see you try. You already admitted it, William. I'm in your blood. You can't escape me." He says.

I'm struggling. I know I have to be because I wouldn't just sit back and take this. It doesn't seem to bother him one bit. Guess he got tired of waiting for me. Gotta admit he's a clever big bugger.

"You can't do this to me." I say.

"Oh shut the fuck up. You want it. I know you do." He says saying the exact same words he said the first day here. He's rubbing against me too and fuck if I don't just wanna give in. I'd give anything to just give in, but… I can't. Why can't I?

"Just delaying the inevitable. You know your blood sings for me. You know you want to feel my touch on your skin. Feel me as I pound into you… it's all you've ever wanted." He says and he's kissing me neck.

The neck is a very sensitive area for vamps so if I moan it's only because of that fact. Not because it's him and his scent is around me and he's rubbing against me and his hands seem to be everywhere and I so badly want this that I can't remember a time when I didn't want this very thing.

"So what do you say William. That bed is awfully big. Too big for just one person." He says looking down at me with those hypnotic eyes

I could easily fall into those eyes… I have fallen into those eyes. So it's not a shock to me when I'm leaning up trying to kiss him. Certainly isn't a shock to him. We're kissing and it's so good. I can taste his flavor. It's been awhile since that happened.

Never kissed Angel, but I imagine it would taste different then kissing Angelus. Angelus uses teeth and lots of tongue and it's almost like he's fighting you with his mouth. Like it's a duel of clashing tongues and teeth and he's always in it to win. He's pulling me by the shirt to the bed and we're still kissing.

His big fucking hands are everywhere again and I honestly don't know how he does that. I feel the cool metal of the bed against the back of my knees and I have a second to think about this before he pushes me on the bed and onto my back.

This is it. I'm actually going to get fucked by Angelus after all these years. Angelus wouldn't let me get away after this and I'm not so certain I want to. We don't even have anything to make this easier. He's going to have to fuck me dry… that's gonna hurt.

"What are you thinking about. You shouldn't be thinking." He whispers in my ear.

"Just… thinking about this… it's been a long time."

"Weeks." He says.

"Try years." I say to him because it's been years for me, six to be exact.

"Nobody's touched you there. Nobody but me." He says and it's not a question. It's a statement. One he's full confident about. One he speaks the truth about.

I nod my head in reply. I'm not really trusting myself to speak much at this point. my heads thinking a mile a minute. This is wrong. Bloody hell this is beyond wrong. I can't help it though. He is Angelus.

EDITED FOR CONTENT! Hehe

A/N: Sorry guys the rest was too steamy to put on please check out the unedited version at my website. It's located in my profile… I've tried to put right here, but it doesn't show up so please check it out in my profile. Okay after you're done reading please REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's chapter four. ENJOY!

Spoilers: None this time

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own these characters. If I did there would have been some very tasteful threesomes between a certain bleached blonde vampire, a broody vampire and a smart mouthed glorified bricklayer.

Distribution: Go ahead! Just tell me where my baby's going.

Chapter 7:

I'm waking up… slowly though because last night… well last night was a bit er… energetic. Don't remember the last time I've been shagged for so many hours straight. Probably the last time Angelus was around, but that wasn't exactly… pleasurable. Last night… that was something.

I hadn't planned to give up my resolve. I was supposed to go down there and kill him… or at least give him a bit of a talking to. Course it's kind of hard to give someone a talking to when their cock is down your throat or other places.

I can't even remember everything that happened. It's all pretty much a big blur. There was a fair amount of shagging and sucking and a bit of kissing because for some reason Angelus likes that.

I think it has to do with the teeth. So now I'm his again… feels different. In fact I can't even feel the pull. Usually when you've been claimed there's this… pull. You're very compliant. I feel like my old self.

"Aye, my head." I hear from behind me. I turn around to look at my Sire.

"What… Where am I… who are you… why am I in your bed… I couldn't have been that shlossed." He says. He looks different very different.

"Angelus, what are you talking about?" I ask. "

My name's not Angelus. I don't know who this Angelus person is, but it certainly isn't me." He says.

I look at him closely. He's red… or at least a tint of pink. I listen closely… a heartbeat. Something very strange is going on here.

"Okay, than mate, what is your name?" I asked.

"Liam Patrick McBrady." He says.

"Bloody hell." I mutter.

"Look, mate…"

"I'm not your mate. You're English and I don't associate with Englishmen." He says getting up from the bed.

He must notice that he's naked because he blushes and then picks up one of the extra blankets and wraps it around himself.

"Haven't been in the Mother country for awhile now." I reply.

"Even so… father always said that my drinking would lead to some thing like this… but you don't seem that strong. You're kind of scrawny if you ask me. How could you have overpowered me and taken me to this… place." He says looking around at the cell.

I'm suddenly very glad that all the other little Wolfram and Hart experiments are locked away in cages far away from here. I don't know much about Liam. He's a bit of a mystery to me.

The most I know is that he had an asshole father, liked to drink and whore about and he was Catholic… though probably not so into his faith because of the drinking and shagging. He seems a bit… young. Maybe no older than eighteen. He was turned at twenty-six that much I know for sure… he probably doesn't even know what America is.

"I must have been drunk." He says again looking at me.

"I'm a lot tougher than I look." I say with a grin.

"So what is it you want with me. Are you some kind of heathen that likes engage in perverted acts? Did you take me as prisoner?" He asks

. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do with you. You're human, that much I know for sure. Those bloody Powers are gonna have to do a lot of explaining when this is all over I can tell you that much." I say.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Oh nothing. Just babbling."

"Babbling?"

"Yeah it's… it's when you talk about things that aren't important at a fast pace… I think."

"So what are your intentions for me… am I some sort of casualty? Does this have to do with the English rule? Am I a hostage?" He asks.

I massage the side of my head. This is all getting to be too much. First I have to deal with Angelus and now if have to deal with Liam. What are the Powers trying to do? Am I being punished for something here? I bet they're all up there having a pretty good laugh at my expense.

"Like I said I'm not exactly sure."

"Well how can you hold someone in a cage and not know exactly what you plan to do with them. You're not very good at this." He says.

"There was a time that I was excellent at this. Just hold up a minute will you. I'm not exactly sure how to say this." I say.

"Say what?" He asks.

"That you're in the future… 2004 to be exact." I say.

He stands there with his blanket wrapped around himself staring at me as though I were crazy. Then… he laughs. Good hearty laughs of someone who needs air to breath. His face is red and he's got a huge smile on his face. His blanket almost slips because he has to hold his stomach he's laughing so hard.

"2004… that would mean I'm… it's three hundred years… from my time." He says laughing still.

It's amazing. I've laughed this hard before. When I was a vampire it didn't hurt. In fact I could probably laugh forever and not take a breath. I don't remember much about when I wasn't a vampire.

I don't think I laughed much though. He's laughing very hard. Turning a little red and he's coughing a bit. I stand up and pull on some pants. I walk over to him and pat him on the back. He coughs a bit more and gradually stops laughing.

"That was a funny joke. Now, please tell me where I am." He says. I sigh.

"You're in the future. Come on look around you. I'm sure your home was made of mud and straw. Does this look like mud and straw." I say walking over to the bars. I made the stupid mistake of touching them and got zapped for my trouble.

"OW!" I say yelping back as the magic flows through my hand. It's like a static shock that courses through your whole body.

"What the… what was that?" He asks his eyes wide and staring at my hand that's burning.

"That was something from the future… or well I'm not sure if it's from the future or not, but it hurt." I say.

"Are you okay?" He says with a worried expression on his face.

"I'll be fine. I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to get out of here, but other than that everything's fine." I say.

"Wait, you hold me captive, yet you yourself has no idea of how to get out of this… cage?" He asks.

"Sorry… Liam, but I didn't have any intention of coming in this cage in the first place. I thought at the very least I'd be able to get out. Apparently Wes's got it rigged so that anyone in the cage can't get out." I say.

I don't know what kind of madness this is, but it needs to stop now." Liam says. I sigh.

"I wish it could end. I have now idea what's going on here." I say. Before I know what's going on he pushes me against the wall.

"You will let me out of here right now or I will harm you." Liam says his arms pressed against my chest.

"Let go of me right now." I say.

"Let me out." Liam says through gritted teeth.

I didn't mean to hurt him. I really didn't. Years with the chip and I'm still trying to gauge my strength without it. Sometimes I'm off when I'm dealing with humans. Of course that's not very often.

I pushed him off of me and he flew backwards at such a force that he hit the bars of the cage with a crack and flew forward. I walked over to him. He's got a big gash in the back of his head and his back was a bit burned from the magical cages.

"Bollocks. This isn't good. Someone HELP!"

* * *

"Oh so it's okay for you to give him a gash in the back of the head and burns from the magical cages, but we just bump his head against a car door and we get spit up and chewed out." Gunn says to me from the side of Angel's bed.

Wesley just happened by the computer that had the monitoring system hooked up and ran down to see what was happening. He didn't ask any weird questions and went about his looking over Liam.

He didn't even say anything when he saw that Liam was human. I couldn't explain it even if I had tried. We took him up to his pent house and Wes had one doctor that he thought he could trust look Liam over. The doctor gave him some sort of salve for his back and stitched up his head.

"I didn't know what I was doing. Had he been a vampire this wouldn't be happening. I guess I don't know my own strength." I say.

"I'm still not getting it. I mean I'm sensing that he's a human. In fact I can tell just from the change in energy, but… how?" Lorne asks.

"Well it must have something to do with the Powers. Part of this transition thing." Wes says.

"I really wish they would stop jerking us around like this." Gunn said.

"You and me both Charlie boy." I say.

I feel my stomach growl. Last night took a lot of blood out of my system and I'm feeling the effects of that today. Call it crashing like when you're on acid.

"I'm gonna heat up some blood." I say walking out of the bedroom.

I pulled out a packet of blood, opened it, and poured it into a mug. I opened the microwave door and started to heat it for a few minutes.

"So, you trying to hide that bite mark on purpose." I look up and see Lorne standing in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "Well I may not be the best expert at vampire mating rituals, but I know there's some biting involved."

"What…"

"Don't try and play innocent. It's sort of a part of the anagogic thing."

"What's part of the anagogic thing?"

"The ability to tell that you had sex last night. Now I'm just going to take a stab in the dark here, but I would guess that it was with Angelus. Can't exactly read him now can I, but I'm pretty sure considering you were locked in a big cage for awhile."

I looked down ashamed that it was so easily read. Why didn't anyone tell me that Big Green could do something like that?

"Ah, so I am right. You and Angel of yore had some after hour work going on yesterday. And now all of a sudden we've got Liam on our hands." Lorne says.

"You think that's related to this?" I ask. "I have no idea what to think, but I'm pretty sure this is one puzzle that we aren't going to be able to figure out until we have all the pieces." I'm not exactly sure what that means, but before I can say anything I look up to see the beginnings of another portal.

"We might want to duck for cover." I say.

"Oh, crap. I certainly do hate portals." Lorne says as we get down on the ground.

It takes a few minutes before we here a familiar bang. There's two yelps coming from Angel's room so I assume that Charlie and Wes didn't know what was going on.

"That was even bigger than the last one. I think you need to cool it with the ginger root, princess." Doyle says. Lorne and I stand back up. Sure enough there is the Prom Queen and the Mick in billowy white robes.

"It was just fine. No one's fatal injured." Cordelia says.

"Yet." I hear the mick whisper under his breath.

"So, any reason why the two of you are back here?" I ask.

"Checking in, like we said." Doyle says.

"And the reason you're checking in?" I ask.

"Yeah, would it have anything to do with the fact that Angel's human counterpart is in the picture." Lorne asked.

"Well, sort of. So he's here, huh." Cordy says.

"Yup, he's here. he's here and he's a little banged up." Lorne says.

"Yeah we saw all that, but he's here right?" Doyle asks.

"He's here, why are you so fixated on him being here?" I ask.

"Because Doyle is in what I like to call denial. He really thought it was going to be another week, but turns out that guy with the weird blue markings wins." Cordy says.

"Okay that was cryptic without actually trying to be cryptic." I say.

"I know I've gotten really good at being cryptic. Let's just say that you need to be a little more careful with this form of Angel. He's human and if he dies I think fragile balances will be disrupted." Cordelia says.

"You mean if he dies then that's it. Angel never becomes a vampire?" Lorne asks.

"Something like that. We couldn't just make another Liam so we had to bring that one back. It's all very complicated with time travel aspect of it." Doyle says.

"Could have told us that before." I say.

"Well we figured that you would lock Angelus up in a cage. With Liam anything's game." Doyle said.

"So don't let him play in the street. We've got it." Lorne said.

"Just keep a close eye on him. We'll check in again soon enough." Cordelia said and with that they were gone. Lorne and I rushed over to Angel's room where Wesley and Charlie were lying on the ground knocked out.

"The mick should really do the portal spells if this is the end result when the cheerleader does them."

* * *

He's been asleep for a little while now. Charlie and Wes work up a little while ago and spent some time discussing Cordelia and Doyle's visit. They decided to go back down to the hornet's nest and try and get back to work. Lorne stayed for a little while before he left as well. It's just him and me… again. Seems that the troops are just going to let me handle all of this. They're a real big help.

I'm not sure how I'm going to explain all of this. It's going to take a lot more than just the conversation I had with Angelus. Liam doesn't believe in all the supernatural stuff. If the whole Catholic thins is true than supernatural stuff would just confuse him.

I can tell he's waking up right now. I can see his eyelids fluttering. I can hear his breathing increase. I can hear his heartbeat racing a bit faster. All signs that a human is waking up. This is Angel human. He looks different. Much different from Angel and even more different from Angelus.

"Ow." I hear him mutter.

"What something for the pain?" I ask.

"How… how did you do that. You couldn't be stronger than me. Where am I?" He asks again.

"It's kind of hard to explain. Let's just say I'm a bit stronger than you. I told you where you are." I say.

"The future. Right, I don't believe you." "I know you don't, but look around. Does this look like stuff that you would see in your time?" I ask. He takes a look around as if barely noticing the room he's in. his eyes widen a bit.

"So… I'm in the future. Very far in the future apparently. Am I going to go back home?" He asks.

"I don't know. I'm not exactly sure how it all works. I would say that you are going back home. When, I can't tell you." I say.

He sits up and leans against the headboard. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths before opening them again looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"If I'm going to be here awhile… I might as well get to know my surroundings."

A/N: Okay, so you didn't really think that that was going to be it did you. Come on you had to know that I was going to do something crazy. So bring Liam into the equation is going to be challenging, but somehow very fun or at least I think so. We'll see what happens. Please REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's chapter eight. If anyone is confused at all by what is going on… you didn't read the summary in the beginning. Angelus will not be coming back. Angel is changing into four different stages of himself and Angelus was stage one. Liam is stage two. I'm not sure about the fourth stage, but there will be a third. I'm excited about the third so there will be a third. As much fun as it was writing Angelus and it was fun, he's gone for now unless I pick him up later in other fics. Okay that said: ENJOY!

Spoilers: None this time

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own these characters. If I did there would have been some very tasteful threesomes between a certain bleached blonde vampire, a broody vampire and a smart mouthed glorified bricklayer.

Distribution: Go ahead! Just tell me where my baby's going.

Chapter 8:

"So what's this?" Liam asks. He's pointing to a blender.

"It's a blender." I say.

"What does it do?" He asks.

"It… um… it makes things liquid." I say in a fidgety manner.

"You mean it melts things?"

"Not exactly. It… um… it sorta… chops it up and… liquefies it." I say.

"Well why would you need to make some thing into a liquid?" I sigh.

It's been nonstop questions. He's very interested in lots of things. When I say lots of things I mean everything. He finds everything extremely interesting. I find it extremely annoying.

I mean I know he's from a far away time, but he has no concept of anything I've been showing him. He likes the tv though. He sits in front of it for hours mindlessly staring at the screen. Gives me some time to think about what the hell it going on.

"Well some times there's things you can do with liquids that you can't do with solids."

I say and I know it's not the truth, but if I tell him it's used to make shakes and I explain what ice cream is he's going to want a shake and I'm going to have to go out and buy one for him. Then he'll sit in rapt awe watching as they blend it up and demand I make him one when we get back to the apartment. He's like a child.

"Like what?" I've never been asked this many questions in my life.

"Like… throw it." I say and I'm about to make up a lot of shit so he'll shut up.

"You can't throw solid things?"

"No, you can't."

"Is it against the rules?"

"Yes it's against the rules to throw solid stuff at people or walls."

"Why are the walls sacred?"

"Yes the walls are sacred."

"I can throw liquids at people though?" He asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, you can."

"And they won't get offended?"

"Depends on who you throw it at. In fact you should throw some liquids at Wesley. He would love it."

"Really? Is it… expected… I'm not offending him by not throwing liquids at him every time he walks in the room."

"Yes, yes you are offending him by not throwing liquids at him every times he walks into the room."

"Oh, I guess I should throw water at him."

"Yes next time I won't you to throw water at him. He'll love it. Then I want you to stand there and smile at him and say 'Salutations'."

"Salutations?"

"Yeah it's like hello only I think it's French."

"French?"

Okay now the questions are getting ridiculous. Like he doesn't know what or I should say who the French are.

"Yeah, you know from France."

"I know what the French are. Do people often speak in French words? It sounded like your… friends speak English." Liam says.

"They do, but nowadays people use all sorts of different words from different languages." I say.

"Oh, so do some people use Gaelic phrases?" Liam asks.

"Not many people know what Gaelic is."

"Oh, why?"

"I don't know why. Ireland is pretty… small. I think most countries either speak English or French. There are some Middle Eastern countries that speak different languages, but usually people speak those two." I say.

"Oh." He says.

He's quiet for a little while. I think that's going to be it for the questions. He stares back at the television as if it's the best thing ever made.

It's been like this for about a week. I rarely get sleep some times. I don't know where he gets the energy to stay up like he does. All I know is that when I go to sleep he's still up and when I wake up it's as though he's been awake the whole time. He swears that he sleeps. He found the bed extremely entertain.

He asked questions about the sheets and the blankets and how they made a bed so huge and what it was made of. I swear he spent a good hours asking questions about his bed. I answered all the questions, to the best of my knowledge anyway. It's not as if I know everything.

He got into the whiskey at one point. He drank all of it. There was like five bottles of whiskey and he drank all of them. My first instinct was to yell at him, which I did, but he was drunk off his ass and didn't even realize what I was saying. I then stopped and thought about it.

Why does Angel have so many bottles of whiskey? I mean I found it very strange that Mister Broodmeister would have so much alcohol on hand. And not just any alcohol it was the good stuff. I started thinking about it, but Liam didn't give me any time to really explore it. He started throwing up on Angel's rug.

I spent a half an hour cleaning it up. I swear it was the most disgusting thing I've ever had to do and I've disemboweled people before.

I knew Angel would throw a fit though if he were to come back from wherever the hell those bloody Powers have him and see throw up on his carpet… even if he had technically done it. It's weird to think of the poof and Liam as separate people considering they are the same person, but they aren't.

I mean Liam's totally… carefree. It's almost fun to be around him when the questions aren't being hurdled left and right. Angel broods. That's about all Angel does. And he does it loudly. I didn't think a person could brood out loud, but he does.

"I'm not so sure I get this… television show." Liam says after a few minutes of watching.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't understand what they're talking about." Liam says. I start to watch the show for a bit. NYPD Blue. Go figure.

"What is it you don't get?"

"Everything. Why are the running around chasing after that man?" He asks.

"Well I'm not sure why. I just started watching it." I say.

"Oh… when did it start?"

"I'm guessing at around two considering it's an hour show and it's only two thirty."

"So I've missed some of it?"

"Yeah I guess. That's probably why you don't get what's going on."

"Can I turn it back so I can watch the whole thing."

"I don't think Angel has TiVO."

"TiVO?" Liam asks.

It's funny how I walked right into that one. I mean how did I just bring up something else that he would have no idea about. Of course it wasn't hard. He doesn't have any idea about most of the stuff in this time.

"It something that lets your rewind tv." I say.

"Oh… I think I need to lie down." He gets like that some times.

Overload of information hurts his little potato boy head. They didn't have much back than. I mean I didn't have much and I was born at least a hundred years after him.

"I know it's overwhelming…"

"Overwhelming? It's more than overwhelming. I mean you say that there's at least two hundred years of knowledge that I know nothing about. Everything is just so… new and terrifying." Liam says.

"It's not that bad. I mean there are things that you don't really need to know."

"Everything's different. The clothes and the hair and the customs. I mean… it's overwhelming."

I almost feel bad for him. I mean I feel bad for myself for being designated the one that takes care of him, but I feel bad for him as well. It has to be tough to be torn away from everything you know.

"You'll get used to it. And you'll go home soon. I mean Angelus was alone here for a few weeks."

"Weeks. But it could be months. You don't know for sure."

He's pretty smart as well. A pretty good eavesdropper that is. He heard me and Percy talking about him and how long he might stay. Wesley kept asking me if I knew what made Liam suddenly appear. I guess they didn't see the tapes of me and Angelus, which is a very good thing because I'm not about to tell them about all that.

"Well, yeah it could be months."

"And I'd be stuck here in this odd place for God knows how long. Stuck with all manner of odd things like that… friend of yours. The one that looks like a devil. And you, you yourself are a mystery. I don't understand why you never leave my sight. Surely you have to be annoyed with all my questions."

Seems he's a really smart bloke. Smarter than I gave him credit for. I guess he can sense that I'm getting annoyed with him, but he's right. I haven't once left his sight. I'm not sure what I'm hoping for exactly. The Mick and the Princess said that Liam would leave in time. Whatever that could mean.

"I am annoyed with all your questions, but like I told you before. You're supposed to… be someone. Someone fairly important. If you get hurt that could be bad for all involved. Including myself."

I didn't tell him about the vampire thing although I think he'd believe it. I just didn't want to give him too much information about himself. I mean it's not everyday that you find out you're going to be an all powerful vampire that kills hundreds of thousands of people.

"You've said that, but how could I have such a profound effect on the now when I was born in the year 1727 and you said it's 2004?" Liam asks.

He's gone down this route before and I've been able to avoid it for a while, but it looks like I have to face the music.

Or maybe not, I think as I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say jumping up as fast as I can before Liam can object. I go to the door and open it and guess who it is.

"Hey Percy." I say.

"Spike, I was just wondering if I could come in and talk with you." He says in his cordial voice.

He's looking better now. I think he's adjusting to the fact that Fred is gone, but not fully over it. I mean how could he ever be fully over it. I think he was really in love with her. Who wouldn't be? Fred was a great girl. I still miss her.

"Sure come in." I say as step aside so he can walk in.

As he does I go to close the door. When I turn around I get splashed with the off spray of Liam throwing water in Wesley's face. He's got a huge grin on his face and I think he said Salutations, but I was too busy trying not to laugh that I didn't hear it.

"I suppose this is your doing." Wesley says as he turns around to face me water droplets dripping down his face.

"Well, sort of." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Was that not right. Spike said that I was supposed to throw water on your face." Liam says his face twisted in confusion.

"Not it's perfectly okay. I just… don't like water being thrown at me on Thursdays." Wesley says. Liam bites his lip a bit at that.

"Oh sorry. Spike didn't tell me I had to only do it on certain days." Liam says.

"Yes, well Spike fails to mention a lot of things." Wesley says. I hand him a towel because it's the least I can do.

"So what can I do you for, Wes." I ask.

"Well, I was hoping that I could… steal you away from Liam for a bit. There's some business that we have to attend to." Wesley says in a nervous manner.

"Does he have to sign anymore papers?" I ask.

"Um, no, Angelus took care of a lot of the papers that needed to be signed. Harmony had him sign off on things that weren't due for months."

"Smart girl."

"Yes well she does have her moments. Anyway this has to do with a… disturbance that was detect by the police. Seems some people are in need of assistance." Wesley says.

I know he's getting at demons and he's still not entirely comfortable talking about them in front of Liam. I guess it's natural. I haven't exactly discussed all the demons with him myself.

"Oh, right, well I'm not exactly sure I should leave him alone. There's all sorts of things he can get into." I say.

"I'm not an invalid. And I'm in the room. It's rude to talk about people as though they aren't in the room." Liam says.

"Sorry, he's right. There isn't anyway that you can leave him for a few hours or so. I'm sure that Harmony would be willing to watch him for awhile." Wesley says.

Liam brightens at this thought. Now I can't have that. It's a known fact, or at least Darla would shriek that it should be, that Liam got around… a lot. His life was just one drunken stupor after another.

It's not like I'm jealous of anything that he might do with Harmony. Certainly not jealous of because it's him and he looks like my Sire and I'm definitely not jealous because of Harmony. That was over a long time ago. It was over before it started really.

No I'm a little more cautious that if he does end up talking Harmony into something because I know he can what with his charm and all, that he'll notice she doesn't have a pulse. Can't have him dying. The Prom Queen said that he wasn't a copy.

He dies I die. Simple as that and though I'm not that selfish that I'm only thinking about myself, I know that his not being turned would make a huge dent in many lives. Not just mine.

"Nope, can't allow that." I say.

"And why not. It's been ages since I've been in the company of a pleasant woman." He says.

"Harm's been up here before." I say. "Yes, but she was here when you were here. How would I be able to satisfy my urges with you here?"

"You wouldn't want to do that with Harmony."

"Why not. She isn't unattractive."

"Yeah, but… she has syphilis." I say. Seems he knows what that is because he blanches and doesn't say a word.

"There's no one you'd trust leaving him with?" Wesley says.

"Well I'm assuming that Charlie boy and you are going. I don't want to leave him with Illyria, but I think she's coming to. The only other person I'd trust would be Lorne and he gets… fidgety around Lorne." I say and the mere mention of Lorne causes Liam to flinch.

He doesn't like Illyria either. They don't fit into his notion of what is right.

"You're right. It's just… I thought I would ask. I know you aren't one to turn down a good fight." Wesley says.

"How good is good?" I ask.

"Very good. This fight… well let's just the say the opponents are fairly… skilled." Wesley says all the while looking over in Liam's direction. Wesley doesn't want to upset him.

"Well, damn… couldn't they have picked a better time. I tell you I'm going stir crazy in here Wes." I say.

"Perhaps you should take Liam out some. I mean it would be a good learning experience." Wesley says.

"I guess you're right." There's a couple seconds of paused silence. Liam looks interested in going out, but where to take him.

"Where should I take him?" I ask.

"I don't know… how about to a bar… no wait he isn't old enough to go to a bar." Wesley says.

"I go to pubs all the time." Liam says.

"You have to be a little older to go one of those here." I say.

"How much older?" He asks.

"Well you're about eighteen right now. You have to be about twenty one." I say.

His eyes go wide.

"At that rate I'd never drink." He mutters.

"I guess I can take him out. Just… call me if you need back up." I say.

"Will do. It's too bad you couldn't come." Wesley says.

"Well just kill something extra for me." I say. Wesley shakes his head and then leaves the pent house. Liam looks perplexed at what I told Wesley.

"Is it okay for him to kill things?"

"Um, what he's killing yes." I say. He nods. "So where are we going." He asks eager at the prospect of getting out of the pent house for a few hours.

"I guess I'll take you somewhere… nice."

A/N: I know nice and short. Sorry guys but that's the way it had to end. I'm following an outline here. It's easy for this story to go by outline. Not so much with the other ones. Okay please review. Next up we've got Liam and Spike going to a bar and Liam POV… yes I'm going to try it. We'll see what happens.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I actually got a review nicely reminding me that even though I don't update often that this is a long time for me… thank you for that mofetash… and I realized I was actually kind of sitting on this chapter. I was trying to update everything at once, but Real World, Hey! That's My Life and In My Bathroom are giving me some difficulty so I decided to post this. I really like this chapter so I hope you guys like it too!

Spoilers: None this time

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own these characters. If I did there would have been some very tasteful threesomes between a certain bleached blonde vampire, a broody vampire and a smart mouthed glorified bricklayer.

Distribution: Go ahead! Just tell me where my baby's going.

P 

Chapter 9:

Spike cut my hair. I wasn't going to let him, but for some reason he's insanely stronger than I am. He's so tiny and yet he's stronger than I am. He said I looked a little too… old school. Whatever that means.

He cut it though. My hair. I liked my hair long and he cut it. He seemed hesitant to do so. I guess it might have something to do with the time travel and what have you, but did it anyway.

Then he went through someone's clothes. They were all my size, which I was going to question, but he ushered me into the bathroom and handed me some clothes before I could ask anything. He gave me a purple shirt.

Kind of like the clothes he wears only… different. This shirt was more formal then the clothes he wears. It felt nice too. Soft and silky. He gave me some odd pants as well. They were a bit chaffing, but I put them on anyway. Spike said they were leather. This made me a bit confused. I've seen leather before, but it's sturdier than this and not used for clothing.

When I was done getting dressed he handed me some shoes as he muttered something about poofy shoes and told me to put them on. He then handed me a coat made of leather and told me to put it on.

"Something's off. Must be the hair." Spike says as he drags me into the bathroom.

He sits me down on the toilet and looks through the cabinets. It's clear that he's looking for something, but I don't know what. When he finds it he smiles almost victoriously and squirts something into his hands.

"Now, I don't really like this poofy hair gel, but… he makes it look good so you should be able to make it look good too." He says.

I don't know who he's talking about, but suddenly I feel hands in my hair. Soft hands that are kind of massaging my scalp and lifting it up in tufts. I look up to see Spike biting his bottom lip his face a mask of concentration.

He seems to have changes himself. He's wearing tighter black pants and a nice black shirt. Instead of his normal slicked back hair it's free and in wavy… spikes. I wonder if that's how he got his name.

"Okay there. All pretty again." He says before he ushers himself out of the bathroom.

I look in the mirror. I do look nice. I guess I could get used to the hair. I walk out of the bathroom and he's standing with his back to me.

"Are we going to go now?" I ask. He turns around a pencil looking thing in hand. I look at his face. He's got smudges of black stuff around his eyes.

"Sure, just let me get my duster." He says as he goes over and picks up the coat he's always wearing.

He pulls out his cigarette and a lighter, he should me it and it's really fascinating. He lights it and starts to smoke it. his cigarettes look very different from the cigarettes where I come from.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"This club I know. It's a pretty cool place. not like The Peppermint Stick, but it's a nice place." Spike says.

"What's the Peppermint Stick?" I ask.

"It's for big boys only. Now let's get going. Don't want to miss all the fun."

This club… it's like no place I've ever been to. People are… dancing is what Spike said, but it looks more like having sex in public. It's kind of nice to watch, but I've been sitting here for a little over twenty minutes now and I don't know how to act.

Spike seems to be in his element here. He's chatting with the bartender and he even got the man to give me a drink. I was extremely happy with that. I haven't had a nice whiskey in awhile. Not since I drank all of it in the apartment.

"Hey sexy. What's your name?" I turn around to see a girl a little shorter than myself with long brown hair and showing a lot of skin.

She'd be considered a harlot from where I'm from, but it seems to be the style here. She's wearing a very revealing top and a short skirt. Her skin is tan and she has a wide smile on her face. She's got the same black stuff around her eyes that Spike does. I wonder if everyone has that stuff around their eyes.

"Liam." I say.

"Interesting name. And the accent. That's just… delicious." She says and she's practically purring at me.

"I'm from Ireland." I say and I feel a bit out of my element, but I can charm with the best of them.

She smiles and giggles a bit.

"How old are you?" She asks me.

"Eighteen." I say. I would have answered properly, but Spike said that no one talks like I do.

"Isn't that a bit young to be in a club like this?" She asks.

"Spike got me in." I say.

"Really, Spike get you a drink too?"

"Yeah, he talked to the… bartender."

"Do you think you could get me a drink?" She asks and she's moving closer to me. Her breasts are right against my chest. I smile at her.

"Well, I don't know. Young lass like yourself wants a drink. Who am I to turn you down?" I say. She giggles again. I turn to the bartender and ask him for a drink for my new lady friend.

She's talking about something. I don't know what really. I've been paying attention, but it's new technology stuff I don't know about. She doesn't seem to care much. She just keeps pressing against me in a very pleasant way.

I don't know where Spike went off too and I'm almost to the point of not caring when he returns. He gives the girl a look, licks his lips and grins lavishly at her. She's pouting slightly.

"That your friend?" She asks.

"Yes, this is Spike. Spike this is…" I don't remember if she told me her name or not. By the look on her face she didn't.

"Names Amber." She says.

"Pleased to meet you, ducks. So you being treating Liam here to the good ole fashion American way of life." He says and he's smirking at her while he takes a sip of his drink.

"You could say that. Where you from?" She asks her smile wide.

"Hail from merry old England." He says as he pulls out a cigarette.

"You gotta meet a friend of mine. Names Brianna. She loves British guys and badasses. Pretty boys too. You fit the bill." Amber says.

"And what about you, pet. How'd you like your men?" He asks her. She smiles at me.

"Big and hunky all tall and dark and handsome." She says.

"That right. Well this friend of yours. Sounds like a nice girl and all, but I'm not interested." He says as he blows smoke in her face. She looks a little angry.

"Why not. Come on. She's a total babe. Long blonde hair. She's taller than I… got bigger tits too. She just broke up with her boyfriend and she's feeling a bit down. I'm sure you could make her… feel better." Amber says.

I watch the interaction with amusement. Spike's turning down a girl. One that I'm sure is probably just as sparingly dressed and pretty.

"Sorry, but I don't just fuck any pretty little thing that walks past me. Certainly wouldn't buy a drink for someone that loose." He says and he blows smoke in her face again. This time she's seriously pissed off.

"What you think you're too good, pretty boy. Sure you're hot, but you're not the shit." She says to his face. He seems unaffected by all of it. She's got a pretty bad mouth on her.

"I just think a chit should have more about her then big tits. Not that that isn't fun every once in awhile, but any girl willing to spread her legs for a bit of conversation ain't worth my time." Spike says.

She looks furious. She gets up in his face as much as she can because she's at least an inch or two shorter than he is.

"You calling me a whore?" She asks her voice sounding a bit shocked.

"I didn't say you, but the way you were trying to pimp out your friend like that… didn't seem very ladylike." Spike says.

She glares at him.

"Well you can stick ladylike up your ass. Don't tell me guys aren't just as bad. Your friend there was about ready to bend me over bar counter." She says.

I frown. I was not. I have a little more self control then that.

"That so. Well he's young. Overrun with hormones and whatnot. Why don't you just walk your pretty little ass over to the next dickhead willing to buy you a drink." Spike says. She glares at him for a little while longer before storming off. Spike just rolls his eyes at her dramatics and goes back to his drink.

"You didn't have to send her away. She was good company." I say.

"Yeah, she probably thought you had cash. Gotta watch some of these girls, Liam. They aren't all as innocent as the ones back where you're from." Spike says. He sticks his cigarette in a tray and goes back to his forgotten drink.

"I haven't had sex in all the time that I've been here. do you know I would go out every night and at least manage to touch a girl." I say.

"Yeah, and it gets you into trouble." He mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look you didn't want her. She was… used goods."

"I think I should be able to decide who I want to take to bed or not. Who are you to tell me any different?" He stares at me for a little while before looking straight ahead.

"I'm the guy that's keeping your ass alive right now. You wouldn't last five seconds in the real world. You'd probably end up dead." Spike says.

"And why do you care so much? What's so important about me? Are you a relation of mine or something?" I ask.

He tenses a bit. He couldn't be related to me… he doesn't look anything like me. There's no similarities whatsoever. I know it's been a long time, but there's not way he could be related to me.

"It's a little more complicated than that, ducks. Just know that you're important to the future." He says.

"Well I can't accept that. Either you start telling me answers right now or I'm leaving." I say in a strong voice.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will. If I don't start getting some answers I will leave." I say. He looks over at me clearly registering the seriousness in my face.

"Go ahead. Leave. See if I care." He says as he storms off.

I'm angry so I leave the club. I'm walking outside, I don't really no where I'm going. I don't have any money and it takes me all of two seconds to realize this was a bad idea. I turn back to go to the club when I hear a scream coming from the alley. I decide to go down it and see what was going on. That's when I see it.

I should go look for him. I shouldn't have left him like that. He probably went outside. It would be stupid of him, but he probably did it anyway. I can't have him dying on me so I follow his scent outside and into an alleyway. There's a vamp sucking the life out of a girl and Liam is just standing there like he's frozen.

The vamp has his back turned to Liam and the girl is looking at him with pleading eyes. He doesn't know what to do. I walk up to the vamp and pull him off the girl. The girl falls haplessly to the ground and I turn around to find the vamp. He's got Liam in a hold fangs ready to sink into Liam's neck.

"This yours?" The vamp asks. I growl at him.

The vamp sniffs at Liam and Liam closes his eyes. I can tell he wants to scream.

"Smells sweet. Kind of innocent." The vamp says his voice above a whisper.

"Get your hands off of him." I say.

"He looks kind of familiar though. Like I've seen him some place before." The vamp says as though I hadn't even talked.

"You touch him and your dead." I say as menacing as possible.

"I'm already touching him." The vamp says his grip on Liam tightening.

At that moment he stuck his fangs in Liam's neck and I heard the slightly whimper of pain that emitted from Liam's mouth. He was biting his lip to keep from screaming.

Something snapped and I grabbed the vamp off of Liam and began pounding on it. I don't know why I didn't just take out the stake that I had stashed in my duster. I wanted to make him pay. How dare he touch Liam? He should have known that I was a master and that I'd kill him on the spot.

Instead he decided to play with fire. I can hear Liam gasping for breath and it still doesn't seep through my rage. I can feel blood on my hands. Warm blood from the girl and from Liam. This vampire… I should kill him, but I can't. Not until I feel something gripping on my shoulder.

It's Liam. His eyes are wide and he looks frightened. He's holding his neck and trying to keep from bleeding. The vamp just tore into his neck. I take out the stake and finish off the vampire. Liam doesn't even register that the vamp turned to dust as he keeps trying to stop the blood loss.

"I… it's not stopping." He whispers.

"Shhh it's going to be okay. Just move your hand." I say. He lets go of his neck. It's a pretty bad bite and the bloods flowing really strongly.

"I… we… I have to go… you have to stop the bleeding." He whispers.

There's probably not enough time to get him to a hospital. I can't turn him that would be bad. So I do the only thing that I know to do in this situation.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

I'm licking his neck. Vampire saliva has healing properties and all that rot. I'm trying not to focus on the taste of his blood. It's rich, slightly different from Sire blood, but still the same.

Still tastes like Angelus. After a few licks the blood stops flowing, but there's still an angry wound. I pull away from him his eyes are closed and slightly heavy. It must be the blood loss.

"What… what about the girl?" He asks. I look over in her direction. She seems to be gone. I walk over to her and check her pulse.

"She's dead." I say.

"What… what was that thing? It… it bit me." He says and he's swaying a bit. I walk over to him and hold him around the waist.

"Come on. I should take you back." I say.

"I feel tired." He says.

"Yeah it's the blood loss. Look I'm going to get you back home."

"What about the girl." I look over at her again.

"Someone will find her."

"But shouldn't we tell someone. I mean I know that… thing is gone now, but we can't just leave her like that." He says in a pleading tone.

"I'll tell Wesley to take care of it. Meanwhile I should get you back to the penthouse. You need to rest." He doesn't put up much of a fight after that and follows me to the car.

I'm lying on a bed right now. I think it's the same bed I've been lying in since I've been in this strange time. I try to move my head when I wince in pain. I remember that thing biting me and then I remember Spike… licking my neck.

It felt nice and soothing as if he were working some kind of magic. The blood had stopped flowing, but my neck still hurt. I moved my fingers to touch it, but came in contact with cloth.

"I had someone patch you up." I turn in the direction of the voice. Spike is sitting at my side in a chair.

"Oh, um… thanks… for saving me." I say because it's only polite to thank the person that saved your life. He smiles at me and says

"No problem." He's still got blood on his face. Could be the… things blood or it could be mine.

"I'm… I'm not going to die right. You got the bleeding to stop… how did you get the blood to stop?" I ask.

"It's a trade secret." He says secretively.

"That thing… it bit me. What was it?"

He tenses up. I can see it.

"That thing was… it was a… the thing is…" He's stalling and I want to smack him.

"Just say it. I'm not going to doubt you. I mean this whole thing is bizarre." I say.

"It was a vampire." He says.

A vampire. Immediately I want to deny it, but that thing bit me and was draining my blood. It drained that girl's blood too. It made sense that it was a vampire. Spike had staked it through the heart and it had just… disappeared.

"Did you… the girl…"

"I told Wesley about it. He said he contacted the police and they're going to find that girl's family." Spike says his eyes a little downcast.

"How many… I mean do you always deal with… vampires."

"I see them from time to time."

"Is that what Wesley was going out to kill? Vampires?" I ask.

"No Wesley was going out to kill demons." He's clearly not nervous about telling me anything anymore.

"Demons…" I whisper.

"I know it's a lot to take in. That's why I didn't want you running off by yourself. Things… things are going to want to hurt you and you're not equipped to deal with that." I stay silent. He looks like he wants to hit me.

"Why am I so important. You won't tell me why." He sighs and I pull myself up a bit so I can see his face.

"You just are. If I tell you anymore than that we could both be in very deep trouble."

"Why are you protecting me? Don't you have better things to do? A lass or something."

"Nothing like that."

"There's gotta be someone in your life. You turned down that one girl in the club tonight." He smirks at me.

"Did I ever tell you that you're to smart for your own good?" He starts to play with his lighter and is quiet for a little while. The silence is almost deafening.

"There is someone. I mean, there was… it's sort of complicated, Liam. I just haven't really gotten over… this person. They were special to me you know." He says.

I don't really know about that kind of stuff. I've never been in love myself. I am fairly young and there's still plenty of time for all that even if father says that I'll never amount to anything.

"I guess… still it doesn't explain why you're taking care of me."

"This person… they'd want me to take care of you. I know you don't understand any of it, but it's important that you stay alive and live your life. I can't tell you why though. You might try to change things." Spike says.

I nod because maybe knowing would be a bad thing. Maybe having that much knowledge would just hurt me rather than help me.

"Okay, I guess I can live with only knowing partial truths." He smiles at me.

We sit there for a little while before a frantic Wesley bursts into the room.

"Spike!" He screams.

"Yeah, what?" Spike says noting the look on Wesley's face.

"We have some… visitors." Wesley says.

"What kind of visitors?"

"Visitors from Sunnydale."

A/N: Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written… EVER. I had some very difficult problems deciding what I wanted to keep and what I didn't want to keep. This is a chapter where I was iffy about some parts and then others just flowed. ENJOY!

Spoilers: None this time

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own these characters. If I did there would have been some very tasteful threesomes between a certain bleached blonde vampire, a broody vampire and a smart mouthed glorified bricklayer.

Distribution: Go ahead! Just tell me where my baby's going.

Chapter 10:

I blink. I'm not sure I heard him right. Visitors from Sunnydale. That could only mean one thing.

"Buffy." I say and he shakes his head.

"Among the few. I also saw Giles, Willow, a girl I don't know who claims to be a Slayer, Xander, Faith, Dawn, that Andrew fellow and a man I don't know." Wesley said.

"All those people, huh. What do they want?" Spike asked.

"They won't say. They're demanding to speak to Angel. They won't tell me or Gunn what they're here for."

"Well, Angel's a little…"

"Yes, I know. Do you have any ideas?" Wesley asks.

I look over at Liam who's intently listening to us talk. I can tell his interests are peeked because he's got that look on his face.

"What happened?" Wesley asks pointing to Liam's neck.

"A vampire bit me." Liam says in a no nonsense voice.

Wesley raises an eyebrow at me.

"He knows about vampires. I was under the impression that we were keeping such… facts from him."

"Yeah well you know how stubborn Angel is… times that by like a bloody thousand." I say.

Wesley shakes his head as if he knows exactly what I'm talking about. He probably does.

"Who is this… Angel you keep speaking about?" Liam finally has the courage to ask. I smile pleasantly at him.

"No one, ducks. Why don't you go into the other room and watch some TV. I think your favorite show is on…" He's glaring at me as he gets out of the bed.

"If you think you can just placate me like I'm some sort of child, well then you're wrong Spike. Now, why don't we go see what these friends of yours want." Liam says with a determined look on his face.

"It's not that simple, Liam." Wesley tries, but I don't think Liam really likes Wesley.

Something to do with Wesley being extremely English. It's a given that the Irish hate the English. I decide to let Wes try though. Can't be worse at it then I am.

"And why not? Is it because of this Angel person? Is it because of how important I seem to be in many peoples lives." Liam says.

"I told you you're too smart for your own good." I mutter.

Wesley gives me a look that says I'm not helping. I raise my hands in mock defense and back away.

"It has something to do with that, yes Liam. It also has to do with the fact that if you go down there with them things could get a little… out of hand. They obviously have some important business they want to attend to. You could get hurt." Wesley says.

"You're just trying to stop me from going down there. Well it's not going to work. I'm coming down with you." Liam says and oh boy he's pouting.

I'm telling you he's pouting and he looks a little like Angelus when he does that. No, Bad Spike. Now is not the time to think about your Sire.

"Okay, you're not going to listen to reason, fine." I say as I get up.

I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder while he's kicking and screaming and haul him off into the bathroom. I set him down on the toilet and lock the door behind me as I stand right in front of it. He's still pouting and cursing obscenities at me about everything including my parentage.

"We're gonna stay in here and let Wesley deal with the 'visitors'." I say.

"But they want to speak to this Angel person. They won't give him information if they don't see this Angel person." He says in a petulant tone.

"Well if they want their information then they'll do it."

"I don't understand why you can't just tell them where this Angel person is. Why you can't just tell me where this Angel person is."

I'm tempted to pull out a cigarette, but in this enclosed space so close to living breathing Liam, I'm not so sure that would be a good thing. Second hand smoke and all that and I'm not sure when I started thinking about his health. Must have been when that vamp was taking a bit outta him.

"Truth is, I don't know where he is, ducks." I say.

"Well, why not?"

"Because he got the mojo put on him and a Cheerleader and a… Irish lad like yourself have him somewhere." I say.

He blinks and then hangs his head a little. Almost looks like he's going to cry. He is after all just a little kid. Not really a little kid, but pretty much a little kid. He's eighteen. That's not old at all. The Scoobies are older than that and they've seen a hell of a lot more than he ever has.

"This is all very confusing." He says.

"Glad you've caught onto that." I mutter.

We're quiet for a few minutes before he starts to speak again.

"Am… am I this Angel person. Is that why I'm so important. I must be like you to have lived so long… if I am this Angel person. And he's important apparently and not here and I'm here, so am I him?" He asks in a small voice.

I can't believe it. He figured it out all on his own. And here I was led to believe he was some stupid potato git that Her Royal Bitchiness found in a pub. Course that's at least another eight years off so maybe he changed a bit.

"Nothing gets by you." I say.

He smiles a bit, not a full-blown smile, but a real smile nonetheless.

"You keep telling me that I'm… smart. No one… no one's ever really called me smart before." He says.

"Well than those people can shove it because you are smart." I say with a smile of my own.

"Couldn't you maybe… explain to your visitors that, though I am this Angel person I'm not really him."

"Couldn't you just stay up here?"

"I… being left alone in this strange… I mean I'm not afraid, but… I'd like it better if I didn't have to be alone." He says and I look at him to see if he's playing me, but he looks sincere. Could have to do with the vamp attack and I'll have to tell him about vamps.

"So I'll stay here with you."

"But… Wesley doesn't seem like… a leader." Liam says and that could have to do with the fact that he doesn't like Wesley, but no he's being honest again.

"He's just a bit frazzled about somethings."

"A good leader doesn't get… frazzled. He comes to you for everything. It seems to me that you're the leader." Liam says. I'm quiet for a second and I think he takes this time to formulate some kind of plan.

"You know… I know you're trying to protect me for whatever reason you may have, but… you know these visitors. Do you really think they're going to hurt me?"

"It's not a matter of them hurting you intentionally. Bad things just seem to follow them."

"Bad things seem to follow you." He says. He must really think he won with this one. And he probably has.

"Well… I already cut your hair." I say fondly.

"What's the harm of exposing you to more?"

* * *

_Liam's POV  
_

We take the elevator down. I've never been to this part of the building. I know there's a lot more to the place I've been staying at then just my rooms. I've looked down to see that I was up pretty high. Spike wouldn't let me out of the rooms though. He didn't want me to get hurt. Tonight was actually the first time I'd been on an elevator.

Somehow I can't believe that I was attacked by a vampire and that it had been tonight. It felt like such a long time ago. It seemed Spike has to deal with this quite often. I can see the weariness in his eyes. I know that look.

My father often has that look when it comes to me. It's good to know that that look isn't directed at me. I've wanted to question Spike about everything in this New World I happen to be in, but he's very quiet about telling me, that was of course until I got bitten by a vampire.

I'm still berating myself for doing something so stupid. I mean I have never been in this world and Spike told me that it wasn't safe. Vampires are amazingly strong. It must be why Spike it able to pick me up like I'm nothing more than a doll.

I look over at Spike who's standing next to me, jaw twitching some. He's agitated clearly, but he won't speak. I figure it must have something to do with the fact that he's anxious to meet these people whoever they are. I still can't believe he's a vampire.

There's nothing abnormal about him. He even seems to be breathing. Granted he is fairly pale, but not deathly so. And he was standing in front of the windows in my rooms. I thought vampires were afraid of the sunlight. The whole experience is confusing. I don't know what questions to ask or what to say. Nothing seems to be phrased right.

Wesley keeps staring at me through the corner of his eyes. He thinks I don't know it, but I do. He gave Spike a questioning stare when Spike said I was going with them, but backed off when Spike gave him a glare.

As if daring the other man to say something. Wesley silently retreated. It really furthered my belief that Spike is the leader of them. He has to be to have that kind of power. They're just deferring to him constantly.

The elevator door chimes and it opens. Wesley steps out first, then Spike his hand on my wrist as he pulls me with him. It's a fairly big group. I recognize two of them immediately.

Charles Gunn and that demon thing named Lorne are arguing with an older man with light brown hair and a British accent and a small petite blonde that looks slight underfed. She's waving her arms about wildly and almost screaming while the older man stands passively to the side. Charles is trying to calm her down without much luck.

The rest of the group ranges from ages and gender. There's a girl dressed very much like the one in the bar tonight standing with her hands on her hips her eyes slightly wide with surprise. A black man stands next to her his arm around her shoulder as though he were trying to protect her, but she doesn't really look like she needs protecting. He seems to be angry his jaw twitching much like Spike's was.

Standing a few feet away from them is a man with an eye patch like a pirate. His mouth is hung open and his one eyes is opened wide. His hair is cut short like Spike's and he appears to be just as underfed as the blonde girl. Standing next to him is a tall girl, not that much younger than me by the looks of it perhaps just as old, with long brown hair and bright blue eyes which are also opened wide.

Next to them are two girls. The brown haired one has short hair and isn't really much to look at though she's standing much like the girl with the black man. Her arm is thrown over the shoulders of a very pretty red head with a staring streak of white in it who's frowning slightly. Her bright green eyes are also open in surprise.

The only one that doesn't seem surprised is a short blonde haired man with blue eyes who's smirking in a self-satisfied way. It's a fairly interesting group.

"Um… Buffy, you might wanna take a look at this." The man with the eye patch says.

"Xander what are you talking…" The blonde haired girl now has a look of surprise in her eyes as does the older man who promptly takes of his glasses to clean them.

"Spike." She whispers in an almost reverent tone.

"What are you… you died." She says. I look over at Spike who's got a small smirk on his face.

"No one ever stays dead in Sunnydale, luv. You should know that." Spike says softly.

I see the fleeting look of affection in his eyes, but it goes away replaced by determination. Perhaps this is the girl that Spike talked about loving. She's not all that pretty. He could do better.

"Right, but… why didn't you… I mean why didn't you try to find us?" She asks.

"I was going to, but… well my services were better served here." Spike says.

"And how is it that your services are needed at an evil law firm." The older British guy says his voice firm and stern.

"It's not evil anymore. I been trying to tell them that for the last twenty minutes. Finally had to send Wes here to get the militia." Charles says.

"Thanks for that Charlie boy." Spike says.

"I know Wolfram and Hart. Angel, man, how could you work for them?" The girl next to the black man said. They all looked over to me and shifted nervously.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Wesley whispers to Spike.

"Just roll with it." Spike says. They're still looking at me.

"Well, Angel, you got an answer for that one." The tall brown haired girl asks.

"I…" I begin to say, but Spike steps in.

"Look, why are you here? If you're here to berate us than you're wasting your time. Angel has his reasons for moving to Wolfram and Hart, none of which I know or Percy or Charlie and Big Green for that matter and he can read people. And as it were Angel isn't here right now." Spike says.

The all begin to look at him with confused expressions.

"Spike, now we know you burnt up extra crispy in the Hellmouth and yeah thanks for you know saving the world an all, but Angel's standing right next to you… granted he looks a bit younger, but that could be the whole one eye thing." Xander says.

What an unusual name Xander is.

"Hey if you can do it I can do it too… and you're right, he is younger. This ain't Angel. This is Liam. It's kinda complicated." Spike says.

"Who's Liam?" Xander asks.

"If I'm correct in my research… Angel's Liam. Liam is Angel… before he was turned. Spike are you trying to say that this is Angel's human counterpart before he was… turned." The older British man says.

"Right you are, Giles. At the age of eighteen to be exact." Wesley says.

"So… he's human." Buffy says and all of a sudden she's staring at me with great interest. It's slightly unnerving.

"For now… at least until we figure out what the hell it is the Powers are playing at. They can be cryptic bastards when they want to be." Charles says.

"Do you know why they're doing this?" Giles asks with interest.

"Hell if I know. Those wankers just like pissing us off I guess. Now, could someone please tell me why you all decided to visit or humble little law firm." Spike asks.

"Oh, well, Giles got your message, or Angel's message really, about needing to do a re-ensoulment. Took me awhile to find out everything I could about what was done to poor Fred, but I think, with the right amount of power and ingredients and time I could bring Fred back." The red head says.

Spike smiles at her a big bright smile, walks over to her and pulls her in his arms twirling her around a bit. She lets out a squeal before he puts her down.

"That is the best news we've gotten in a long time. And you, Red, look fabulous… you are fabulous. Like the hair, very X-Men." Spike says with a bright smile on his face. Charles is smiling too as well as the big green demon. Wesley looks hesitant.

"Are you… are you absolutely positive. I've done a fair amount of researching on the subject and have come up with nothing that would be of use. I just… I don't want to get my hopes up." Wesley says.

"I know you guys've got access to stuff I've never even seen before, but I'm pretty sure I've got it. The whole spell itself is pretty tricky. We have to exorcise Illyria out of Fred's body. There's a very small window of opportunity after that.

"The damage to Fred's body is probably big and while I'm performing the exorcism I'll also have to be making Fred's body stronger. I'll only have a few seconds to call her soul forth. If it doesn't work then at least Illyria will be gone and I could probably send Fred's soul somewhere nicer, but if it does…"

"Fred's back." Spike says.

"Precisely." The red head says.

"We'd need a few days to perfect it. The spell calls for some ingredients that are rather hard to get a hold of. Willow and I figured that you would be able to… ascertain these ingredients." Giles says. Spike looks over at Wesley who has been stalk still since hearing the news. Wesley nods and Spike starts to speak.

"We can get these ingredients no problem. Leave the list with Wes here." Spike says. Giles nods and opens his mouth again.

"Perhaps, while we're waiting, you can fill us in on how you… came to be… undead again." Giles says.

Spike glares at him.

"I'm not your little Watcher experiment. I got nothing to say to you." Spike says.

"Then maybe you can tell us why Liam is here." Buffy says with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I don't know. The Powers thought it 'imperative'." Spike says in a frustrated tone he gets some times when I'm asking him questions about this world.

"Dude, you need to like, lighten up. When's the last time you went out and killed something?"

"Faith not everything is about killing things."

"Chill, Robin, all I'm saying is boy looks like he could use a good time." They glare at each other for a little while before Faith turns back to Spike.

"Seriously, though, when was the last time you went out and had a good time." Faith asks.

"I took Liam out to a club tonight." Spike says.

"Yeah, but did you actually have a good time." Faith says glancing at him suggestively just like that girl in the bar.

"You took someone from the 18th century to a 21st century club?" The tall brown haired girl asks in a disapproving tone.

"It wasn't like that Nib… Dawn. Liam here was getting a bit restless." Spike says.

"Which doesn't really explain the bandage on his neck… he slip and scrap his neck on vampire fangs. And does he talk?" The short brown haired girl standing next to the red head asks.

"Of course I talk. I'm not some sort of… mute invalid." I say a bit angry. I don't like her. She's got this snotty attitude to her that reminds me of my father.

"See he's a fully functioning guy." Spike says in an attempt to do what he calls 'damage control'.

She merely rolls her eyes her attention turned back to the red head. Her fingers lightly stroke Willow's arm in such an intimate manner that it confuses me.

"He's a fully functioning human guy." Buffy says.

"Well, yeah, but he's going back to his time… soon." Spike says with a hint of uncertainty in his eyes.

"And he doesn't remember anything as Angel… anything as Angelus." Xander asks.

"Nothing at all. I'm afraid the Powers gave us the actually Liam. Any harm that comes to him, say death, and the world will change almost reprehensibly." Wesley says.

"Won't it already… considering he now knows about vampires and stuff like that." Dawn asks.

"Well, the Powers aren't exactly known for the brains." Lorne says something for the first time since I rode down in the elevator.

"Yeah more like their blundering mistakes." Charles says resentment in his voice.

"Look the truth is we don't know what they're playing at. We're just playing their puppets. Now if you'll excuse us… I think it's time for someone to go to bed after all the excitement of one night. Wes… you'll show them where they can sleep and what not." Spike says grabbing a hold of my wrist.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I mean we just got here and there's some much catching up to do. Are you sure you wouldn't want to come with us to get a drink or something." Buffy says.

At first I think she's talking to Spike, but her eyes are on me. I'm sure I pull a face at the thought. She's a pretty girl, Buffy, but she's not exactly to my tastes.

"I don't think so… now if the pretty red head Willow…" Buffy frowns a bit. I can hear Spike sigh beside me.

"She's got syphilis, pet." He whispers into my ear. I frown.

"Does every girl in this New World have syphilis?"

* * *

_Spike's POV_

They've been here for eight days. Eight whole days. That's a week and a day. I'm surprised Big Blue hasn't found out about their little plan to send her ass back to the underground resting place she came from.

Wesley says she's taken a great interest in the weapons room and rarely comes out. I often wonder what she does in there, but I really could careless. It's her business. Of course hopefully if Red's spell goes right she'll be gone.

I've been avoiding them for the most part. Faith is the only one that's even dared to try and talk with me. We've gone patrolling once, but after to seeing the look in the principal's eyes I decided it wasn't worth the trouble. She seems to just be playing around with him though, but I'm not about to ask the question.

I've seen Xander around a bit too which doesn't bother me as much as it used to, having him around that is. He seems to be turning a new leaf or something like that. Must be because he's missing his demon girl. I can't say I blame him. She was a good person, Anya.

I've been trying to keep Liam inside the penthouse since they've arrived. He's expressed an interest in Red, which isn't that off the mark. She's got red hair. From what I remember about Angelus's taste in victims, red heads were at the top of his list.

He said they were rare or something like that. He said that she's very pretty. I asked what he thought about Buffy and he said she looked underfed. Those were his exact words. Underfed… she certainly did get skinnier as time went by.

Buffy. I've been avoiding here. Perhaps it's because I don't want her false promises of love or maybe it's because I don't want to see that gleam in her eye as she asks me about 'human' Angel. Liam is nothing like Angel or Angelus. I'm not even sure she'd like him much.

He's a guy. He likes looking at girls. He likes drinking. He's smart, sure I've said that a number of times, but he's got old-fashioned views about women. Not only that he's not tortured and broody. He's out going and talks and laughs. Despite what Buffy says she's gotten used to having a guy who will be there for her beck and call and keep her as their whole world. It's got nothing to do with her, it's just the type she's gotten used to.

Right now I've kept the door to the penthouse locked so Liam doesn't go out without my knowledge. I've decided I need a little air. He didn't put up much of a fight. He says he doesn't like half of the people that are supposed to be our new 'visitors'.

I'm wandering around aimlessly hoping Wesley will pull me into his office and tell me there's a bunch of demons to kill. Instead I ran into Buffy and Willow. Great, I should have just stayed in the penthouse.

"Well, look you're out of hiding. And here I thought you were never going to come out." Red says.

"Yeah, well, I needed a little air. It's a bit stifling staying with him all the time telling him what works how it works. He's starting to get a grasp of technology." I say.

"Yeah, must be tough. So… he's doing better?" Buffy asks and the interest in her voice is just a little too much.

This is the same girl that was trying to tell me that she loved me before I burnt up in the Hellmouth.

"Yeah, it's not like he was attacked by a pack of rabid dogs. He's fine." I say.

"Yeah and he seems to think that ever girl has syphilis." Willow says.

I smirk over at her.

"Sorry, he was trying to get into Harmony's pants… I told him she had syphilis. Then back in the big office with him trying to come onto you… just don't think it would be entirely safe for him to…engage in those kinds of relationships." I say.

"Yeah, but syphilis?"

"People died of it back in his day. Now just a shot and it's cleared right up, but he don't know that." I say.

"Did he say anything about me?" Buffy says as innocently as she can.

"Um… he said he thought you were nice." I say. It's better to just lie to her.

"Do you know how long he's going to stay like that?"

I should be annoyed. I should be very annoyed. I should be acting like the old Spike, maybe piss on her to claim my territory or something equally lewd. Why am I not, you ask. Because I don't think I love her anymore. I think I got over her sometime between the Cheerleader dying and Fred dying. Good to know I can map important dates by big deaths.

Although this could be the whole sleeping with Angelus not too long ago. Every time he makes an appearances I go all… wonky to steal a word from the Scoobies. So Buffy doesn't give me the time of day, doesn't seem interested in the fact that I'm alive… it doesn't bother me… and for some reason that's what bothers me.

Angelus is gone. Never coming back gone and I'm stuck with this human version of him. Liam really isn't all that different from Angelus. He has none of Angelus's blood lust, but he's just as horny, if not more horny. He's smart and has a dark humor about him. Being stuck with Liam… it's not so bad. That bothers me as well. I should hate having to baby-sit my Sire's human form, but I don't. I actually enjoy it. He's good conversation.

"Well, Cheerleader said that it wasn't until he figured out something. They were very vague… and cryptic. I'm guessing this is some sort of test for Angel." I say.

"So he will go back to being a vampire?" She asks.

"Yeah, eventually. Took about two or three weeks last time… when he was Angelus."

"He was Angelus… did you guys have any problems?"

"No, none at all. Locked him up in one of Wolfram and Harts mega mojo cages and all was well." I say.

"Well, what triggered his last change?" Red asks.

"Huh?"

"His last change. What triggered it? If you knew what triggered it you could use that to trigger it again."

"Oh, well… we don't know exactly what triggered it. Anyway the Cheerleader and the Mick already said that he had to do this on his own so… we tried, but then gave up." I say.

"Oh well, I guess if you tried… I could help." Red says.

"No, you fix one of our magical problems first. Get Fred back." I say.

"That's what we were coming to tell you. It's time."

* * *

_Liam's POV_

Spike thought he locked me in. He was wrong. I wanted to know where he was going. He disappeared once with that Faith girl and that Robin guy got mad at him. I don't know why though. It looked as though Faith was interested in Spike.

Her attraction wouldn't be a stupid one. Spike's a great man. I've spent some time with him in the time that I've been here and I still can't understand why he doesn't have a lass.

Perhaps he wants the one that was inviting me to drinks. Maybe him and this Angel person both had her and she liked the Angel person more. Though I think Spike would hate me if that were the case. He doesn't seem to hate me. besides

I don't think I'd ever go after someone like Buffy… Willow of course, even Faith and Dawn, but Buffy. She's come up to the penthouse a few times as has Wesley and Giles along with Xander and sometimes Willow who avoids me. I don't think she likes me very much which is sad.

I can see Buffy glare at me or Willow whenever I try and talk to her. It's kind of sad. I'm flattered that she's taken with me, but I just don't see anything in her. Not to be mean or anything. If I was looking for a quick leg over… maybe.

Xander comes over the most often. He and Spike have beers and watch 'sports'. Maybe Spike is friends with Xander and he just got goaded into taking care of me, but he said I was important. That must mean that I'm important to him.

I would really like it if Spike and I were friends. I don't even care that he's English. I think of us as friends at least I hope we are. Anyway I don't know why it matters. I don't even have any friends, why start now.

So I find myself wandering the halls. The visitors have taken the rooms close to mine and Spike's and perhaps I can find some enjoyable conversation. Dawn's really nice to talk to. Anyone so long as it isn't Buffy.

One of the doors is open so I walk over to it and I hear murmured voices. I can't help it if I'm a bit curious so I look in. There I see Willow lying on the bed her fingers caressing Kennedy's— I found out her name a few days ago— and Kennedy's fingers running through Willow's hair. Willow looks really tired.

"That spell took a lot out of you, huh." Kennedy says her fingers touching Willow's forehead.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. Did you see how happy they all were? I just wish Angel was here. He really loved Fred. He'd be so happy that she's back." Willow says leaning into Kennedy's touch.

"I don't think anyone could be happier than Wesley was… or Spike for that matter. Did you see how he picked her up and twirled her around… like how he did to you? Almost got a little jealous when he did that." Kennedy says with a pout on her face.

"Aw, you don't have to worry. Sure Spike's a very good looking guy. I mean who could deny the hotness, but I've got you. Anyway I thought it was cute how he noticed she was naked and threw his duster on her. Sort of like an older brother trying to protect his little sister." Willow says.

Kennedy's fingers strayed down to Willow's nose and then lips. Willow kissed them and I was… confused. It wasn't the first time that something in this New World confused me. It was like something I'd do with another girl yet here were two lasses doing it to each other. I decided to listen further.

"I thought Buffy had a thing for Spike. Seemed like it in Sunnydale. Always sticking up for him. Now we come here and she seems to be throwing herself over that Liam Angel guy." Kennedy says.

"Well, Buffy and Angel have a history. It's kind of funny though that she would try and jump at the chance to get Angel as human, but I've talked to him. He's not Angel. He's very different from Angel… I'm not sure which I like better. Still… I don't think Buffy would like Liam much if she talked with him. She's just in love with the idea of Angel being human." Willow says as Kennedy's hand start to caress her sides and breasts.

"That's certainly flip flopping. Poor Spike. He actually seemed fairly in love with her. Though he just seems annoyed with her now."

"Yeah very annoyed. They don't even like to be in the same room with each other. Xander certainly seems to be taking an interest in Spike though. Perhaps someone has a crush."

"Yeah, Xander told me he kind of liked guys too. I expected it though I didn't think he'd go after Spike."

"Doesn't stand much of a chance. We are leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah and Buffy and Spike haven't even utter mort then for words to each other. I don't know how it changed so fast, but they changed… for the worst I guess."

"I guess love does that to some people." Kennedy says. "Not us though." Willow says in a rather breathless tone.

"No, definitely not to us." Kennedy says and they start to kiss.

Very passionately in fact as though it were a prelude to sex. In fact Kennedy seems to be trying to talk off Willow's shirt. I back away slowly.

This New World is definitely confusing.

* * *

_Spike's POV_

Fred's back. Fred's BACK. FRED IS BACK! It's such a great thing. I had to hug her. Had to twirl her around. Of course it wasn't until realized she was naked that I let her go. Then I threw my duster on her.

We spent time talking before she was carted off by Wesley. I'm happy that they get to be happy. I didn't clue her into the whole Liam thing. I thought that could wait for the morning. Right now she and the Watcher need to get reacquainted… or better acquainted as it might be.

So I'm walking back to the penthouse in high spirits. FRED IS BACK! Did I say that yet? Well so what if I did.

FRED IS BACK!

I open the door and find Liam sitting on the couch. The TV's off and the lights are dim. This doesn't look like a good sign. He really isn't moving much.

"Liam… is something wrong?" I ask.

He turns around to face me. He's got that confused look on his face that I've come to know. He's confused a lot being in the 21st century.

"Nothing… it's nothing. I just… I saw something that… I've never seen before." He stutters out.

"Oh, and what was that?" I ask. He's quiet for a second.

"Is it common practice for women to engage in… sexual actions with another woman?" He asks.

It's a bit of an odd question. He must have saw Red and her little Slayer making out or something. Though I don't know why it would be new news to him. I'm sure Catholics talked about sins like that. That's probably what's bugging him.

"The world's a bit more… open minded nowadays, Liam. Where in your time that would have been seen as… disgusting, it's more tolerated here… now."

"And men… sometimes find other men attractive?" He asks.

I really don't know where he got that from, unless Angel has some gay porno I don't know about. It's possible I haven't searched every inch of the penthouse.

"Sometimes." I say truthfully.

"And people… they accept this as normal?"

"Well, some people don't. In fact a lot of people don't, but like I said more people are open minded nowadays. In fact men sometimes like to watch women with other women." I say. Maybe that was going a little far considering the look on his face.

"Why wouldn't they just won't to be with one of those women?"

"I don't know. It's a… it's a thing, Liam. Something I can't really explain."

"You don't find it attractive?"

"I didn't say that. It's… I guess I'm like you. I'd rather just shag one of them."

"What about men with other men… are you attracted to that?" Liam asks.

"Where would you get that idea?" I say a little panicked. I have no idea how he's going to react to all this.

"Nowhere… it's just… Xander, he's been around a lot. And you told me that you had someone you cared about… and I heard Willow and Kennedy talk about Xander having a… crush on you." He says in explanation.

Xander, the whelp… well I guess it's possible. Definitely smelled pheromones on him once or twice. He's not hard on the eyes. Dark brown hair and brown eyes like someone else I know… no not going down that road.

"I'm not adverse to it, but… Xander's just… well a friend really. Nothing more than that."

"Oh well… have you ever… been with another man." He asks.

I know I'm looking at him with a shocked expression. I can't believe he asked that question.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pry or imply… I've just… I should go to bed." He says getting up fast and walking over to his room.

"I'm sorry." He says turning to me with big worried eyes.

"It isn't a problem." I say and he smiles before closing the door to his room.

Holy

Crap

* * *

_Liam's POV_

I didn't mean to ask him that. I really didn't. The words just came out of my mouth. I've never thought about men that way… not really. I mean I've heard some of my friends talk about it, but I never did it.

Why when there were beautiful girls around. I'll admit to being interested into how it all works, but I can't believe I asked him that… it was… I'm just shocked at my behavior.

I hope he still wants to be my friend.

A/N: Ha, I scared some of you. Did you really think I was going to let Buffy and Spike have Buffy Spike time? May be a Spuffy fan, but this is pure Spike/Angel stuff here. I had to throw in the bit with Xander because 1). It furthered the plot to where I wanted it and 2). I love Spike/Xander to and I couldn't resist. Sorry for the Buffy bashing… was it even really bashing, well okay yeah it was… anyway sorry it had to be done. So please review!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Last Chapter had Fred coming back, Buffy trying to make moves on Liam and Liam figuring out about Gays and Lesbians. Sorry for the really long wait, but I've been having WB and mixing it with other fandoms.

Chapter 11:

_Spike's POV_

When things get quiet at Wolfram and Hart… that's when you need to worry. Hell, when things get quiet anywhere that's when you have to worry, but it holds especially true for Wolfram and Hart.

And I know I sound like a bloody Scooby when I say that, but it's true. It like the calm before the storm. Wesley and Fred are starting to look at me weird, they're calling me twitchy. Well excuse me if I don't have the best track record when things get quiet.

Liam is still here. It's been quite some time now and he's still here. I don't know how to get rid of him. Part of me doesn't want to. He's a great drinking buddy. And part of me knows that he isn't the end of this little charade that the bloody Powers are playing. There's gonna be something else.

Angelus… I could deal with Angelus. Liam… there's really nothing to deal when it comes to him. He's smart for a potato head. The unknown… I don't know what I could be facing. Could be anything. Easier to stick with what I know and I know Liam.

I started letting him walk around Wolfram and Hart a little. It's not healthy to be cooped up like that. He was getting really sick of it. As long as he stays away from all the people I've told him to stay away from, which is almost everybody, and Lorne follows him from a safe distance it's fine.

"I'm telling you we need to tighten security around here." I say in an exasperated tone.

"For what reason? We haven't received any threats that I'm aware of." Wesley says.

He looks just as exasperated as I feel. Course his is indignant. I'm right about this, I know I am.

"I'm telling you I can just feel it. Something is going to happen. Besides isn't it better to be safe then sorry?" I say.

"Spike, sweetie, maybe you're being a little paranoid." Fred says in that cute hesitant tone she does when she's trying to calm someone down.

She tries to pretend it's part of her sweet nature, but I know better. She's treating me with kid gloves. You'd think they'd respect the opinion of a century and something year old vampire. Wonder how Angel deals with them second guessing him.

"Maybe he's onto something, guys." Charlie says.

I could kiss him. I could literally kiss him. Even if he's only doing it to play Devil's Advocate. They scowl at him. Wesley gives him that 'don't encourage him' look that he does so well. In my opinion it makes him look like an overprotective father.

"I'm just saying, everything in our history has taught us that the things that go bump in the night attack when we least expect them too. Spike may sound like some crazy homeless guy on the street, but he might be right. And let's not forget that if someone did attack and they decided to go after Angel he'd be a little less than invincible."

They look like they might actually believe it. I guess it pays to be articulate.

"Still, everything in our history says that Wolfram and Hart security doesn't exactly keep everything out like we'd like it too." Wesley says.

I gotta agree with him there. I seriously wonder who's in charge. I think I might find out one day and give 'em a few pointers.

"Wouldn't hurt though. To just tell them to be extra careful. I mean… maybe if they're extra careful, they'll be regular security instead of lax." Fred says.

Wesley seems almost irritated that I've turned the both of them against him. Almost, but not quite. He let's out a sigh and what sounds like a 'fine'. I try not to hoot in victory.

"Well that was a pleasant experience… and by pleasant I mean not pleasant."

I look up to see Lorne standing in the doorway.

"Where's Liam?" I ask.

"Oh yeah don't mind me. I just spent the day following around a lost little puppy dog who couldn't even bother to hide his disgust and on top of that he had me go through all of Wolfram and Hart… twice."

I look at him expectantly and he sighs.

"I left him in the elevator… where do you think he is? I made sure he went back to his room like a good little Irish boy. He's currently requesting your presence."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. He's not chatty when he doesn't want to be."

I sigh.

"Fine, I'll go up and see what's wrong with him. Work on that security thing. I say as I walk into the elevator.

They shake their heads and get to work.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

I don't know how long I'm waiting there for him. It's a little while, but not too long. I'm anxious to talk with him. I'm getting pretty sick of being treated like a child. It's not like I can't take care of myself. Sure this New World is a bit scary and I don't necessarily know everything that goes along with it, but does he really need to send people to follow me? I don't think so. I'm not a child.

He slides into the room and he looks irritated. He must have been in a meeting or something.

"Yes?" He asks when he's in front of me.

"I don't want you having that… Lorne creature follow me around anymore." I say as firm as I can.

"Come again?"

"You heard me. I'm an adult. I can look after myself. I don't need to be followed around by… creatures."

"Really… and what do you think I am? Just cause I don't walk around exposed like Lorne, doesn't mean I'm not a creature, Liam. You gotta know that I have Lorne follow you around as a safety precaution."

"That's right because I'm supposed to be this big important Angel character." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know if you don't want to be treated like a child you have to stop acting like one."

"I'm not acting like a child. Would you even spend this much energy on me if I wasn't supposed to be some great hero savior person."

He looks puzzled for a second. He doesn't know how to answer that question. My guess is no.

"If you were walking down a dark alley…. All by your lonesome and something attacked you I would save you." He says.

"But you wouldn't have me followed around by one of your… teammates." I say.

"Look, it's not really fair to say that. We have a history… you and I. You're important to me not just because you're going to be some hero savior person." He says.

"So why am I important to you?"

He looks like he's debating on whether to tell me or not. I hate that he's keeping all these big secrets from me. I think he hates keeping them though.

"Because without you… I don't exist. You… you turn me into a vampire. I guess… I guess we're like family." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"Family?"

"Yeah… in the vampire sense of the word. If I let something happen to you… if something happens to you… it alters everything, not just you or the people you saved, but the things you did. Everyone you ever turned. Everything that ever happened in the past. Everyone I've ever saved." He says.

"So… you're linked to me. If I die… you die."

"And so do hundreds of others… course thousands of others would live, but that's not the point. The point is you're needed… and I kind of like being undead."

I ponder this for a second. He's sat down on the couch. Guess admitting things takes a lot out of a person. He's not looking at me.

"But… you wouldn't… I mean vampires are bad. Wouldn't… wouldn't it be better if I just died. Then I could… I mean you could have lived out your life and gone to heaven…"

He snorts at that. I don't see what's so funny.

"Trust me my live would have been over anyway. And I'm not going to discuss that with you. You'll just have to take my word for it that everyone's better off the way things are." He says.

I nod my head. Really he would know better than I do. He's lived through it. If he says that after everything— and I don't really know what everything entails— he's okay with the way things turned out, that they're better this way then I have to believe him.

I take a seat next to him on the couch. He looks over at me and smiles a little. Not a big smile, but a smile nonetheless. He pats me on the shoulder and I smile back.

I thought it was going to be weird after his friends left. After I asked all those questions. Truth is we've been closer. I don't know what I'm thinking though. I might be getting a little too close to him. I don't know what's going through my brain. I just know that… when I'm around him… he makes me feel like I can do anything.

I know I sound like a girl. I can't help it though. I don't know how to act around him. I complain that he treats me a child, but that's not true. My father treated me like a child, but he… he treats me like a person. Like someone who has real thoughts and feelings. It's easy to get addicted to being treated like an adult.

"I want to trust you, but I don't see how living marked as condemned is something anyone would want." I say.

He looks at me through his eyelashes. They're longer than a girls. Really he's the most feminine looking guy I've ever met. I've met some, but none like Spike. It's an odd thought that I think he'd make a stunning woman when he's clearly a man, but I can't help but let my mind wonder there.

He smiles and the lets his tongue glide over his way too white teeth.

"Some times living in sin can be fun." He says with a leer and a certain glint in his eyes.

I laugh nervously because I find that a lot of the time Spike makes me nervous. I look away from him. We sit in silence for a few moments before I hear a loud crash and it feels as though the entire building is shaking.

He looks over at me, startled look clouding his eyes and stands up going stock still except for the occasional nod of his head.

"Stay here." He says his voice brooking no argument.

"But what…"

"Just, for once in your time here, do as I say and stay here." He says and I'm not sure, but I think his eyes flash gold.

* * *

_Spike's POV_

Maybe I should have knocked on wood when I was telling them to up security measures. I didn't honestly think something was going to happen that second. The moment I stepped out of Angel's little penthouse apartment I get attack by some warrior demons. I don't even want to know how bad it's going downstairs if the demons got up here.

They're pretty skilled fighters and it's not like I've got a weapon or anything. So a little hand to hand combat never hurt anybody. It's not like I'm a slouch in that department or anything. I can keep up with the best of them.

A few well placed kicks and punches later and I'm getting nowhere. They've pulled out some weapons and I'm doing my best to dodge the swords and crossbows, but it's a bit hard. Two on one attacks generally are hard to win when you're the one and especially when you don't have any weapons.

We've somehow gotten down the hall away from the door to Angel's penthouse when one of their kicks throws me back to the door. I stay down a bit but I know they're going to come after me. That's when I hear the door open. Something clinks on the ground and I look over into to see the door close.

He threw out a sword. Looks like one Angel would pick if he were here. I grab it and stand up. It's easy to slide it into the first guy. They weren't expecting me to be armed. The sword easily glides into his stomach and I see the shocked look on both of their faces. I turn the sword just to add the extra pain before pulling it out. The guy slumps to the floor. There's a moments glance between me and the other demon before he attacks.

There's a bit more skill to killing him. Clearly he knows I got a sword and I know how to use it so he's dancing around me. Some more kicks and whatnot. Never was good at telling a fight scene despite how much I told Buffy that one time. Most of it was over embellishment.

He lets go of a few more arrows before I stick the sword into him and let out a triumphant cry. I'm about to make my way down the stairs when I hear Liam's voice.

"Wait, if you're going to go down there then you're going to need more weapons."

"I'll do fine with the one sword."

"You don't know if your teammates need weapon…"

His sentence breaks off and a startled look pass over his features. I look down at him and on his white t-shirt a rapidly spreading blood pool is forming. An arrowhead sticks out slightly. He slumps forward and I catch him. I see it just then. Another one of those demons and I can't help it when my face changes and I let out a roar.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

I've never felt pain this intense before. Once I cut myself on one of my father's tools, but even that doesn't compare. The bleeding hasn't stopped and the arrow is still in me. I didn't see where Spike went, but I think it was to go kill that thing. He came back a few minutes later and that's when I see it for the first time.

I remember what that vampire in the alley looked like. It was kind of hard to forget, but I'd never seen Spike like that. He'd told me he was a vampire and I believed that because it made sense, but I'd never seen his face like that of a demon.

I thought I'd be scared or disgusted if I ever did see him like that, but I wasn't. I couldn't be because it was still Spike and despite him looking like a monster I know he went to go off and kill the thing that had hurt me. It was just the sort of thing that he'd do.

Hands trembling, I reached out for him. He moved closer, not aware that he was still in his vampire face and I didn't even care.

"It hurts." I say and I would have berated myself for how childlike I sounded if I didn't think that I had good reason too.

"I know. It's going to be okay though."

"What… how…"

"Wesley is coming with the medical team. They're going to fix you right up. Like nothing ever happened."

"What was that… thing?"

"Just another demon, thought he'd make himself look good by trying to attack the Wolfram and Hart empire. Happens from time to time."

"I'm really going to be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. These doctors nowadays… there nothing like the doctors back in your day. They could save someone with nine bullet holes in him."

"You know… you could… like you did with that vampire…" I say.

My breath is sort of ragged and my head feels way too dizzy and I'm not even sure what I'm saying at this point, but it means something. I'm saying something.

"I'd have to take out the arrow. This way will be easier. We just have to wait a few minutes. Just hole on for a few minutes."

It's the last thing I hear before I pass out.

* * *

_Spike's POV_

"He's going to be fine." The doctor says.

"He better be fine." I say just loud and menacing enough for her to twitch a bit.

"No major organs were punctured. The bleeding took awhile to stop, but we got it under control. Just some stitching and a night or so in the hospital to replenish his lost blood supply and he'll be ready to go back home." She manages to say as professionally as possible.

She takes it as her cue to leave when we don't say anything. When she's out of earshot, I go off.

"What the bloody hell happened tonight?" I ask in a growl.

"What always happens. There was a break in security. Some people wanted to attack Angel. It was under control." Wesley says.

"You call them shooting and almost killing Liam under control?" I ask.

"Look, Spike we didn't know how to contact you in order to tell you to keep him safe. It all happened so fast…"

"That ain't good enough Charlie boy. This… this place… if we want any hope of keeping Liam alive so Angel stays alive we can't stay here." I say.

"Spike, we can't just leave. We kinda signed a contract. Angel signed a contract." Fred says. She's gonna end up playing conflict mediator and I know it.

"You can't blame me for wanting to keep him safe." I say.

"But we can question your motives. Perhaps you're involved to… personally in Liam's well being." Wesley says.

"Aren't we all. Because I was under the impression that keeping Liam alive so he can become Angel was everyone's concern."

"It is, but you're too close to this Spike. I've seen the video surveillance."

It takes me two steps to get to him and another step to push him against the wall. He's gasping for air and I hear Gunn and Fred yelling at me to stop hurting him.

"You wanna accuse me of something, fine. Have the stones to do it properly though would you. But never think that I've got ulterior motives for keeping Liam safe. Because it isn't just my ass on the line it's yours and everyone else's." I say.

I let go of him and he's gasping for air. He looks up at me and I know he knows he made a stupid mistake. I sigh and shake my head.

"I'm going out for a smoke."

_

* * *

_

_Liam's POV_

I don't know how long it is before I wake up again. It had to be awhile. I wake up in a place that's white and beeping. I look around and see all sorts of things that I don't know about.

"Hey."

I look over to see Spike sitting at the side of the bed I'm in. I smile at him and try to move around, but it hurts to move much.

"Don't move around. The doctor says it's bad. You feeling any better?"

"A little. I… it doesn't feel as bad. Just a little shooting and aching." I say.

"Good. We were all a little afraid there for a second. Thought that maybe you weren't going to make it."

"I've never been injured that badly before. You said I'm going to be fine?"

I didn't mean for it to sound like a question, but that's how it came out.

"Yeah, very fine. You're just going to have to be in this hospital for a little while."

"What attacked me?"

Spike shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. Just… get some sleep. I've got some things to do." He says.

He stood up and looked over at me. His hand came up and he ran his fingers through my hair. He smiled slightly before walking away.

I think maybe I might be going a little crazy.

A/N: Oh man I hope I still have readers for this story. I really am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but that's just me. I really do like working on this story and I hope it isn't forever until I update again. Hope you ENJOYED feedback appreciated.


	13. Chapter 12

Hi scurries out from her hiding spot How is everyone. I know it's almost been a year and you all probably thought that I wouldn't be updating ever again. Well I'm here to tell you, nope here I am. I've got a schedule written down and I'm hoping to come out with a chapter a week until I finish. I really want to get this story and the four other slash stories, even the Harry Potter stuff, finished with. I hate leaving things unfinished. As for the Spuffy stories... I'm afraid they will go unfinished. I'm afraid I cannot write het and one of them has a glaring plothole I have no idea how to fix.

So hopefully I'll be able to stick with the schedule. I hope I still have some people interested in this story. If not, I can understand why I wouldn't. But ENJOY anyway.

Chapter 12

_ Spike's POV_

It's been a week since Liam got out of the hospital.

He seems to be doing fine, but you can never tell with that one. Though he speaks his mind as often as he wants, there are some things he just won't talk about.

Being a vampire is one of those things and yeah, maybe I shouldn't have told him about that because it does kind of screw with things. He was gonna find out eventually. And I think that the powers got some sort of magical mumbo jumbo they're gonna use on him so he doesn't remember any of it anyway.

He doesn't like to talk about it. Sure, he'll ask me questions about being a vampire, but he never asks about his life. Maybe he's smarter than I thought, which is pretty damn smart, but it's like he doesn't want to know because he's afraid of that knowledge.

Or maybe I'm just giving him too much credit.

Still it's not like we're want for conversation. I still have to explain things to him and that can get pretty interesting. He discovered porn the other day and I still have to explain that one to him.

"I just don't understand why someone would want to watch rather than participate themselves."

"You know, there are ugly people in the world, Liam. People who don't have a chance in hell of getting good-looking women like you or me. This way they can."

"But they're not really. It's television. You can't… you can't touch the woman. Be near the woman… have relations with her."

It gets a little weird talking about these things with him for very obvious reasons. He looks like Angelus and acts a bit like Angel, but he's not them. He's much younger looking, face still incredibly handsome and he's fun to talk to, but he's not them.

"It's as close as some people get." I say as flippantly as I can manage.

He stares at me for a long time, brow furrowed like he's thinking about something. Opens his mouth a couple of times and when nothing comes out, he pouts. Frowns and looks utterly frustrated before he opens his mouth again.

"Do… these… pornos as you called them… do they… do people film men having relations with men."

He looks really awkward and I have to wonder what it took to actually say that.

He asked that one time and he hasn't brought it up since. I thought he'd just forget about it. Chalk it up to a quirk of the 'New World' as he calls it and let it go. I certainly wasn't expecting to have to explain that yes in fact there are gay pornos out there.

"Yeah."

"Really. Do… do you have any?"

He's blushing, all that warm blood rushing to the surface and his face a pink color and he can't even look me straight in the eye.

"No."

"Have… have you ever…"

"Yes."

"Really?" He says.

His eyes go a little wide at that information, though he doesn't look disgusted. I guess that's a plus in my favor.

"Yeah."

"Did… did you enjoy it?"

I'm not entirely sure where this conversation is going and I don't think I like it all that much. Talking about sex with men to a guy I used to bend over for is a little weird, even if it isn't the same guy.

He's asking though, big brown eyes all wide and curious and it makes me want to answer any question he might have on the whole subject. Answer even more questions.

"Yeah." I say.

"Oh." He says and he nods his head.

Brows furrow a bit more and he looks like he's thinking about something. Something I probably don't want to know about given how he is and who I am, but I kind of want him to go further. Want him to finish his line of thought because I'm just that side of pathetic to go through any experimentation he might want to engage in.

It's then that my cell rings. I look at the name and notice it's Wesley. He mentioned something about a little demon hunting, getting back to the roots I suppose. He told me I didn't have to go, but I have a feeling that I might be needed so I answer it.

"Yeah." I say.

" I Spike… I know I said that… /I "

"Where are you?" I say, tone a little exasperated.

" I I didn't even finish what I was saying. /I "

"I already knew where you were going. So just tell me where you are so I can help out."

I hear him sigh through the other end of the phone. I can almost picture him rubbing his forehead and opening and closing his eyes.

" I We're at the docks. Something was supposed to be shipped here, but it would appear that we're going to need a little more muscle on this then we had originally planned. /I "

"Well, I'm your man. I'll be there in a little while."

" I What about Liam/I "

I look over at Liam who seems to still be in his on little world, thinking about things I don't even want to think about and I sigh.

"He'll be fine by himself. One night isn't going to kill him."

" I If you think it's safe… /I "

"Of course it is. He's smart enough to know that he should get out and if anyone tries to do anything, I'll kill 'em."

He looks up at that, his face confused because he just caught the tail end of that conversation.

" I Right, of course. Well, if it's any consolation, there's a security system set up to keep him inside and to keep others out. You should set it /I "

"I will. See you in a bit."

I hear Wesley say yeah and hang up. Look over at Liam who still looks confused and I sigh.

"You have to stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"To fight demons."

"Most likely."

"Um… you'll be careful… right?"

It's the worried tone that gets me and Liam definitely looks eighteen right there. Vulnerable and worried and I take a deep unneeded breath and shake my head.

"Careful as can be."

* * *

_ Liam's POV _

He's been gone for almost an hour now and I'm terrible bored.

I tried entertaining myself with the television, but it's not nearly as fun without Spike there to make jokes at everything that happens that is utterly ridiculous. I tried eating, but that was only good until the food ran out and Spike really needs to get more ice cream.

He left in a hurry. Told me not to leave the room and that he'd be back in awhile. I'll admit I was a little worried when he left. The whole fighting demons business seems very dangerous. I know Spike's a vampire and very capable, but it still seems fairly dangerous.

He doesn't talk about it though. Keeps it from me and I'm pretty sure that's a good thing. I'm not sure if I want to know or not. I know that I'm supposed to become a demon and that's hard enough to swallow without the added weight of other demons.

So not knowing is best I suppose. Doesn't mean I can't worry about Spike. Or any of them for that matter. They're all quite nice, even the demon man and I don't want any of them to get hurt. If someone had asked me before all of this I would have said who gives a shit, but now… they're good people.

Better people than I'm certainly shaping up to be, at least that's what my father would say. Spike says I shouldn't give a shit what he says, but I can't help it. He's my father and Spike also said something about people always trying to be excepted by their fathers.

I have to say that he's right.

But still… I would feel bad if one of them were to get injured trying to make other people safe. They're heroes really, though I'm not sure they like to acknowledge it or even think they are. It's hard to tell.

But thinking all of that is severe and not helpful for my mood because I feel kind of stupid. Asking Spike all those questions and he answered them, like I knew he would. I don't know what I asked. Still don't know and all I can say is that I was curious.

I'm still curious really. I don't understand the pleasure that can be gained from two men together, but it makes me wonder. Makes me have thoughts about it… about Spike. He says he's done that kind of thing before, but I have no idea if he'd want to do that kind thing with me.

But then I think… I think some times that he might want to. Just in the way that he looks at me. It's the same way I've looked at girls that I've taken a fancy to. Bright smiles and furtive glances and I know that's what I do when he's around.

It makes me feel like an utter girl, but when I'm doing it… I don't seem to care.

I try to make that thought go away. Look at the collection I discovered under the bed. I hadn't explored it very much when Spike came into the room and explained it all to me. I saw one of the tapes, as Spike called it, and there was a man and a woman and they were having intercourse.

Spike already explained how to play tapes and I'm curious. I look through some of the other tapes. Different variations of men and women, but no men and men. I'm starting to think that maybe as this Angel person I don't have these thoughts. Maybe as this Angel person I already realized I don't like it.

And that's when I come across a tape that has two men on it.

They certainly look happy. Look like it's pleasurable and I guess they're both good looking. I've never really looked at a man before in that light so I don't really know.

I know I shouldn't, but my curiosity wins out. I pull the tape from its covering and pop it into the VCR just like Spike showed me.

At first nothing happens, but a few seconds later, two mean appear on the screen. Two naked men. It doesn't take long before they're… doing things with each other.

I shouldn't like it. I know this. I've read the bible, have had it taught to me at Church, but I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. I can feel myself harden and I want to turn off the tape, but I can't. So I chance it. Start to unbutton my pants and am about to touch myself…

And that's when the door opens.

* * *

_ Spike's POV_

I can smell him before I get in there.

This isn't really what I wanted after the fight I just had. I mean I know he's jerked off before in the bathroom. Vampire hearing and smell can pick up on these things. Usually I try my hardest to ignore it or I join in. Not like he can hear me. I'm sure he's focused on other things.

But the fight was long and draining and there were at least eight really bad ass demons there all trying to get this package that was supposed to be delivered. We won of course, because that's what the good guys do.

And I can just tell he's jerking off. Pheromones coming from the penthouse and I don't really want to have to contain myself. Not right now when I'm sore and hurting.

I open the door and he jumps a bit. Hurriedly buttons his pants and I sigh. Look around the room a bit until my eyes land on the television.

I'm not sure what I was expecting. I guess I thought he'd get into the pornos because they're there and he's a guy and guys like that sort of thing. I know that I do, so it's not a shocker.

What is a shocker is that it's a porno with two guys.

He looks extremely guilty. Tries to the hide the TV with his big bulk, but I already saw and I smirk at him.

"Experimenting a little pet."

He moans, not the response I was expecting and his eyes are wide and hazy and I swallow unnecessarily. I thought I might tease him a bit for being curious, but he doesn't look to be shamed by it. By getting caught maybe and something else that I can't quite figure out.

He picks up the remote and turns off the television. Starts to walk to his room and hesitates. Takes a jerky step in my direction before turning back. I think he's going to his room to finish himself off, but then he turns again, steps more determined and before I know it he's kissing me.

Big hands wrapped on my forearms and his lips pressing hard against mine. Tongue pushing into my mouth and he's surprisingly and not so surprisingly good at this. Angelus was always a good kisser after all

Edited for content. Please go to livejournal user name- clockstopper there's smut there hehe. It'll be up there. Feel free to leave commetnts here or there. It's not up at the site yet and I'm not sure when I'll get around to doing that. I'm really hoping to finish this fic so just bare with me people. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  



	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Oh I stuck to the schedule. YAY! me. The schedule says that I must update this story every Wednesday until it is finished. It might take awhile and I may stumble, but so far I've kept on schedule. Okay so here's the next chapter. ENJOY.

Chapter 13:

_Spike's POV_

I wake up to the sound of crying.

Real crying and it sounds like it's coming from a kid. A small one too. It's then that I notice that I'm not wrapped up in a nice, warm, Liam-shaped blanket and am in fact lying naked under Angel's poofy comforter.

I open one eye and see him.

He's about four, maybe five. Big brown eyes and tons of wild hair and just enough feature wise that I know this is another one of those stupid phase things the Powers are making us jump through.

He looks scared, bottom lip quivering just a bit and I guess if you're that age and taken away from your parents you would be scared. He's dressed, and that's a relief because I would want to be in bed, naked with an equally naked little kid. That's just wrong.

Of course not as wrong as what the Powers are doing, but I'm willing to let it slid in favor of getting the crying to stop.

"Hey ducks." I say.

His eyes get bigger, lips quivers a bit more and he pulls his knees up to his chest.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I say.

It sounds funny to my ears because once upon a time, vamp like me, would've killed him in a heart beat. But I've changed and this is Angel we're talking about. Even if it is a pint sized version.

His eyes me curiously for a bit, eyes still wide and opens his mouth.

"Where's my mum." He says, words a bit choppy and messed up sounding in only the way a kid that young could manage.

He's utterly frightened and I want to comfort him a bit, but what can I say? I can't very well tell him about what's going on. He wouldn't understand and he'd still be asking for his mum.

"She's gone."

"Where'd she go?" He asks, voice low and scared.

"Away… for a bit. You'll go back to her soon enough."

"I wanna go back to her now."

I resist the urge to snap at him because he's just a kid and instead I sigh.

"Well, you can't… not right now. But I know of a few people who can get you back to her soon enough."

He studies me in that inquisitive way kids do before he shakes his head, very slowly and deliberately like he trusts me, but that trust only goes so far.

"Great. Just a sec." I say.

He doesn't look like he understands what I mean by that, but sits there anyway. I pull some of my clothes off from the ground and try to get dressed without actually getting up. I may not have much shame, but this is a little kid after all.

After I'm done, clothes straightened out as much as they can be considering I'm wearing Angel's shirt and my pants. It looks ridiculous, but I'll settle for it. I stand up and reach my hand out to the kid.

He looks at it curiously, before he scrambles up to stand on the bed and practically launches himself onto me.

I can already tell this is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Cordelia. Cordelia get your ass down here." Fred yells.

After making a bunch of cooing sounds at mini Angel, all of which he seemed to like, she had decided that the Powers weren't checking in soon enough. Mini Angel had already cried twice for his mum and practically went catatonic upon seeing Lorne.

Not that I could blame the little guy. Big Green would be scary to anyone at that age.

He feel asleep a few minutes ago and is now drooling on Angel's shirt, head resting on my shoulder and he really hasn't let go since we used the elevator to go to the office level of the building.

I should probably be pissed. I'm by no means cute and fluffy, but he seems to think so. Fred had mentioned something about separation anxiety and how when someone has that, they latch on to the first person around. Or maybe it was some other sort of disorder. I can't remember.

All I know is that this form of Angel is a lot more vulnerable then even Liam was and it's gonna take some doing to make sure he's safe.

"Cordy, I'm not messing around. You need to get down here and explain this." Fred yells at the ceiling.

"Perhaps we should just wait for them to come on their own time." Wesley says.

"Wes, he's a little kid. Practically a baby and they expect us to keep him safe. If anything happens to him…"

"Nothing is gonna happen to him." Gunn says.

Damn right nothing is gonna happen to him, I think.

"You don't know that Charles. We want to keep him safe, but… he's a little boy. Little boys want to go out and play in the mud and stuff." Fred says.

She's probably not far off, even if he is from yesteryear. He seems like the type to jump around in mud puddles and run in fields. Most little boys are.

Charlie boy doesn't look so certain now and Fred goes back to screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Well if you're not going to stop for the sake of stopping then at least think of Liam. He just got to sleep and, with the day that he's having, I think sleep is just what he needs." Wesley says.

I'm inclined to agree with him. Besides I heard somewhere that little kids need naps or something like that.

"Oh… right… sorry. You're… you're right. I should be quiet." She says.

She looks over at me, mini Angel's head resting on my shoulder and he's drooling and snoring, but all she sees is an adorably little kid. Makes that 'aw' noise, face softening and breaking into a huge smile.

"He certainly is a cutey." Fred says.

"Well then next time he can drool on you."

* * *

He let Fred take him to the hospital located in the building, just to make sure he's healthy and doesn't have any sort of sickness we're not aware of. Course, given the time, I don't think he would have survived very long if that were the case.

I suspect she just wanted to hold him and he went to her, very willingly. Fred is a woman after all. They've got that motherly vibe and I can't say I wasn't tired of him drooling on me.

"So… a little kid version of Angel. I did not see that one coming." Lorne says.

He's pouring his coffee. I'm pouring myself a mug of blood.

"Neither did I. Bloody Powers that Be. Can't they just make their wishes known like normal people?"

"I think it's a requirement that one is vague in order to get in with the higher ups. In any case… they're messing with some pretty hefty fires."

"Got that right."

"Though, at least this time we know you won't be sleeping with this form of Angel." Lorne says casually.

Like he didn't just say that where anyone could hear.

"Green…"

"It's none of my business. I just… I find it odd that that's twice now that we've had Angel reincarnations and both times you slept with them and both times they changed. I'm just hoping that isn't the trigger this time."

"What makes you think it was the trigger before?"

He gives me that 'honey please' look as he likes to call it and I roll my eyes at him.

"Lorne…"

"If it's not that then it definitely has something to do with that. Or you. You have to see the parallels Blondie."

I scowl at him. Grab my mug of blood and start to head off towards Angel's office when a flash of light blinds me, magical force pushing me back until I'm flat on my arse, blood flying into my face.

"Blood hell!"

"Opps, sorry. That was my fault."

I don't have to look up to now that Power's representatives are here. Great.

"Really, you need to let me do those portals."

"Yes, before you kill someone." I mutter.

"You're already dead." Cordelia says.

"I wasn't just talking about me."

"Oh, I'd never kill anyone. I've got more control than that." She says airily.

There's something in the doubtful way that Doyle looks at her that makes me question that. Even if I hadn't already been questioning it myself.

"So… you're here." I say.

I wait for them to say something. Lorne, Wes and Gunn have made their way over and look interested to see what they're going to say.

"Yes, we are." Cordelia says, bright smile on her face.

"Any reason why?"

"You were the ones calling us. Figured we'd answer."

"You do know that a much younger version of Liam is with us now, right?" Wes asks.

"Oh, of course. We're the ones in charge of this little experiment… well not exactly in charge, but we're kind of like the over thingies."

"Over thingies?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes at me and sighs.

"She means overseers. Makes sure things are running smoothly." Doyle explains.

"And they are… running smoothly that is?" Wesley asks.

"As far as we can tell." Cordelia says.

This seems to irritate Wes. He starts laugh, a little hysterically and pulls at his hair a bit.

"What are we supposed to do with a child?" He asks incredulously.

They share a look and I'm already getting bored with them. It's clear that they know everything, but can't tell us anything.

"Keep him safe?" Cordelia says.

It sounds more like a question than anything else and I can tell she's probably just dying to tell us the big secret, but can't.

"This is Angel's journey. You can't do anything but make sure he stays safe along the way." Doyle says.

"We're not exactly equipped to deal with tiny tots." Charlie says.

"We know. This is a law firm. Just… try, okay. You never know. It might do you all some good."

"Sadly it won't be doing me any good considering he screams every time I get near him." Lorne mutters.

She gives him a sympathetic look and shakes her head.

"He's five, Lorne. You're very scary to him."

"There's nothing we can do." I say.

They both stare at me and for a second I think I see something in their eyes. What, I don't know, but it's something and I want to press them further, but I don't think they'd tell me. They just nod, in unison and that's a bit creepy, and sigh.

"Just make sure he's safe, but also… that he gets to be a kid. He didn't get to do much of that the first time around." Cordelia says.

I nod and with the same type of flash that they came in with, they're gone.

* * *

I make my way to the hospital floor. Not many patients about, which is a good thing. Fred radioed me a few minutes after the little visit and told me that mini Angel was asking for me.

Of course I went down there.

"Hey." I say to him.

He smiles brightly at me, red sucker in hand and a candy bar in the other.

"Hi!" He says loudly.

"How much sugar did you give him?"

Fred looks a bit sheepish as she shrugs her shoulders and sighs.

"Not a lot. He was just crying so hard and so I gave him a lolly and then I told him if he was a good boy he'd get another one."

Which explains the sucker, but not the king size crunch bar in his hand. I decide it's better to not ask though.

"You were asking for me?" I say to him.

He shakes his head.

"Why?"

"What's name." He asks.

"Spike." I say.

His nose scrunches up a bit and he giggles.

"'M Liam." He says.

Fred makes another 'aw' noise and she looks like she wants to bundle him up and keep him for a long time.

He certainly is cute, voice slightly accented and slurred because of his words. Even if his hair is a bit messy and his face is sticky from the candy he's been eating.

"So, how is he?" I ask Fred.

"Fine. The doctor's said everything is in ship shape."

"Cordelia and Doyle just made a visit." I say to her.

She nods her head.

"What'd they say?"

"Just the usual. This is Angel's journey, we're meant to guide… all that bollocks."

Mini Angel gasps at that and then bursts into giggles.

"Spike are we gonna have to have a cussing jar?"

"What the bloody hell is a cussing jar?"

Mini Angel giggles some more.

"Everyone puts a quarter in every time they cuss in front of Liam." She says.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. He's just a kid. He'll start imitating you and saying naughty words. We can't have that."

She's clearly decided that she likes this mothering role and I think it suits her. Not that I'm going to tell her that. She'll let it go to her head too fast. Instead I lean against the doorway.

"What are we gonna do with him?" I ask.

She sighs, looks over at the little boy on the hospital bed sucking away at his lollipop and trying to open the crunch bar. She doesn't make another 'aw' noise, but it's a close call.

"Well first, we have to get him some clothes."

A/N: So that's the end of that chapter. I've been wanting to get to this part of the fic for quite sometime now. The thought of a little Angel is just too adorable to pass up. Hope everyone thinks so as well. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

_Spike's POV _

We're at the mall of all bloody places. I still don't understand why Wolfram and Hart doesn't have it's own mall, but Fred said they don't, so we're here. It's jam packed with people and their crying brats.

Mini Angel ain't like that at all. He's quiet, subdue really and he's clinging to me tightly, face resting on my shoulder as I hold him. Every once in awhile he'll look over at Fred and smile at her. She'll smile back and I can already tell she's charmed by him.

"Alright, so where to first. We're definitely gonna need some clothes." She says as she starts walking toward the Gap.

I cringe. The Gap. Who wants to dress their kid in those poncy clothes? But she's already walking and mini Angel extents his arm towards her so I suck it up and follow.

"Oh these things are so adorable. And so small." Fred coos over various pieces of clothing.

I figure I'll leave her to the shopping. She knows more about this stuff then I do and I trust her not to pick anything too froffy. The kid may grow up to be Angel, King of all that is Hair Product related, but the kid doesn't need to dress like it.

"You have an adorable son."

I look over to see a saleswoman, pretty enough, long blonde hair and a white smile. She gives mini Angel a cutesy smile and he just stares at her.

I didn't miss the fact that she called mini Angel my son. I guess it would appear that way. No one would guess that's he's actually the human kid form of my Sire and I'm a vampire.

"Yes… he's… cute." I say.

She smiles widely again and I can still tell that the kid is just staring at her blankly.

"So, do you need any help picking things out or is his mom doing all that."

I glance a look over at Fred who's pulling various things into her hands, extending them to get a good look before either bundling them up in her arms or putting them back. She seems very focused on the whole thing.

"Someone's helping out." I say.

I don't want to confuse the kid by saying his mum is around. He'd probably get all happy and cheerful and start crying when he realized she wasn't.

"But not his mom." She says.

Her smile takes a different turn, something more of a leer and I almost can't believe she's doing it in front of the kid. Guess woman are just like that sometimes. Especially when you add in a cute kid.

"My mum's gone." The kid says in that small voice of his.

She practically melts at that, face going all soft and sad and she puts her hand to her chest, purses her lips and closes her eyes for just a second.

"I am so sorry. Was… was it sudden?"

"Um… yeah. It was sudden."

"Oh that must have been so awful for you. Both of you."

She adds the last part as almost an after thought, her hand going to touch my forearm and I try not to stare at her too weirdly.

"Well, we've got… family. In fact his Aunt Fred is the one doing the shopping for us today. Wouldn't know the first bloody thing about this stuff."

"Oh… well it's good to know that you have people around. You know if there's anything…"

"Spike." Little Liam says pulling on my duster.

"Yes, pet."

"Want Fred." He says.

The sales lady gives a tight smile and I shrug as best as I can.

"What the kid wants…" I say as I start to walk over to Fred.

I set him down on his feet when we get close enough and he toddles off to her. Pulls on her hand a bit and stares up at her with those wide brown eyes.

"What you doing?" He asks.

"I'm picking out some clothes for you. You don't want to walk around in that all the time. You'll get smelly."

He laughs at that and walks over to the clothes rack. Studies in closely before he picks out a shirt and pulls at it.

"I like that." He says.

"Oh… well… I guess we'll have to get it then."

They walk around the store a few more times, little Liam pointing out things he doesn't like and does like. Then Fred sets down the clothes she had already picked out and he goes through those too.

It's the most talkative I've seen him since the whole transformation business and he's got a pretty big vocabulary for a little kid. Says please and thank you and you wouldn't think that from knowing Angelus or Liam. Maybe Angel, but it's weird to see this little kid version, all shy and nervous glances and I think there might be something to what the Cheerleader said about him not getting a great childhood.

I don't know much about his upbringing. Angelus certainly never talked about it and during the time that Liam was around, he had never said anything about it either. Had just talked about how his father looked down on him, but I already knew that.

I'd heard Angelus rant about it enough times to know.

There's nothing of Liam in this kid. Nothing of Angelus. Mostly it's Angel, the vamp with a soul. He's got that same nervous way about him that Angel with a soul has with most thing and people that aren't me.

I wonder what changed.

"That's certainly a lot of clothes. Is it all for you?"

It's the same woman that was trying to talk me up before that's ringing up all the clothes.

Mini Angel just stares.

"Liam, sweetie, the nice lady asked you a question." Fred says.

He scrunches up his face and pouts.

"Yes." He says politely.

"Well you're certainly a lucky little boy to be getting all these clothes."

"Thank you."

It's an odd reaction and even Fred seems to think so, but no one really comments. It's all part of that weirdly polite thing he has going on.

"Well, here you go. I hope you can carry it all out." She says after she's done ringing us up and Fred pays.

I grab the bags, Fred grabbing the kid and they start walking before me as I load up my arms.

"You know… if you ever want to get together… just to talk… well… here's my number." She says handing me a card.

She stands there with a bright smile, biting her bottom lip slightly and all she needs to do is twirl her hair and the picture would be complete.

"Kind of got my hands full with the kid."

"Well, you said you had help. I'm sure if you wanted to take the time off, have a just for daddy night… I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"His mum just left… it wouldn't feel right."

It's not all lies. She smiles, but her face falls just the same and she sighs.

"Well, just think about it."

"Right." I say and I catch up to Fred and little Liam who are standing just outside the entrance.

"Was she hitting on you?" Fred asks.

"Yup."

"What she didn't think the two of us…"

"She asked, but I didn't want to say anything to confuse the kid. She thought I was his dad."

"Oh, well, still." Fred says.

"It's not like I'm gonna call her. Forget the fact that I'm a vampire… I kind of got my hands full at the moment, literally."

Fred giggles slightly.

"We'll just take that to the nice guards and they can take it all down to the parking structure."

"We're not leaving?"

She rolls her eyes at me like I just said the silliest thing in the world and pats me with the hand that isn't holding tightly to mini Angel's hand.

"There's still toys."

* * *

It's at the toy store that little Liam starts to act more like a kid. It takes him a while and he just stares at everything for a bit before Fred tells him to go crazy and pick whatever he wants.

It started off hesitant enough. He'd just point at something that caught his eye, study it critically before saying he wanted it and it's a good thing Fred had the guards come with us this time because he'd pointed to a lot of stuff.

Then he had started asking questions like 'who's that' and 'what's it do' and Fred would very patiently explain all she could. It's not like it had been with Liam. He'd known about a lot of stuff already, had ties associated in his head so it had made everything that much more difficult.

The kid's five and doesn't really understand much more than what he wants, what looks appealing. He takes in Fred's description about dancing dinosaurs and little girls that explore with monkeys as fact. Doesn't ask what a dinosaur or a monkey is and just asks if he can please have it.

Then he spots the candy and Fred goes a little wild.

Buys as much candy as anyone could possibly want and I have a feeling that some of it is for herself, but it's still a lot of candy. And the kid just smiles and smiles and asks for a sucker.

"Want one?" He asks holding open his bag of goodies.

"That's okay. I'm good."

"It's very good." He says as he starts to bite down on his sucker.

"They'll rot your teeth."

He giggles a bit more and I wonder if he understands what I mean by that.

"Still good." He says.

I roll my eyes.

"Think you could have gone a little less on the sugar, luv. Only he's gonna start running around chasing his own tail."

"I don't have a tail." He says in a silly voice and he starts to giggle.

"He'll be fine Spike. A little sugar never hurt anyone." Fred says shaking her head.

The guards walk ahead of us, Liam actually skipping a bit, but not too much and he looks so carefree. Certainly not like he had been before and I think that's a good thing.

I just hope we can keep him that way.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: 

The kid's staring at me again.

I can feel it. His eyes on me with all the curiosity that a five year old can muster. They set up his big toy jungle, Wes and Charlie boy that is, and he had clapped and climbed for hours, all a little muted, but he had seemed happy. He seems to have lost interest in it right now in favor of staring at me.

I'm trying not to tear my eyeballs out. I'm on paperwork duty and, because Angel has been notably absent, there are mounds of it. They all need Angel's signature and since I'm the best forger of the bunch, it has been deemed my duty.

It's no so bad, though my hand is starting to cramp. I'd love to get out and kick demon ass, but no one's chancing it with the kid around. At least not yet. There'll come a time when we can't ignore it though.

"Play with me." He says holding out the teddy bear that Lorne gave him.

After watching a few of those movies with the dancing dino, he seems to think Lorne is him. Doesn't hurt that Big Green always has some kind of toy or chocolate. He's okay with him now, which works because Lorne is a pretty good baby sitter.

"Not right no, ducks." I say.

He frowns a bit. Flops to the ground and looks at me very seriously or, well, as seriously as someone who is five can look.

"Why?" He asks.

It's amazing the things that can stay the same over time.

"Because I'm bust. Doing very important things."

He pouts. Gets up and runs over to me on his little, slightly wobbly, legs. He tries to pull my chair to face him and I let him. He crawls up into my lap and climbs onto the table. Sits on all the papers and pouts, arms crossed across his chest.

"But I wanna play."

He's been with us a week now and most traces of that shy, polite little boy he was are pretty much gone. He plays, never runs around and he climbs things slowly, but he plays. He talks, most of the time in full sentences though some words are easier than others. They're a little hard to understand with the accent, but there's not misunderstanding.

The first time Fred took him to a park, she said he sat there unsure of what to do. It took prompting on her part to get him to do much of anything. He plays in the sandbox now. Gets dirty and always comes back with a wide grin on his face. He always asks me to go with him, but Fred takes him during the day.

"Tell you what, kid. You let me get this work done and I'll take you tot he park tonight."

His face lights up.

"Really."

"Yeah."

He gets down from the desk, jumps off the other side and starts to run around, laughing and cheering as he does so. I smile at him, watch as he goes a little crazy before he bumps into Lorne who came through the door. Falls to the ground still laughing.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Lorne asks.

"Sorry Lorne. Spike's gonna take me to the park." He says.

"Well that's great kiddo." Lorne says.

He gets up from the ground and starts to run around again. This time, I sense something wrong. His heart's beating too fast and I can hear his lungs constrict. My hearing picks up a wheeze.

"Lorne... grab him."

"What?"

I go to say it again, but he's already wheezing hard, small hand clasping at his chest and he's breathing, but not by much.

"Get Fred."

* * *

"He has asthma." Fred says somberly.

"But you said the Docs checked him out." Gunn says.

"They did, but they don't usually test for asthma unless it's brought up. We were checking for sicknesses. Asthma wasn't on the agenda. Now that he's had an attack..."

"It makes sense with what Cordelia said. His parents... they wouldn't have known. It's entirely possible they kept him inside most of the time because of it." Wes says.

"This changes things." Gunn says.

"No it doesn't. He's sick, yea, but there are drugs, medications that can..."

"Miss Burkle."

Fred and the rest of us look up at the nurse's voice.

"Liam would like to see all of you now. He's demanding it in fact." She says with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Alright." Fred says.

We all crowd into the room. I stand at the very back and watch the others and mini Angel. He looks small against all the white cloth.

"Hey Liam." Fred says grasping his hand.

"I'm not sick." He says indignantly.

She smiles at him and pats him on the head.

"I know sweetie."

"So I can still go to the park with Spike tonight?" He says, voice hopeful.

Fred looks at all of us. I can see Gunn and Wes giving her stern no looks. I can tell Lorne wants to say yes, but he's worried too. I don't say anything.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you're just not well enough to do that tonight." She says.

His face falls a little.

"Can I have a lolly?" He asks.

"I don't think..."

"But I want one."

"You can't always get what you want, Liam." Wes says.

Liam's face scrunches up and he starts to cry. I think this is what's known as a temper tantrum. He starts to kick and scream and yell and Wes tries to placate him, but he keeps going. Keeps screaming.

"Liam, if you continue this then I will be forced to take away all of your toys."

This doesn't have the affect Wes was looking for. He cries more, screams louder.

"Oh bugger. Everyone out. Out!" I say.

"Spike I was..."

"I'll deal with this. You're obviously not getting through to the kid." I say.

Liam's cries aren't quite as loud at this point, but he's still sniffling. Wes looks at me a bit challengingly.

"If you're sure that you can handle him."

"I'm positive. Now, would you please leave so I can try and calm him down. I'm sure he'll be fine once he settles down."

They look doubtful, but leave anyway. I'm glad I don't have to make them leave. That wouldn't have been very pretty.

I look over at mini Angel who's staring at me with wide glassy eyes and I take in a breath. He's stopped crying, his sobs nothing more than the occasional sniffle.

"You done crying?"

"He was gonna take away my toys." He sniffles.

"He ain't gonna take 'em away. I'll make sure of that. Just... don't cry anymore, okay."

"Okay." He says and he nods.

"Good. Now... you still wanna go to the park?"

* * *

"Why don't you go out in the day?"

We managed to checkout the hospital. I know Wolfram and Hart like the back of my bloody hand. From there it was a quick trip up to the pent house for a jacket and we were off. I even took a safer care than any of the fast, shiny ones.

We drove around a bit. There are surprisingly few parks in LA and I couldn't go to any of them. It'd be the first place they'd check. So we drove a bit. Found one quite a bit a ways away with big fake dinosaurs he could climb on and slides and swings.

"I just can't."

"Don't you like the sun?"

He choose the swings. He had asked how they work before demanding I pus him. It what we settled on.

"It's nice."

"I like it. It's warm."

"It is warm."

"Then why don't you like it?"

"I debate on whether to tell him or not. It's not something you just tell a five year old. I have no idea how he'd take it, but he's going to keep asking until he gets some kind of explanation.

"Because I'm a vampire." I say.

He frowns and looks down at his hands.

"Like Count von Count?"

It takes me a minute to figure that one out. I've sat down and watched a few of the movies with him. He likes the one with the big dinosaur guy the best, but he does watch one with a big yellow bird a lot. I seem to recall a vampire on the ones with the big yellow bird.

"Yeah, like him." I say.

"But you don't count?" He says.

"Not all vampires count."

"But he goes out in the sun."

"I'm a different kind of vampire."

"Oh."

He just accepts that. Doesn't ask anymore questions, but I don't want him telling the gang about me being a vampire. I'm already in enough trouble as it is.

"You can't tell anyone though." I say.

"Why?"

"Because it's a secret. Between us."

He dips his head back on the up swing. Smiles at me and pulls himself back up.

"Okay."

I don't know if he'll keep it a secret, but at least I know he'll try to.

"Spike?"

"Yes, pet."

"I'm tired."

I smile as he sluggishly gets off the swing and a pick him up before he gets too far on his legs.

"Fine. Let's go back."

* * *

Luckily the kid sleeps like the dead.

By the time we get back he's already passed out and I have to carry him up to the pent house. They're waiting for me there. Wes looks pissed, Charlie pissed as well, but not as much. Fred and Lorne just look concerned.

"Why don't you go put him down?" Wes says.

His voice is cool and, though I know I could take him, I don't argue. Just go and put down Liam in the bed and walk out to the living room again.

"Are you really this stupid? He could have had another attack."

"I was watching him. I think I would know better than anyone if he were going to have an attack."

"It's important that we keep him alive, Spike."

"Yeah, but it's also important that we don't treat him like he's made of glass. Ain't that what the Cheerleader said. This is the 21st century after all."

"Asthma is a serious thing."

"No, really, I could have never have guessed that." I say sarcastically.

He glares at me.

"Spike, you of all people have to know how important it is to keep that kid alive. This is Angel we're talking about here." Gunn says.

"You don't think I know that? The doctor says he's fine. That he just needs certain medications. Kids live with this all the time." I say.

"You can't act like you know what's best." Wesley says.

"Neither can you. None of us know what's best."

"Obviously some have a better idea then others." Wes mutters.

"You know what, you sit with him everyday. You play with him and feed him and help him get dressed and wake up with him when he's crying for his mum. It's so easy for you to say this now, but you've hardly had any interaction with the kid. And that goes for you too Charlie boy."

Gunn and Wes look at each other for a second, something passing between them. I can understand why they don't get close to mini Angel. Wesley's got his daddy issues and I heard Fred say something about Gunn having a younger sister he used to take care of that died.

It doesn't give them the right to question me though. I'm the one doing everything for the kid, with Fred and Lorne's help.

"You can't stand back and then decide you want to make decisions. Leave that up to the people that actually take care of him." I say.

They stiffen and straighten and I can see that Lorne and Fred want to say something, but I don't want them to. I just want them all to leave.

"Are we done here?" I ask.

"Spike, this is..."

"He's a kid Wesley. He's not Liam. He's not Angelus. He's most certainly not Angel. He's a kid and he just wants to play and have friends. And that's what I'm giving him. Now, I want you to leave."

They stare at me for a second before Wesley sighs and storms out of the pent house. They linger for a bit, Charlie leaving next and Lorne and Fred looking out of place. Fred leaves, but it's a near thing and Lorne just stays.

"You did the right thing." He says.

"Thanks."

"He is a kid. He needs to be a kid. Wesley just doesn't get that."

"I could see that."

"Don't let him get to you. If you need me... I'll be in my apartment." He says.

After he leave I stand there for a few minutes. I don't know when watching over the kid got placed squarely on my shoulders, but it has and I have to live with it now.

"Spike?"

He stands there with a bunny in his hand and he looks a little worried.

"Yeah?"

"I had a bad dream. Can you read me a story?"

I sigh.

It's back to work.

"Sure kid."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Wes hasn't talked to me since the whole park incident.

I guess that's okay. I've been having my hands full dealing with the kid. He's a burst of energy when he wants to be, but you have to monitor it. Fred says they've got these cool things called inhalers and he carries one around with him wherever he goes.

He's only had to use it once and he hadn't even been doing anything when it happened. The Doc says that that's very likely. That he'll just gets these attacks because of change in environment or weather.

For me, it's not scary. I can tell when they're coming. Can hear his little heart start to be faster and the way his lungs constrict right before it happens so I can tell him when he's gonna need to pull it out. He thinks it's fun, but he's five so he doesn't really know the seriousness behind it.

Makes me wonder how this little kid got the chance to grow up and become Angelus. It's quite possible his parents coddled him, but Liam never said anything about it. I'm told that it gets better with age. That, as a person gets older, the attacks decrease. They're still there, but something about lungs getting stronger or some rot like that.

So I guess he missed a childhood. Which sucks, but I get how he feels. The constant coddling and looking over the shoulder. My mum never let me get farther than five feet from her at all times. I remember hating it as a kid.

But he has been sent here for a reason, what I don't know. That's Angel's journey, not mine. The cheerleader says that we've got to let him live a little and I intend to let him do that. There's no sense wrapping him in a bubble when we have the technology to let him run around and be a kid.

"I wanna go there." He says pointing to the television screen.

It looks like some theme park. Which I don't know, but there's a big smiling mouse and mini Angel sits there captivated by it.

"I don't think we can."

"Because you're a vampire?"

He's been surprisingly good about that too. Hasn't told anyone about it and I thought for sure he would have run his little mouth by now. Guess I underestimated how good kids are at keeping secrets.

"No, because I don't know where it's at."

"Fred can take us. She's really smart."

He's starting to pick up words from those shows of his. Saying things like 'smart' and 'cool' and 'awesome' and it's pretty cute to see him try and say some of the harder words. His face gets all contorted in a grimace as he tries to think of the best way to pronounce it, but it always comes out sounding a bit like gibberish.

"I'll look into." I say.

"We can go at night. So you can go too." He says, like the decision has already been made and it had been in his favor.

Not that I'm going to correct him.

* * *

We didn't quite make it to the theme park he had been pointing too. Fred says that's a bit far away, but there was some kind of fair going on she had said would be just as fun. I think she wants to keep us in LA for Wesley's sake.

I know the two of them are together. I'd be an idiot if I didn't know that. She definitely wants to keep the peace between us and I can understand why. I just wish she wouldn't take the burden on herself.

Wes and I are going to keep going at it, no matter how long we're exposed to one another. I guess it's just in our nature.

"He seems to be having a lot of fun." Fred comments.

He's running around in front of us, not too far and I still can't believe how very easy this whole thing is. Watching him play around and demand to be taken on rides. He's got cotton candy in one hand and a stuffed snake that I won him wrapped around his neck.

"Yes, he does."

"And it's not so bad. I mean I haven't been to the fair in ages."

"I've never really been to one." I say, my eyes still on little Liam.

He's wondering off a bit too far. I can still smell him and see him, but he's still too far for my liking.

"Oh, well, you don't know what you're missing out on. Cotton candy and caramel apples. It's good thing Liam wanted to come otherwise you would have been deprived for your whole life… or well unlife."

"Yeah I guess… Liam." I say.

He turns around, big smile on his face.

"What?"

"Come closer. You're wandering off too far."

He pouts, but comes closer until he's only a few inches away from us.

"Good, stay there."

"Alright."

We start to walk again and I notice Fred looking at me. She's got a big smile on her face, amusement clear in her eyes.

"What?"

"You just did the concerned parent thing."

"What?"

"Yeah, the thing parents do when they're kids wander off too far."

I roll my eyes.

"We can't have him wandering off." I say.

"I know… it's just… it's cute Spike. It's a good thing." She says.

She's still smiling when Liam walks back over to us.

"I wanna go on the… that thing." He says pointing to a Ferris wheel.

"The Ferris wheel?" Fred says.

"Yeah, that. I wanna ride it." He says.

I go to answer him when I see it. Off in the distance, a vampire is luring a girl to a more secluded area of the fairgrounds. She looks lost and he seems to be in a uniform, probably using it to trick her.

She couldn't be much older than Liam, maybe seven and I can see the tears that stain her face. She's probably looking for her parents.

"Fred, take him on the ride. I've got some… business to attend to." I say, jerking my head toward where the girl is.

Fred looks over and she most spot it because she nods.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You've got what you need?"

"Carry it around all the time. Just watch him."

Fred smiles.

"That's easy enough."

I nod before heading off in that direction. It takes me a minute or two to figure out where I'm going, but I find the trace. Can smell the fear coming off of the little girl and it doesn't take me long after that to find her and the vampire.

She's managed to get away from him, but he's toying with her. Letting her think she's got a chance at getting away before he leans in for the kill. Of course I'm not going to let that happen.

"Didn't think vamps patrolled fair grounds. Seems like a bit of a cope out." I say.

He turns, in full vampire mode and he hisses at me. The little girl looks utterly terrified so I don't make a show of it. Just pull out my stake and make a run at the bastard. It's not so surprising that it doesn't take much effort. Vampire nowadays are barely more than minions.

I go over to the girl and she jumps back, eyes wide and I sigh.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to take you to your parents." I say.

"Okay… what was that?"

"That was a…"

"Spike!"

I look up at the sound my name. Fred's standing there, panicked look on her face and her cheeks are red and she's breathing hard like she had been running. It's after looking her over that I notice.

"Where's Liam?"

"I swear I didn't even turn my back, but he… he just disappeared. I looked for him. I shouted. I don't… Spike. Oh my god someone snatched him and I…"

"Shh." I say.

She looks panicked and terrified and she looks up at the sound of my voice.

"Take the girl. Help her find her parents. I'll find Liam."

"But Spike…"

"Look the longer you stand here and argue with me, the more time whoever snatched him has to get away. Just do what I said and then call the police."

"Okay." She says.

I start to walk off.

"Don't worry, I'll find him." I say.

She nods and I start walking off into the crowd.

There's so many people that it's hard to locate his smell, but it's a small I know. One that's ingrained in me, in my turning even if he is only just a kid. I could find him anywhere if I really tried hard enough. It's a vampire thing.

Even with the buzzing of all the people. It takes awhile, but I locate the scent. Push everyone out of the way until it gets closer, stronger and I'm led to a bathroom and it's the strongest. I can't almost hear his heartbeat.

It's beating too hard.

If I focus I can almost hear that familiar crackle. The one that means that he's having one of his attacks and I run into the bathroom. Ignore the guy inside because he's on the ground and wheezing, his inhaler quite a bit a ways away and I grab it and pick him up.

I hope it's enough. Fred says if they get really bad then there are these injection things that we have to use that will help him. I push the inhaler a few times until his breathing is a bit more regular and I turn to the guy.

I'm ready to kill him, ready to rip him apart piece by piece for touching Liam and it looks like he knows it.

It's then that I notice that he's human.

"What were you doing with him?"

"I… I… I don't… I'm sick man."

"Sick! You're going to be a hell of a lot sicker. How dare you even touch him? He could have died. He's got a medical condition. Though I bet you would have gotten your rocks off and then killed him yourself."

"I… I…"

I can't listen to anymore of this guy's babbling so I punch him, hard and I hear a satisfying crunch. He goes down and holds his nose and I go back to Liam.

Cradle him close and I don't know how long I'm there before Fred comes with the police and what looks like paramedics. They try and get a hold of Liam and I almost don't let them.

"Spike they have to make sure he's okay." Fred says.

She seems a bit calmer. Maybe it's because we caught the guy, but I know I'm not calmer.

It had been a human. Demons and vampires I can deal with, but sick humans… that's not something I've ever had to face and it makes me want to throw up… if I could. Probably would come up blood and that would just make the paramedics worry.

"Okay… yeah."

* * *

I'm sitting there in our hospital.

It took some convincing to get Liam transferred here, but Gunn got it all worked out. Even then we had to wait until he had been okay for transfer. The doctors here knew how to deal with him better than any other doctors.

"He's going to be okay."

I look up and see Wesley standing in the doorway. I shake my head.

"Yeah, so I've heard."

He takes a deep breath and stands up straight. Moves into the room and stands off to the side, close to me, but not too close.

"You come in here to tell me how bad I am at this?"

I watch as he takes a deep breath, fidgets with his hands before pulling up a chair. He sits and opens his eyes wide before letting out a deep breath and shaking his head.

"You protected him." He says.

"I lost him."

"Fred says she lost him."

"Doesn't matter. I should've been there."

"You were off saving that girl. From a vampire. I'm sure her family appreciates her being alive. You did the right thing."

"I left him exposed. He could have died… or worse."

"But he didn't. You made sure of that. You made sure that the man didn't get to lay a finger on him. You kept Fred calm while she was panicking."

He stops talking after that. I follow his eye line to little Angel. There's a very thin scratch on his face, but other than that he looks relatively unharmed. He's sleeping, the docs got him hooked up to all sorts of machines I couldn't even begin to understand.

"I doubted you'd be able to do this."

"Do what?"

"Take care of him. But… he's remarkably well taken care of. Showered and every time he comes down to the offices he's nice, polite. Sure he's got burst of energy like any kid but… he's respectful. And he adores you."

"Imagine that. William the Bloody good at childcare. Oh how the old Masters of Aurelius would laugh." I say sarcastically.

"You are… good at it I mean. I just… I thought I'd be good at it too."

I look over at him, questioning look on my face and I watch as he plays with his hands like he can't keep them still.

"You're not bad at it."

"Oh please. I snapped at him just like…"

"Just like your father used to do with you."

He doesn't answer, but I know it's the truth.

"He just needed someone to be there for him. Someone to look out for him and protect him and let him have fun and I didn't know how to be that."

"It's not like it much matters." I say.

His frown deepens and I scowl.

"It doesn't matter right. I mean… can you really see yourself having kids."

"As a Watcher… we were told that having children might not be the best idea. As it was my father was never around and when he was it was always him belittling me. I never thought it was something I'd want."

"And now that you're a demon hunter working at a fancy poofy law firm that used to be evil you… what? Changed your mind?"

He shakes his head.

"I still think it's a bad idea."

"Then why…"

He looks at me seriously, like I'm supposed to get it and after a few moments I do. It's because of Fred. Because Fred's the type of girl to want kids and be a really good mother and still kick some major demon ass all at the same time.

I've seen Fred with mini Angel and so that means that Wesley's seen it too. Seen how her face lights up in that motherly way some women have. Seen how good she is with him and it's crossed my mind once or twice that she'd make an excellent mother.

Adding Wes into the equation… it seems right because I know they love each other. I'd have to be blind and stupid not to. It's that everlasting kind of love too and adding a little one into the equation just makes everything puppies and rainbows.

But Wes doubts he'd be a good father and I'm not sure if it's my place to tell him otherwise, but it's not like Angel's around to do the honors.

"It's different when it's your kid." I say.

He snorts.

"You don't seem to have much of a problem with Liam." He says.

"That's because he's family."

Wesley frowns.

"In a very strange, very weird way… his blood… it's the same as it always was." I say.

"I guess that makes sense… in a very abstract sort of way."

"If you wanted kids, if you and Fred got to that point… you wouldn't be doing it alone. She'd be there to help. She'd be there to make sure that everything turned out okay. You wouldn't be doing it alone."

"I just don't think I'd make a very good father. Never had a very good model of one."

I smile.

"Well my father was never around and then he died. We learn what we can from our parents but some time you just have to bloody well become your own person. Someone that isn't them. You're not your father, Wesley. You're you."

He sighs and rubs his hands over his face. He looks pretty tired and I don't know if he believes me, but it's the best I can dish out so he's just going to have to except it.

"Well I guess you're right about that."

I smirk.

"Of course I am."

The horizon is pink when he starts moving again.

He stirs a bit restlessly, feet and hands kicking and I move to the bed to calm him down. I've done this before and it makes me wonder what he could possibly be dreaming about that gets him like this. Of course I think I get what's making him like this now, but those other times… I'm clueless and he never remembers.

All agitated and whimpering and it always takes awhile before he's calm again. He usually wakes up and this time is no different, dark brown eyes looking up at me with that puppy dog look and he yawns.

"Spike." He says.

"Yes, pet."

"I had a bad dream."

"I know."

"Is the bad man gone?" He asks.

"Yeah, pet, I got rid of him. How about you? You feeling better?"

He shakes his head no.

"I'm still scared."

"You don't have to be."

"Could you sleep with me? Like before?"

He's referring to all the other times he's woken up in the middle of the night. How he'll walk into the master bedroom I've been sleeping in since he showed up, hands rubbing at his eyes with one of his stuffed animals in hand.

He doesn't wait for me to say he can sleep with me. Just crawls up into the bed and settles in and it's gotten to the point where I just don't care anymore. I probably should, but I don't.

"The beds really aren't that big."

"Oh." He pouts.

I've been seeing that face for weeks now and I'm still not used to it. Still don't have any idea how to combat it and I sigh and find myself maneuvering around until he's comfortable, wires and tubes in perfect position, and I'm a little bit comfortable.

He snuggles close and this should probably be weird, but it isn't. Not really anyway and when he falls asleep, soft snores and even more innocent looking face, it's not weird at all.


End file.
